The Sacrifice
by vguz04
Summary: The story is about the life of Sam and Jules, and how doing the right thing had led them to sacrifice they own happiness. How two soul mates can't be together because of all the secret and cruelty of the world and people around them. First Flashpoint story, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: First story for Flashpoint. They story is really interesting. It doesn't follow none of the episode, but somethings might be include. My grammar is not so good. But my dear Molly help with the revise, I have 5 chapter done, and i hope you guys really like it so i could continue. I love reviews and criticism. Also some of the ladies the have amazing stories here, like what i have so far, so I decide to posted it. I hope you guys like it too. Thanks Vane.  
**

******Disclaimer : **I don't own Flashpoint, CTV and ION…

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Like any Monday of the week everyone was getting ready to go back to work, school and anything else they need to do after a weekend. In the Strategic Response Unit, Sergeant Greg Parker was getting his team ready for the morning briefing which includes some topics they needed to discuss regarding how many members would stay in the team.

Team one, the best of the city of Toronto. Is handpicked team of elite cops? High risk is everything to these men and women. They do it all, from saving a mean cat, to protecting a terrorist. They handle state-of-the-art weapons - sniper rifles, flash-bang grenades, tasers. They climb the sides of buildings. See through walls. But they're different from other SWAT teams, because their also includes a knowledge of human intuition, an instinct for when it's time to negotiate - and when the 'solution' calls for something more. But a team consists of seven people and at the moment team one had eight. Everyone was fit to be in team one. Everyone had different skills that made up the team. But unfortunately one member had to go. And it was a matter of time when everything falls into place.

At the moment Greg Parker was in the briefing room sitting with his team leader, two rookies and the team CQB expert, while the other three members were walking in talking and laughing about something. The last member to enter the room froze at the spot. The member couldn't believe who was in the same room. _How did it ever happen_? The member thought. Across the room another member had froze on the spot and was shocked to see the member that he never in his life though he could find in this place. Before anyone could said anything the first member closed the door behind them and started talking.

"What are you doing here? Last time I heard you were missing. No, wait, actually the last time I heard from you was when you said you don't love me anymore and walked away. How long have you been back? Did you even bother to ask how your family is doing, or actually find them to see if they are alright? How could you walk in here now like nothing happened? How dare you? Answer me now." They member yelled, walking up the other person who had stiffened on the spot and was not able to communicate any words.

"I am sorry, ma'am," was all he managed to say because he wasn't confident that if he said her name he wouldn't break down and cry.

"Don't you dare ma'am me, Braddock" she said, slapping him across the face "I am your god damn wife, Sam"

"Jules what are you talking about, and how do you know the rookie?" Greg Parker ask while everyone else just stared at them too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews, alert, favorite and everyone else reading it. This is short but the story get better. Looking forwards to reviews. Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**3 months ago**

Team one was at the goose celebrating one of they fellow officer retirement party. The commander in charge, step up to the table an introduced the newest members of team one.

"Team one this is Sam Braddock. Sam is going to be joining you. Sam took his baby step at 51st division, when army and joined us straight from JTF 2. And you guys already know Donna Sabine who you guys handpick."

"Hey" Sam said

"Hello again everyone" Donna said

"Sam this is Sergeant Greg Parker, Rolie, Lewis, Wordy, Spike and team leader Ed lane"

"Isn't the team full?" Spike asked.

"Actually it's not, Rolie your application is being approved, you are fast track to sergeant"

Everyone said their congratulation to Rolie

"On me, you guys earned it" The commander said and walked away.

"Thank you sir" They all said in unison

"So Sam, how many al qaeda guys 'you took out?" Spike asked.

"What you mean like to dinner" Sam responded and Spike just laughed. They continue talking and drinking their beers.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Julianna "Jules" Callaghan, the trained sniper and backup negotiator of team one was in the hospital with her 5 year old daughter who had heart surgery a week ago. Her daughter was under the care of Dr. Angie White, who specializes in Cardiac surgeries.

**Angie POV**

"Jules honey you need to get some rest, Valerie is doing much better now, the surgery was a success and she could live a nice healthy life."

"I know but I can't leave her alone, she my baby, I have never been so scared Angie"

"I know honey, I understand and you know I will watch her all night. That's why I switched to a night shift so I could be near her, while you go home and take care of Danny and Samantha."

"Thank you Angie, you a great doctor and friend, you being with us all this years, I don't know what I would have done without you. You saved my baby girl life," Jules said and she gave me a hug. She kisses her daughter goodnight and we walk out the room. After Jules left I went to my office to make a phone call.

"Hello" the other person said

"Hello Braddock, is me Angie, I just wanted to tell you that Jules just left and I will be here all night and you could stop by and see your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: I know is short but trust me it will get better. Please reviews. I would like to know if you guys really like it. Plus it help my ego. lol. Just let me know if i am on the right track to continue.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sam POV**

It only being 24 hours since I got back from the hell and I already have a job that the General got me, saying that I need to keep in shape until I go back where I belong. I am glad my daughter's surgery was a success, I was so happy when I received the call from Angie that I didn't notice my new co-workers staring at me. After speaking to Angie and telling her that I was on my way, I headed back to the table to say goodnight.

"So Braddock was that your girlfriend on the phone?" Spike asked

I just looked at him, I was tempted to be rude and tell him none of his business but I was to happy from the phone call, plus I just started with these people and I don't want to give the wrong impression here. I need to stay as close as I can to my family. And honestly I kind of like Spike, he seemed a little lonely but I could tell he was a good guy. But before I could say anything Wordy cut me off.

"Spike the guy has only been back 24 hours, and you are already on his business, asking about his girlfriend. Maybe you're the one that needs to get one," Wordy said and everyone laughed expect for Spike.

"No spike just a friend that I haven't seeing in years. Anyway here's some money for the beers and everyone have a goodnight and I will see you guys nice and early tomorrow."

I said and with that I walked away and went straight to the hospital.

**Back at the Goose **

Everyone was still staring at the door since Sam walk away. Donna excused herself to the bathroom and team one took the time to talk about the two rookies.

"Is it me or is Braddock cocky? Look how he walked out like he owned the place" Lewis said

"Yeah, but I like him" Spike said

"You like everyone" Lewis said

"So?" Spike said back

"Ok, you two sound like a married couple, we can't judge them for what we've seen tonight. Tomorrow we see what they are capable of." Greg said

"Ok, but I still like Donna better" Lewis said

"What it is with you, what are you jealous that I would become better friend with him?" Spike said back and everyone just looked at Lewis trying to understand why he has all this tension toward the rookie.

"I don't know, I just feel like he is hiding something, maybe it's the beer talking. Anyway, did anyone speak to Jules today?" Lewis asks changing the subject because for some reason he was concerned about the new guy. He didn't know why but maybe Spike was right he was jealous that they would become friends and he would be the less lethal Lou like always.

"Yeah I did, Valerie is doing much better and she's just relieved that her baby survived." Greg said

"I am glad, I can't wait for her to come back" Wordy said

"Yeah, me too," Spike yelled.

Team one continued talking and drinking until was time to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes: Hey i am a really sad, I guess people dont like the story to much, they not reviewing. It ok. I continue writing. Hey if anyone is interested in been my beta please PM. Thank you for everything and please review.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Jules POV**

I drove home thanking god that my baby was doing much better. I was so happy that she made it through after all this year of waiting until she was old enough to have the surgery. Honestly I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. I parked the car and went to my house.

"Hi Katherine, how are Danny and Samantha, did they treat you good"

"Yes they were wonderful, how is Valerie, is she doing better?" Katherine asked.

"Yes she is, thank god, she made it through and in a few months she will be brand new. Angie said she is a fighter."

"Just like you Jules, sometimes I wonder how you do it with three small children, your job, me and being a single parent. God bless your strengths."

"You guys are my strengths. Plus you help me out a lot, baby sitting and picking up Samantha and Danny from school. I know I put too much on your plate, but without you, I don't know how I would have done it. So thank you for helping out."

"It is nothing, you a good person plus you help me out too, you adopted me when my foster mom passed away five years ago. If it wasn't because you I would have being in the street and not in my senior year of high school. You guys are my family" She said.

"That means a lot to me, you are like my oldest daughter, I love you and I also want the best for you." _I can't believe how some parents give away their children. Katherine been through so much, I can't believe that girl survive all this years in the foster system. She is strong and beautiful with her long brown hair and her beautiful blues eyes. _

"Jules you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking about something, sorry."

"Anyway, I have to go I have class early tomorrow."

"You know you could stay here, I know you got yourself emancipated, but the kids love having you here, plus now that you going to college you could save some money moving back here, even thought you don't have to worried about that."

"I know Jules and you have done so much for me, I don't know how I will ever repair you."

"I have an idea, how about you go on the summer trip with your friends before college start. You deserved to have fun too."

"No Jules, I can't leave you guys."

"We will be ok, plus you need a vacation so please just think about it, you need to get out more."

"I will goodnight"

"Hey, you don't have to pick them up from school tomorrow, I will and then I am going to take them to see Valerie."

"You sure?"

"Of course, I am out of work for a couple of months, so I going to spend all the time I can with them."

"Ok, goodnight" She said and gave me a hug and left. I closed the door and checked everything downstairs before heading to check on the kids.

"Mommy is that you?"

"Yeah baby I am here, go back to sleep you have school tomorrow."

"How is Valerie doing?"

"She is doing much better Sam."

"I love it when you call me Sam Mommy it reminds me of Daddy. Do you think he will come back now?"

"Honey, he doesn't know about what happened plus you know that he is far away where no one could reach him."

"I know Mommy but I miss him so much and every time I see Danny and Valerie, they remind me of him."

"Yeah baby that happens to me too, just go to sleep everything will be ok."

"Ok, I am going to dream that we are a happy family again."

"Ok" I managed to say because I didn't trust myself to say anything else. All I wanted to do was cry and I couldn't let her see me like that. But she right he should be here, but he walked out on us almost 6 years ago and I haven't heard from him. He didn't even know I was pregnant with Valerie.

**Flashback**

"Daddy, daddy come play with us" Samantha yell to her father

"I am coming" he said

"Daddy" Danny yells and jumps on top of him and hugs him tightly

"I love you Danny and Samantha Braddock, and no matter what happens I will always love you guys. Please remember that." He said and tears started coming down his eyes.

"Daddy we can't breathe," Samantha said through giggles.

"Oh sorry guys, I just love you guys so much."

"Sammy what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Guys how about you guys go play while daddy and I talk," I said

"Ok" and they left running to their swings in the backyard.

"Tell me the truth."

"Look Jules I can't, I just have to leave."

"What the hell you mean you have to leave? Leave where?"

"I enlisted back in the Army."

"What? You promised me no more, you could not leave now."

"I have no choice, I am leaving right now, don't make this harder."

"So what I am supposed to do, stay here and be a house wife and take care the kids while you are in some damn country doing who knows what?"

"Do whatever you want."

"How dare you talk to me like that after everything we being through?"

"Jules this is not working, I need to leave please don't make this harder than it is."

"You are the one making it harder."

"Please, you don't know what hard is."

"I don't know what hard is? I have been with you to hell and back and you have the nerve to tell me I don't know what hard is, asshole?" I said and started punching him. I punch him in the arm and he wince and I saw pain in his eyes, but I was too furious to stop.

"Jules please stop hitting me. Just forget I ever existed and move on"

"How can I move on and how about your damn kids, what do I tell them?"

"I am going to say goodbye and then you tell them whatever you want."

"So you are really leaving and not coming back, you're really walking away on us."

"I think it was a mistake Jules, I don't love you anymore."

"Get out, I hope you die over there, it would be easier for me to tell the kids that you died doing something instead of telling them you ran like a coward because you thought we were a mistake. My father was right about you." I yell at him and he just walk away and I fell to my knees and started crying. I didn't even get to tell him that I was pregnant with his third child.

**End of Flashback **

"Oh Sammy, what happen, why did you walk away from us all of sudden. I still can't think of any reason why would you walk away like that. We have known each other forever and I know what we had was real so I don't understand. Every time I ask my father about you he just said you went missing a couple years ago and that I should forget about you. But how do I forget the only guy I ever loved since I was 8 years old. Honestly Sammy after everything I hope you ok, I didn't mean what I said last time I saw you so please don't die on me because I still have hope that you will come back to us, even if we are not together anymore," I said to god and then I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: I hope you guys are still interested in reading the story. I have to said English is not my first language and i don't have a beta partner so please don't kill me for the grammar. Thanks to everyone who review and read the story. Would love some more reviews, and that would make me update faster. LOL.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sam POV **

"Hi Angie, how are you doing? Thank you for everything, you are a great friend, you know that?"

"Please Braddock, I just did what I think is right, it's not fair that you can't see your family. Plus you deserved to meet your daughter and I am glad that you are my friend because you are the most honorable person I have ever met."

"Oh please Angie you know I don't deserve that."

"Sam are you kidding me? I know what you have been through and what you had to give up protecting the one you love. I would take a bullet for you any day. And if it wasn't because I love your family so much I would have told Jules the truth long time ago."

"No, please you know she could never know. It's for the best. How is she doing by the way?"

"How do you think Braddock? It's been hard all these years, but she is holding on and not only for the kids. I think she still has hope that you are coming back."

"Hey sometimes I have hope too Angie but we know better, so can I see my baby girl?" I change the subject because I don't want to talk about that now.

"Yes you can, right through that door. She looks just like you, you know that?"

"Thank you again, how long can I stay?"

"As long as you want, I will be here until 7 am and nobody will be bothering you guys."

"I don't even have the words to describe how grateful I am to you."

"Braddock, that's the least I could do for saving my ass so many times when we were on tour," she said and I just nod and walk to my daughter room. When I opened the door I was afraid to go in, I was scared. I put her through this and I was afraid that she would reject me. She was beautiful, she had my blond hair and she has Jules' nose and mouth. I couldn't believe I was meeting my daughter for the first time in 5 years, I never thought that would ever happen.

"Hi baby, hi sweetheart. How you feeling? I heard that you were sick, but Daddy's friend Angie fixed you for your mommy and your brother and sister."

"Uhm, who is there?" she asked opening her beautiful sleepy blue eyes.

"I am sorry honey I didn't mean to wake you up," I just hope she wouldn't scream and get me kicked out; plus she can't be upset she just had open heart surgery.

"It ok daddy, I am Valerie, and I miss you."

"Daddy… how did you know?"

"I have seen pictures of you, Mommy keeps one on her wallet plus we all carry picture of you everywhere, but mommy doesn't know because she cries every time she see it." I couldn't believe my ears; tears started falling down my eyes. I was glad my kids didn't hate me or even her.

"Nice to meet you Valerie, yes I am your daddy and I miss you guys so much," I said and gave her a kiss on the forehead crying even more now.

"Daddy stop crying, everything is going to be alright. I knew that you were going to come back to us. I told Mommy."

"How did you know and what Mommy say?"

"I just knew because deep down I know you love us and you would do anything to come back to us, and we all pray every night that you will come home safe. Mommy said we just need to have faith"

"Mommy is right we just need to have faith. How is she doing by the way?"

"She Mommy, she strong, she everything, but we could see that she sad when people ask about you or when we go to families parties and you not there."

"I am sorry about that honey; I just wish I could change it."

"But you could, you here now" _whoa she is smart for a 5 year old._

"About that honey, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I was here, not even your mother, brother or sister."

"But daddy is not fair, you here now and we miss you so much and now we could be a family."_ Damn this girl is breaking my heart, she so smart like her mother and thank god for that_.

"And I miss you too, but I need to keep you guys safe, so please Valerie do this for Daddy."

"Ok I promise I won't tell if you promise to visit every night," she said and I laugh. _I swear just like her mom._

"I promise how about you go back to sleep you need your rest baby, and I'll stay here guarding you."

"Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams" and I kissed her again and she closed her beautiful blues eyes.

I spent the rest of the night watching her sleep. She is beautiful, strong and smart like her mother and her siblings. I swear we made some great kids. I just wish that one day I would be able to be with them again. But if I don't, I promise god that I would watch them and make sure no harm comes to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: **

**Sorry i took so long to update, but i being working a lot and is hard for me to get to the computer. Anyway thank you everyone who reviews, follow and favorite, and everyone else. I know everyone is dying for Sam and Jules to see each other, but i have other plans. It will be soon, but i want to establish Sam position in the team and also I want to everyone to see where Sam is coming from and the pain that he going through. And all the sacrifice that both them had to make, because is not only Sam that has a secret. Jules also is hiding something that no one knows. Anyway that for later. I hope you guys like this chapter, looking forward to reviews and suggestions.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**SRU Headquarters **

**Sam POV**

"Good morning Braddock, how was your night? You look like you haven't slept." Spike said. Damn this guy is nosy. Do I really look that bad? Hey it was worth it anyway.

"Yeah Sam, you like hell, I don't know how you going to pass your qualifications." Lewis said.

"Don't underestimate me. Only because I haven't slept well, it doesn't mean I don't know how to do my job." I said laughing.

"You are a cocky, arrogant bastard, you know that." Spike said and the room got quiet. Everyone was staring at me to see my reaction. But honestly I think that the funniest thing I ever heard.

"Oh Spike you don't know the half of it, plus I been call worst." I said and Spike laugh while everyone else just groan. I really like Spike, if no one finds out I am here, I know Spike and I would be great friends.

Everyone was in the shooting range and Wordy and Ed were walking toward the room, when Wordy comment how this day should be interesting.

"You right about that Wordy, let see how good Mr. Cocky is over there." Ed said.

"I know right, cocky." Wordy said and laugh remembering the conversation in the locker room. "Hey but they both doing good"

"Yeah, Sabine is really impressive." Ed said

"But she is no Jules."

"She not Jules, but she look like she really wants this job compare to the arrogant bastard over there, whose Daddy made a few phone calls and got him the job. I bet you he just here to pass the time until his Daddy find a better position for him." Ed said frustrated that he had to deal with Sam and people like him that think they better than everyone.

"You don't know that Ed, his dad maybe made a few phone calls, but he has to know what he doing to be in Special Forces and be all those years in the desert."

"Oh please, I bet money he was sitting out there, bossing everyone around thinking he look good in a uniform, just because he the son of some high ranking official."

"Why are you judging him? You don't know what he been through. Maybe he acts like that because he doesn't know how to act around people. Everything is a competition over there."

"Whatever Wordy, but if he gives me one problem, his out, I don't care whose his Daddy is." Ed said and with that he storm in the room.

At the shooting range Sabine when first. She did real well. She really is earning the spot in team one. Then it was Braddock turn.

"Damn he is good." Lewis said.

"Samtastic." Spike said.

"His is quick too." Wordy said.

"Well he could shoot, but can he negotiate." Ed said with so much frustration in his words. Everyone was just staring at him. Then he walked away and took Sabine with him.

"Hey boss, what going on with him? I know is hard to trust a rookie, but he is not giving Braddock a chance, like he giving Sabine? Spike asked.

"I don't know, maybe Braddock rub him the wrong way. You know how Ed is when it comes to people that think they know everything." Greg said.

"True, but I honestly think there is more to Sam than he let of see." Wordy said.

"I agree with that. For some reason I feel like he needs this to work. Is like this his last hope." Spike said.

"Damn Spike since when you became a negotiator and could read people." Lewis said and everyone laugh.

"Yeah, Spike since when?" Wordy asked.

"Whatever guys, I just think Sam needs a friend, is like he caring the weight of the world in his shoulder and he act like that so he won't go crazy." Spike said.

"I actually think you right Spike, there is something there, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. Anyway, let hope is for the best and continue working." Greg said and they left the room to continue with today training.

The rest of the day they spend it training and making sure the rookies knew everything they needed to know to be an SRU officer. So far, they are both good at shooting. Braddock is better because of his sniper skills in the Army, but Sabine is better at negotiating. Which right now it fit because they backup negotiator and sniper is out for a couple of months. And until she comes back, they won't have to decide who stay in the team and who is out. At the end of the day everyone got ready and where heading out. Sam and Spike were the last one in the locker room.

"Hey Sam we going to the Goose, you want to come?" Spike asked.

"Honestly, no thank you, I need to sleep, maybe another night." Sam answer and Spike look it disappointed. Maybe he did judge Sam wrong, and he did like everyone, Spike though.

"Oh, ok" Spike said while they were walking out toward the front desk.

**At the front desk**

"So Jules call and she said that she would meet us at the Goose" Greg said.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to see her" Lewis said.

"Yeah me too" Wordy said

"Who is Jules?" Donna asked.

"That the other team member that one of you guys is covering for until she comes back" Ed said.

"Is she ok?" Donna asked.

"She just had some family problem, but everything ok now." Wordy said

"You are coming right, so you could meet her?" Lewis asked.

"Meet who?" Spike asked, as him and Sam reach the front desk.

"The only member of this team that we missing and we can't wait to come back." Lewis said.

"OMG, I can't wait, let go." Spike said practically running to the door.

"You are coming Sam?" Wordy asked.

"No thank you, I need to catch on some sleep." Sam said.

"We won't be long, plus is still early." Lewis said.

"Honestly, I can't" Sam said.

"Whatever" Lewis said and walk away.

"It ok Sam, you guys could meet another day." Wordy said following the rest of the guys.

"Meet who?" Sam asked Donna. But before she could answer, Ed call her and she just gave him some sympathetic look and walk away. Sam just stood there and watches them go. Then he took a taxi to the hotel and took a shower and went to sleep. But not before he set his alarm to wake him up at 10:00 pm, so he could visit his daughter again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Thank you everyone again for the reviews, followers, favorite and everyone that read my story. I personally would like to thank arlette - sweet- heart, she being great. You guys should check out her story, it really interesting. Also to my guest, i love the comment. I hope you like this chapter. And again to everyone. I know it hard for some people to review but i would love to know what people are thinking, and if they want to see something. Also some reviews are so funny, i know everyone is dying for me to fix it, but i am really into the details and establishing every situation. I could really said it get better and really intriguing. But that up to you guys to judge. Anyway thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**At the Goose**

"Hi guys" Jules said.

"Jules" scream Spike and gave her a hug. Then Lewis pushed Spike out of the way so he could have his turn. After all the hugs and everyone settling down, Ed introduced Donna.

"Jules this Donna, one of the members we are training right now."

"Hi Donna, I am Jules, how this guys are treating you, are the giving you a hard time?" Jules asked.

"Hi, no they good. I don't mind anyway." Donna said and took a sit next to Ed.

"I thought there were two rookies?" Jules asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't make it." Spike said, while everyone else stayed quiet.

"How about I go and order the drinks." Donna said and got up and walked up to the bar.

"Ok, what happen, Ed and Lewis look angry, Spike look guilty, Wordy look sympathetic and Greg you look like this situation could get out of hand for no reason." Jules said.

"The problem is that Ed and Lewis don't like the new guy." Spike said.

"Is not I don't like him, I don't trust him, he is too cocky." Lewis said.

"So what, he could learn to be better, you guys not giving him a chance." Spike said a little louder than he expect.

"Was up with you Spike, since when you became his defender. Look I don't trust him. Yeah he is good with the shooting and got some skills, but that don't mean he is right to be in this team. And the moment he does something I don't like his out." Ed said.

"Ed you can't judge him, we all make mistake, and we here to help each other out, you have to put your personal feelings aside, plus the kid just got back to society, give him a break." Wordy said and Ed glared at him. But before Ed could answer Jules caught him off.

"So why you don't trust him?" Jules asked.

"He comes from a wealthy family, who's everything be handed to him. Even this damn job, was because of his daddy. Please until he could prove himself to me, I won't change my mind." Ed said and grabs one of the beers that Donna was bringing to the table.

"Wordy right, Ed, you out all people should not judge someone because of they family, we see so much out there and we see the look could be deceiving. I agree, he needs to prove himself to earn his spot on this team, but everyone deserved a chance." Jules said.

"Whatever" Ed said and everyone just stared.

"Hey Jules, maybe you know him, growing up where you grew up in…" Spike started saying but was caught off by Greg.

"That is enough about the rookie. It had been like this all day. We are here to celebrate the recovery of Valerie." Greg said and everyone agree.

They spent the rest of the night talking and drinking and planning what they were going to do in the next couples of months.

* * *

**Sam POV **

I woke up at 10 pm and got myself ready to go to the hospital. Today was easier to go in. I just went straight to Angie office, and waited there until she gave me permission to go in. When I walk in Valerie was sleeping. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and watch her sleep. She looked like an angel. A beautiful innocent angel, that I would do everything in my power to make sure nothing happen to her, or the rest of my family. I had sacrifice so much for them and make sure that no danger comes to them. For God sake, it took me 5 years to meet my own daughter. I didn't even know Jules was pregnant with our third child when I left.

**Flashback **

It has been two days since I left my family. And I told Jules, the love of my life that I didn't love her and that it was a mistake. I was at the Special Forces Headquarters when my buddy Matt came looking for me.

"Hey, Braddock, your wife is outside, screaming for you to come out."

"What, she can't be here." I said and ran to the front door. When I got there two uniform officers were on each side of her, telling her to calm down, and that they couldn't give her any information regarding the officers in the unit. All I wanted to do was run to her and hold her, but he was very specific when he said stay away from Jules and the kids or I will regret it. It was like she had sense me there and came up to the window even though she couldn't see me, and started banging on the glass and calling my name.

"Braddock you son of bitch, I know you are there. Get out here you coward, how could you run and leave your family like that. Please Sammy come out, I know you in there, I could feel you. I love you, I promise whatever it is we could solve it together. We have been through so much to give up now. I can't do this by myself. I can't care for 3 kids by myself. Yeah Sammy I am pregnant, so we need you. I need you, so please come back." She said and then felt to her knees sobbing. It broke my heart, and all I wanted to do was pick her up and hold her for the rest of our life. But their life is more important to me then watching them die, so I turn around and walked away.

**End of Flashback**

I remember that day, everyone spent the day, either calling me names or looking at me like I am the worst human being in this world. But what could I have done, I couldn't count of my father or her family. They hate me enough already. And when he first approach me, I didn't believe him and told him to stay away from us, but just two days before I left them, I took a bullet on the shoulder, when I intersected a threat to Jules. If I didn't get in the way Jules would have being dead and it was my entire fault. So I took the opportunity and left. And over the years I try to eliminate the threat towards them but every time I get new pictures and videos of my family and what they could do to them if I even go near them. I am one to face my problem and take risk and not afraid of dying, but not with my family and I be damn if I let something happen to them because I wasn't willing to put them first.

"I swear I have the worst luck." I said sarcastically

"What was that, daddy?"

"Oh nothing, that I am the luckiest guy in this world."

"You are?" She asked amazed, like I am telling her a secret.

"Yes I am, because I have you, Sam, Danny and your mom."

"Don't forget about Kathy."

"Kathy. Who is that?"

"She is your daughter too, daddy. You don't remember, she takes care of us when mommy is at work, she really smart and beautiful like mommy."

"Sorry baby, I don't know her, your mom said she your sister."

"Yes, she said even thought we don't have the same blood, she part of the family." _Bless they hearts. Jules must have adopted her. _

"Oh I see, how long she been living with you guys"

"Since, I was born. So you like her too right, because she family."

"Of course baby, she is your sister, so that make her my daughter too. Now I am luckier."

"I am lucky too, right daddy?" she ask with those big beautiful baby blues.

"Sweetheart, you are the luckiest baby girl in the world. You survive open heart surgery, have a family that loves you and you forgave me. You don't even know how lucky that makes you."

"Thanks daddy." She said.

"Anytime sweetheart, how about I tell you a story and you go back to sleep."

"Ok" she said and closed her eyes.

The rest of the night, I watch her sleep and even slept myself. And in the morning I kiss her goodbye and went to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note:Thank you everyone again for the reviews, and reading the story. This chapter is dedicated to BuzyBee223. She really make me laugh with her reviews, it so funny. Anyway please review and i hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Let see if you guys catch a little detail about this chapter, that would be explain later on.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Sam POV**

It been a month, and so far things are a little better at the SRU. Donna and I really step up and I am still on Ed bad side, but I try to avoid him as much as I can. Unless is something regarding work. No matter what I am always professional. To be honest, it doesn't bother me the attitude that Ed has towards me. Since as long as I could remember, I have dealt with people judging me because of my family. So to me is like been in the Army, but less hostility. In this month Spike and I have been pair a lot, much to Lewis liking. But it Greg order, plus it seem like Spike is the only one the really understood me and took the time to get to know me. Now that Valerie is back home, I had more time to go out with the team and get to know them and hopefully show them that I am trust worthy. But when the team is not out am either hanging out with some of my special force friends, or going to places with Spike.

"So Spike, why are we on the mall?" I asked.

"I have to grab so new gear for babycakes and some new gadget that just came out too."

"I have to said, you really good with technology, I think you would had been good in Special Forces. We could use people like you, that are able to track anything and don't get caught. Don't get me wrong with have people like that, but you are special." I said and it got me thinking,_ how that would be a good idea. So far Spike has proved himself to be friendly, honest, and trustworthy kind of guy. I think I could really trust him and try to find a second opinion to my situation and maybe catch the bastard that keep threatening my family. _

"Oh Sam are you trying to seduce me because I have to said you not my type." Spike joke and we both laugh.

"Not interested Spike, but been serious here, I could really use your help in something but you have to promise me not to say anything." I started saying when I was cut off by someone calling Spike.

"Spike"

"Hi Katherine, how you doing, long time no see. How the family, how is school?" Spike asked.

"Oh, they find and I just finish high school, and I am debating between going on vacation with my friend before college start or staying here and help out. Oh I am sorry, I am so rude, hi I am Katherine and you are?" She said and extended her hand to me. I felt weird for some reason. She looked so familiar, like I know her from some where. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize she was still waiting.

"No is my fault I should had introduce you guys, this is Sam my friend." Spike said.

"Nice to meet you Katherine, I am sorry I zoned out, you remind me of someone." I said

"Funny, I feel the same way, but I can't seem to put my finger on whom." She said and we stared at each other one second longer before Spike interrupted and suggest we go grab some lunch.

We sat down and ate, while listening to Spike talk about his toys and babycakes. Katherine and I just roll our eyes or laugh at the stupid things that Spike said. Then after a while Spike excused himself and when to get his things at the store before he couldn't find them. Katherine and I sat there for a while in our own thoughts. It was awkward at first but then we started talking and it felt so natural. Not like a man liking a woman, plus she was under age. But as a father daughter conversation, where the father realizes that his daughter is all grown up and ready to make her mark in the world.

"You know Sam, I know I just met you, but I really like you. I get a good vibe from you. I am really good at reading people. And I know I am stepping over the line here, but in your eyes I see so much pain and hurt. Like you keeping a big secret and you dying to tell someone so they could help you but you don't even know how to start." She said and I fault the urge to tell her to mind her damn business and walk away and leave her there. But to be honest I was impressed. Not a lot of people could read me and maybe she right anyway.

"You know what, you really impressed me, not a lot of people could actually read me, or even have the gut to tell me to my face. Is true something is bothering me and I have a secret that as much as I want to shared with someone I can't. But honey the feeling is mutual. I am not the only one hiding something. You see I am not as good as you reading people but I know the look when I see it. The look that said that you can't be happy because something bad always happen. That one of the reason you can't make up your mind about going to the trip, you are afraid. You are afraid that if you leave, you would come back and you family won't be there, afraid to be left alone in this world." I said and _when these conversations pass the line to personal._ Then I felt bad because she started crying. I got up and sat next to her and hug her to calm her down.

"You right Sam, I am scare. I had been through so much. I grew up in the foster system, my parents didn't want me and the only foster mom that really cares about me died in a car crash 5 years ago. And as much as I hate the day, I am also glad because I met this wonderful lady with a heart of gold that took me in even though her and her family couldn't take care me. And I am grateful for them because now I am going to college and accomplishing everything I always wanted. But I can't seem to shake the feeling that this is to good to be true. That I would turn around and when I look back they won't be there. I hate feeling this way and I want to tell them but I don't want to be more of a burden for them. They really don't need the stress right now." She said and by now she is sobbing evens more.

"It alright honey, let it out. I promise you everything is going to be alright. Your family love you and they would understand, especially the lady with the heart of gold like you said. It is alright to be afraid. Especially after all you being through, but sometimes is good to have faith and hold on to those that gives us strength to survive. Never feel guilty for being happy. And you could go to the trip, with technology now in days we could chat live from across oceans. And if that don't work we have Spike, he could build you one." I said and we both laugh.

"For some reason I believe you."

"Look I had a rough childhood too. I did have a mom and dad and even with both parents, it didn't stop life from being so unkind and unfair. It life and all we could do is try our best to live with no regrets. Sometimes we have to make sacrifice for the people we love, but as long as you willing to handle the loneliness and the pain then that alright too."

"You talking about yourself now, you had to sacrifice a lot for someone you care about, right? I am really sorry for your pain Sam; I wish I could take it away from you like you just did mine. So thank you, it really helps to talk to someone."

"Hey some pain are worth it, trust me I don't mind. Anyway thank you, I haven't had this heart to heart conversation in a while. Plus I am glad I could help. How about we go find Spike before they calls us through the intercom asking is someone lost a child." I said and that definitely put her in a good mood. She couldn't stop laughing. I thought she was going to pass out. Then she settles down and we head it to the store. Before going in I stop her.

"Listen Katherine, this is my number, if you ever feel like talking and you don't have anybody, you could call me anytime. You could always talk to your family, but if you ever need a second opinion. I am always here." I said and look her straight in the eyes so she could see how serious I was.

"Thanks Sam." She said and took the number and put it in her pocket.

**Katherine POV**

Today has being a weird day. I went to visit Jules and the kids because I miss them so much, it was almost a week since my graduation and I have not seeing them, but I was getting everything organize after finishing High School to start college in the fall. I still haven't decided if I am going to the trip with my friends, but I need to make up my mind soon. Anyway after breakfast she kicks me out the house and told me to go shopping, even gave me money. It was weird, I got the feeling she didn't want me in the house. I hope I didn't do anything to upset her. Anyway I went to the mall and I saw some cute summer clothes that would be perfect for the vacation. It only a month right, I should really go, maybe I let loose a little bit. I am walking through the mall when I saw Spike. I call him and started talking, then I notice his friend I was embarrassed for being rude. Spike introduces us and I couldn't help to think that I knew him from some where. Then we sat down for lunch and listen to Spike ramble about something. The entire time I couldn't help to think that there was something wrong with Sam. He tries really hard to hide it, but his eyes gave him away. Is like he carrying so much pain and for some reason all I wanted to do is make sure he was ok. Spike got up and left and I sat there with Sam, which at first it was awkward, but them we started having a pretty good conversation. My curiosity got the best of me and I decide to tell him exactly how I felt about him. After I finish I waited to see his reaction, I was expecting for him to scream at me and walk away, but he didn't. He actually turned the tables on me and actually makes me open up to feelings that I have being hiding for a while. It was good to have the conversation with him. It was like I was talking to my father and he was reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. And when he offer his number to me, I look at him right in the eyes and I knew that I be safe with him. Which had me thinking that he is what Jules need? They both have the same quality, smart, honest, protective of they loves ones and most of all that they would sacrifice their life for the people they love. It a match made in heaven, and I would make sure that those two would meet. Come to thinking about it, why they haven't met, I should ask Spike.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Sorry the chapter is short but i would be updating later this week too. Anyway thanks you everyone again for everything. I want to dedicate this chapter to JUSTICEROCKS, because the girl is amazing, especially when it come to family and kids stories. If you guys havent read her stories, you guys should. Also the kids conversation was her idea. Thanks again and please reviews. And soon Jules and Sam would meet i promise.  
**

* * *

**Jules POV**

I am so happy that Katherine graduated. That girl being through so much, she deserved to be happy for once. I know she wish her mother was here, and I know she scare to go on the trip. I am not sure why she so scare, maybe is the feeling of being alone, but we have prove to her that we love her and we will be here for her. She came this morning to visit and I couldn't believe the girl didn't even remember her own birthday. I am throwing her a surprise party and I invited her friend and all my co-worker and their families. Also Angie and her family are coming too. I could never thank her enough for saving my baby girl life. Right now the kids and I are fixing the house and getting everything ready, and by noon Katherine present would be arriving.

"Mommy I already finish cleaning my room." Samantha said.

"Thanks Sam, how about you go help Danny fix his room and when you guys finish we could get ready for the party."

"Ok mommy, I love you."

"I love you too Sam." and then she ran upstairs to help her little brother. I notice Valerie sitting in the couch looking sad.

"Hey baby, what wrong?"

"Mommy he doesn't love me no more." she said and started crying.

"What you mean he doesn't love you no more, and who is he?" I asked her sitting up in the couch and putting her in my lap.

"Daddy, mommy, he said he would visit me every night."

"What, Valerie please tell me everything from the beginning."

"He came to see me when I was in the hospital and said I was the luckiest girl in the world." She said and hip cup trying to hold the tears and then she clean her nose with my shirt. At the moment I had to laugh because it reminded me of Sammy. The time I was holding him crying, and he clean his nose in my shirt. He was so embarrassed. Anyway I have to find out if this is true.

"Honey are you sure, how he look like, do you even know how he look like?" I asked her all these question trying to get my emotion together. Can he really be here? Does he even know about her, about us? And if he does why is it that he is not here. She started crying more.

"Mommy, did I do anything wrong, does he hate me, he won't come back because of me."

"Oh baby, is not you, he doesn't hate you, he loves you very much. He loves all of us and if he could he would be here with us, but he needs to do his job right now."

"You sure mommy, he love me."

"Baby, you and your brother and sister are the most important people in daddy life. He would do anything for you guys. But right now he needs to help the people that can't protect themselves, but one day he would be here with us, I promise." I said to calm her down, but in reality I know is true. Sammy loves them so much, even though he doesn't know about Valerie.

"Ok, mommy I love you."

"I love you too, how about you help Sam and Danny and then we get ready for the party."

"Ok" she said and ran to the stairs with her blond ponytail swinging from side to side.

I stood in the coach for a moment trying to get my head around everything she just said. Could it be true? Could he be here? Could he know about Valerie and her condition that she inherit from him? Oh Sammy I miss you so much, part of me wish is true because I really want to see you. Make sure you are ok, I don't care about everything else; just want to make sure you alive. I know I should ask Angie when she comes this afternoon. She would know if he was there, and so help me god if Braddock is in town and he being hiding from us, he really going too regretted.

* * *

**Thank you. Please reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: Thank you everyone again for the reviews and also for following and favoring it. Basically thank you everyone. Just a few hours for season 5, can't wait. If i get three reviews today i would update chapter 11, and in the chapter we get a little of Sam and Jules past and they relationship with they fathers. So reviews. Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Katherine POV**

After I left Sam and Spike in the mall I went back to my studio. Jules wants me to move back with her, and my room is still waiting, but I wanted to be on my own. I think is more of fear of getting to close to them. I love them, I do and it was great living there with them, but I wanted to get emancipated and prove to myself, mostly my birth parents that I am capable of making it through life without them. I don't know the reason they gave me up, but half of me hate them for not wanting me. And in order for me to forgive them, they need to have a really good reason. My thoughts were interrupt when Jules text me, telling me to wear a nice dress and come by the house so we could take the kids out. I got ready and took a taxi to her house. When I arrived it was really quiet, which is odd for a house with three small children, especially with all the energy those kids have.

"Surprise" everyone yell and I was taken back with the amount of people that were there.

"What going on?" I ask all shy and getting red by the minute.

"Happy birthday honey" Jules said and gave me a hug follow by Samantha, Danny and Valerie. _Oh whoa I forgot my birthday._

"You didn't remember Kathy?" Samantha asked.

"No, baby, but thank you everyone for this." I said and everyone came to give me hug and congratulate me on my birthday and for graduating high school.

"Mommy presents" Samantha said

"Alright, let get Kathy her presents."

"Come Kathy is outside, you going to love it" Danny said and pull my hand while I carried Valerie, and everyone else follow.

"Close your eyes Kathy." Valerie said. I did as I was told and then I hear the garage door open and everyone saying "Whoa".

"Open it" The kids scream and when I did, I was speechless. I had tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe Jules did this.

"Why are you crying Kathy, you don't like it?" Valerie asked also getting emotional.

"No honey is not that, is that I love it so much, thank you, I don't think I deserved this." I said and I couldn't hold the tears.

"We love you, you our big sister." Danny said.

"Yeah, and mommy said you need one for school." Samantha said.

"Oh, guys I love you so much, and yeah I am your big sister and I would be there for you guys anytime." I said and hug all three of them.

"Can we get in?" Danny asked. He really loves cars.

"Later baby, let me thank Mom and then we go see it."

"Ok" they said and went to play with Wordy girls and Angie son.

"Thank you Jules, you didn't have too, a car is too much money"

"Kathy, first I am glad you call me mom again, and two you know money is not a problem for us."

"I know Jules but you already gave me an account with money for college, you also have three kids to take care off. I don't want to be a burden."

"Stop it Katherine, how many time I have to explain that you are my daughter too. Just because you not my blood that don't mean I love you any less. And I have four kids not three and all you guys have an account for college, Sammy and I open college accounts for Samantha and Danny and I continue with you and Valerie, so you guys are all equal. And last you not a burden, so stop the self pity party and enjoy yourself, because your life just began, baby girl and I want the best for you, the same as the other three." Jules said now in tears and hug me. I know she right, but I can't hope to feel this way. I didn't do anything special to deserve all this love; I didn't even think I could get all this love in the first place.

"Sorry and thank you for everything, you are right let celebrate."

After the self pity party, we got back to the guest and we talk, dance and ate some amazing food. I was sitting on the stairs of the backyard watching everyone and how happy they were, especially Jules and the kids. The only person missing was Sammy, her husband. I never seen picture of him or even know the entire story, but she just bring up his name sometimes. I think is more of a nickname then anything else. If he would have being here then it would have being perfect. But he is not here, he walked away and I can't wrap my head around as to why the man would walk out in this beautiful family. Forget him, they deserved better, someone who would love them and make them happy. Someone, who would sacrifice his life for them, that is nice and sweet and kind. Like Sam. Yeah Sam would be perfect in this family. I look around to see if Spike brought him, but he is nowhere to be seeing. So I got up and when to find Spike.

**Spike POV **

After the mall, I told Sam about Katherine birthday party and how the entire team was invited. But he said that he already had plan and that if he finishes early that he would text me, so I could give him that address so he could stop by. He did say he like Katherine and that she was a really smart young lady and he would try his best to show up. I really would like him to show up, he really need to have some fun. He is so guarded, especially with his emotions, but lately he looking really sad. I could see it in his eyes, and when he wanted to ask me something and tell me not to tell anyone I couldn't help to think that something really bad is happening to him. I try to ask him again after Katherine left but he just brushes it off and said maybe another day. I don't care what Ed and Lou think, Sam is a good guy, he arrogant and cold, but that his defense mechanism. And he deserved to be treated like everyone else. Sometimes people just need other to believe on them so they could open up, but Ed and Lewis keep crushing him down. You know maybe Sam needs a girlfriend that would give him all the love that he deserves. Oh, I have an idea, I should introduce him to Jules, and they would be perfect for each other. I was interrupt from my thoughts when Katherine touches me.

"Hey Spike can I speak to you?" Katherine asked.

"Sure, what happen?"

"Listen I had an idea, and I don't know how you going to take it, but I hope that you could help me out with it."

"Ok, I will try my best"

"You see your friend Sam" she started saying but she seems nervous.

"Yeah"

"Well, I like him, and don't look at me like that, not for me, but for Jules. I think they be perfect for each other."

"Whoa, you read my mind; I was just thinking the same thing right now."

"So you agree."

"Yes, we should hook them up."

"I know right, he work with you guys right, and Jules and him haven't met yet."

"No they haven't met and he does work with us, which can complicate things because you know the SRU rules, no dating teammates in the same team."

"Oh, I forgot about that, yes it complicated but they make such a cute couple and they both need to be happy and I think they would make each other happy. For once I would like to see those two happy, forget the rules, and forget everyone else. They have too much sadness between the both of them for a lifetime, for them not to risk the rules."

"I agree with you, but what about if they don't like each other."

"Then the rules won't be a problem. They would just be co-worker and no harm done. But I am tired of seeing Jules sad, and I could see the same thing in Sam eyes. And it might be me but maybe sad time sad equal happy. And I know they could be happy."

"So when should we start this little operation" I said and she laugh.

"Well I am going on vacation for a month."

"That too long"

"I know right. Look if they meet before I get back, you keep me update how things are going, if they don't, then we should set them up after I get back, maybe for Wordy annual barbeque party."

"That perfect, deals then. Let see how bad faith want them to meet."

"To faith." She said and we both laugh.

* * *

**Don't forget guys, 3 reviews and chapter 11 is up by the third review. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author notes: I did promise 3 reviews and i would update. So here is the next chapter, i hope you guys like this. Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Jules POV **

I was really happy for Katherine and the kids. They are having so much fun with everyone. The little ones can't stop running and playing around with Wordy girls and Angie son. Which remind me I need to talk to Angie?

"Angie, you have a minute."

"Sure, Jules, what happen?"

"Well, Valerie was sad today because she said that her daddy don't love her no more because he doesn't visit now like when she was in the hospital." I said staring right in her eyes to find any reaction to what I just said, but her face stay blank. She didn't give anything away.

"She did." She said mostly surprise than anything else.

"Did anybody visit her, when you were there?"

"No, Jules, and you know there is no visiting hours at night."

"I know that, but he Special Forces, he could find a way. You sure you never saw anyone."

"Jules, I am sure. I kept my eye on her and when it was quiet I use to sit with her and watch her sleep. She like a daughter to me too, I would never let anyone in without your permission."

"I know Angie, I am sorry; I just don't know what to think. Part of me is mad that he could be here, just watching over us and part of me is happy that he might be here and he reaching out, but don't know how. Oh this is so hard."

"Don't worry Jules, everything is going to be ok, just have faith."

"I keep telling myself that and the kids, but until when. My father wants me to divorce him and use the excused that he disappear, which in reality is true because I don't know where the hell he at. He also wants me to find someone else because he doesn't want me to be alone, and my kids need a male role model. Blah, blah, blah, same old story."

"I can't tell you what to do, but all I have to say is, follow your heart and do what best for your family and yourself."

"You right, but how long can I follow my heart. If it wasn't because of those kids and how strong I was raised to be, I would be lost without Sammy. He has been in my life since as long as I could remember. He the only guy that I ever being with and he took half of my heart the day he walked away. Nobody in the world could replace what he left. Except maybe him, and still that would be hard." I said now releasing the tears that I was trying to hold.

"Jules please don't cry you would see that he would be back and you guys would get through this. Whatever it is, you guys love each other enough that not even Romeo and Juliet romance would do justice. Trust me when I said that the love you two have is beyond this life, it for eternity." She said and I couldn't help to laugh.

"Angie you such a romantic, who said stuff like that, justice, eternity. That what I like about you, you are really funny. Anyway this is not a fairy tale, things don't happen the way and Sam and I just two ordinary people that got involved to young and then realize we had different views in life. I just regret that they were kids involved before he realized he didn't want to be with me. I know he love them, but he also wants his life and freedom."

"Whatever you said Jules, when you get your happy ending, don't say I didn't warm you." She joke and we both laugh.

"I am surprise you were in the military with you showing me this girly side of yours" I joke back at her.

"I would tell you that I was an amazing sniper, and we could go to the gun range any time and I could prove it to you."

"Oh that the attitude I like to see, I would love the challenge, tell me the time and place and I will be there."

"You crazy Jules, I could see why Sam love you."

"Whatever, so what I am going to do about Valerie, I calm her down, but I really want to know if is true or not. I know you said he wasn't there, but maybe I would ask my father to check if he is here or the desert. And if that doesn't work I could always ask General Braddock."

"Would you go the far to ask the General, you don't let him see the kids?" She asked surprise.

"And I have my reason I don't want the man seeing my kids, but if my father can't find out, then I might just asked him."

"You know your father will be mad, especially that you going over his head to ask his boss."

"You might be right, I am just going to leave it to faith, if he is here, then I hope one day we will meet, if not, there is no reason that I start problem with my father and the general, they do work together and they are best friend, but one thing they both agree is how much they dislike Sam."

"I wonder why that is?" Angie asked, more to herself than anything else.

"Me too." I said and we just stay silence for a moment think about it.

**Angie POV**

I was surprise when she asks me if anybody had visit Valerie in the hospital. I had so many scenarios in my head. Did one of the staff told her? Did she find out Sam was here? No, there is no way that she would know that Sam is here unless Valerie told her. And I was proven right when she told me what Valerie said. It broke my heart that his 5 years old daughter would think that about him, but she just a child and she doesn't understand that sometimes loving somebody so much, you need to do things that others wouldn't agree. I had to lie to her, but I kept my promise to Sam and I love Jules and her family and I would not put them in any danger. I just hope that if she ever finds out the truth she would forgive me for not telling her. I can't believe her father wants her to get divorce and find someone else. After the sacrifice Sam did for Jules when he was only sixteen years old. Sam loves this woman more than his life. They were destined to be together and like I told her not even Romeo and Juliet had anything on them. I keep telling her to have faith, but she right until how long. We trying everything to catch this guy or guys and we had no clue were the threat is coming from. I remember the day we found out. Sam even cries because he was so scared.

**Flashback**

"It to hot in this damn desert, I can't wait for my last 5 months and then I am in Toronto in a medical school to become a heart surgeon."

"Oh, Angie, are we that bad." Matt joke

"No, but it hot, and Sam why the hell you back here, you was out, you was going to move with your family, what change."

"Don't start that again Angie, not today." Sam said and I notice he was more distracted than ever. Then I see Matt when to grab a box that was under the bunker and open it. His face pale and he look like he was going to be sick.

"What is it Matt?" I asked getting anxious and then the rest of our unit turn to look at him except for Sam.

"Sam, what the hell is this? Who the hell is black mailing you?" Matt yells at Sam, he was furious and Sam turned pale this time, he didn't move. It was like he was somewhere else, then he got angry and try to take the box out of Matt hand and everything fell and everyone saw what was on it.

"Sam why do they have picture of your family, with death threats and newspapers letters of what they would do to them if you don't obey them." I asked, while Sam just lean back against the wall with his knee up and his head on his hand.

"Guys, please forget you saw that, please, nobody could know about this. If anybody finds out you guys know my family is dead." Sam said crying by now.

"Why?"

"Honestly I don't know, they just said go back to the army and never see them again. As long as I am not with them, they would be safe."

"It doesn't make sense, what this people want from you?" I asked.

"Look Angie I don't know, all I know I was coming from work and I see this man standing near my house pointing a gun at Jules and I got in the way when he took the shot and it hit me in the arm. After that, I beat the guy to death and then shot him, General Callaghan got involve and told me that the guy was stalking my family because of what happen when we were sixteen. That he wanted to make us paid. He was not happy about it, and told me to leave them, that I would be the death of them. I refuse and told him to stay out of it, but later the day I receive my first later, saying I have to leave right always or Jules would be dead. I said my goodbyes and now I am here. I thought that he would stop and I try to keep stab on them, but this damn people know my every move and Jules and the kids move. I honestly don't know what to do. I am just hoping that they don't find out about you guys knowing." Sam said and by now he is in Charlie arms sobbing.

"So that why Jules came looking for you before we left?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Jules doesn't know anything about it; she didn't even notice what happen right outside our house because the guy was using a silencer. And I use his own gun to kill him. Jules just think I don't love them and that they were a mistake. That the only thing I could think off so she wouldn't press me for more information."

"Oh Sammy, I am sorry, you had to do that. You are an amazing person and you done so much for her and your family." Charlie said now crying too.

"Let make a deal, nobody would speak of this to anyone, when we get a chance we try to do some digging. Angie you will be back in the state soon, act normal and then little by little you try and find out how Jules and the kids, are, and keep us posted. She doesn't know that you work with Sam, so we could use that. Actually she only met me, so we could all get to watch over them." Matt said

"You guys don't have to do this" Sam said

"We are a family and a unit and we take care of our own and our families, so your problem is our problem and we all get through this. We would catch who ever are doing this, even if we need to die doing it." Charlie said.

"Thank you." He said and that day the seven of us continue talking about what can we do to help and solve the situation.

**End of Flashback**

I miss you guys, we being through so much. The seven of us, were more than a unit, we were family and I know I had to leave and things change after what happen to Matt, but we still close and now Sam is here and the rest is following us soon. They should be here in a few weeks, and we need the help. Sam can't continue like this. The man is in so much pain, I don't know what to do any more. I want to tell him were Jules live and how they work in the same place, but the moment I do that, he would run. I don't want him to run, I want him to be here for them, because the moment he run again, not even us would know where the hell Sam would run too and hide and trust me he knows how to hide. At least he hasn't being receiving those damn letter and packages, which let me to believe that we have a mole. But it hard to pin point who that is because the unit was separated and send on sole mission and only Charlie and Michael know he is here. Sometimes I think it comes from above. Both General agree on how much they dislike Sam and nobody could wrap they head around it. It weird because General Braddock and General Callaghan are best friend and grew up together, but they don't approve of they children being together. I just hope that faith stop being a bitch and get them back together. It being a month and they still haven't cross path.

* * *

**Remember the sooner you guys reviews, the sooner i would update. I know everyone is dying to see Sam and Jules get together and I am trying to get there.** **Thank you again. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: Whoa guys three chapters in two days. You guys are lucky. Anyway Thank you everyone. And please reviews i would love to see what you guys thinking. And the more i get reviews the faster i will post, plus is about two more chapters, maybe three for Jules and Sam to get together. So please reviews, i just want to make sure you guys are getting the explanations because in the end everything comes together. And this chapter is dedicated to ANDORIAN ICE PRINCESS, because she make me change my mind about her man Ed. I hope you like this one and Ed would change his mind in the next chapter. Thanks.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Katherine POV**

Vacation was amazing. We went to the Caribbean and we saw some of the most beautiful beaches I ever seeing. I didn't want to come back, a month was to short for all the places that we travel. After getting back and resting for like two days, I decide to go to Jules house. I haven't seeing them since I left and I miss them too much. I drove over to the house and I let myself in with my key.

"Good morning Katherine."

"Good morning Jules, how you guys being, I miss you so much."

"We being good and we miss you too." She said and gave me a hug.

"The kids are still sleeping?"

"Yes, why you asked."

"I have gift for them and I want to surprise them."

"Please, after my cup of coffee." Jules said and I giggle.

"Can't wait to go to work I guess."

"You have no idea. Don't get me wrong I love them with all my life and they never disappoint me. There is always something new with them, but I also like my job and it been almost three months and I do miss it, especially the uniform." Jules sight and I laugh.

"I get it, don't worried you will be at work soon, and they would be in school and then it would be the other way around."

"Thank you, smart ass." She said and I laugh even more.

"Talking about work, did you ever get to meet Spike friend, the rookie."

"Come to think about it, no, it been two months and I don't know who he is. That is weird right. Every time the team meet up for drink, he always have something to do or when I go over there he had already left."

"I met him before I left, he is a nice guy. I think you would like him."

"You did, how come I didn't know about this?" she asked all serious.

"Relax mom, it was at the mall. He was with Spike and we got to talking and I got a really good vibe from him."

"Mom, trying to be cute, I know you Kathy, you thinking about something."

"Busted, I think you would like him, he reminds me so much of you and he cute too."

"Katherine you know I am not looking for anybody, plus let said we meet, we work together. You know the rules."

"I know, but trust me, he is gorgeous and nice and sensitive and everything you need."

"And what about the kids, where do you leave them."

"Trust me the man would be the perfect father for those kids."

"Let not get ahead of ourselves here, plus I don't understand how you think all this about a guy, you met once and also the team been complaining how arrogant and cocky he is, so I can not see any of the quality you describe."

"I don't believe that, maybe that what he let them think, but he is really sweet and nice."

"He really made an impression on you. This is not like you."

"What you mean?" I asked worry written all over my face.

"Is not bad, I just meant, that he must really be that good of a person, because you are a good judge of character, even better than me."

"Not better than you. Trust me he really nice, how about we go meet them for lunch."

"That a great idea, let me get ready and you could wake up the kids and help me dress them."

"Deal." I said and watch her leave the kitchen. Then I send a text to Spike to let him know that we were going there for lunch and not to let Sam out of his site.

**At the SRU**

"It a slow day today guys, we are going to practice and exercise today." Greg said

"You got it Boss." Everyone said in unison and they walk to the gun range.

"Hey Sam, what are you doing today after shift?" Spike asked, thinking that if everything goes right he and Jules could go out after shift, while Kathy and he baby-sit.

"Why?"

"I want to introduce you to a friend of mine." Spike said.

"What friend?" Wordy asked.

"Yeah, what friend Spike? And how you introducing him to someone, when you, yourself don't have a girl." Lou said and everyone just laugh.

"Mind your own business Lou, this is between, Sam and I." Spike said and tries to ignore everyone laughing at him.

"Spike, I don't need you to get me a date." Sam said.

"You see Spike Samtastic here, has all the ladies at his feet, last thing he need is you hooking him up with your friend." Lou said a little to bitter for Sam liking.

"Is not like that, I just not into meeting new people right now." Sam said avoiding the glared from Lou.

"Sam do you have a girl?" Wordy asked.

"No, but I have other things in mind right now, that would take all my time."

"Like what?" Ed asked.

"Like work and some personal things that I have to deal with first."

"What kind of personal things?" Ed asked and everyone stood quiet. Everyone notice how the atmospheres change. When it came to Ed and Sam everyone was on the edge.

But before Sam could answer, Greg interrupted him.

"Eddy, is personal, so mind your own business."

"But it could affect the team, than we should know about it?"

"Has my ability affect the team so far, because if it has please enlighten me. I would like to improve it."

"Now that you ask, you need to work on your negotiation skills. It not only about taking the shot, you need to learn how to connect and you Sam don't do that." Ed said and step up right in Sam personal space.

"You are right and that why I am practicing and trying to improve myself. I'll be lucky if you give me a chance and treat me like I am a team member of this team." Sam said and looked straight in Ed eyes. They stared at each other for a few more second before Greg told them to go to lunch. They still didn't move. In the end Sam back off and walk away because Ed is still his superior and he is not in the habit of disrespecting them. And everyone follow except Ed and Greg.

"What was that Ed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about, why you keep pushing him."

"I not pushing him, it was a good question, he needs to concentrate on the job and if anything personal could affect this team, then I have a problem with."

"I agree but we all have personal lives and we don't shared, if it starts affecting the team, I would understand but it not."

"Greg, he doesn't connect, you saw him the other day in practice when he was negotiating. He called Lou a jackass."

"Eddy he has improved a lot in the last two months and he is trying, stop being so stubborn and give the man a chance." Greg said and walks away.

**Outside the gun range**

"Sam I am sorry about that." Wordy said.

"Honestly Wordy stop apologizing for Ed. Sometimes I get him and let it go, but today I am not in the mood to deal with him."

"You shouldn't be upset; he was just doing his job as team leader and if you're personal problem could affect the team than he needs to know about it." Lou said.

"Are you kidding me? Look I know he was doing his job, but unless I mess up on a mission because I was distracted about my personal life there is no reason for Ed to know every detail about my life. Trust me when I said that I would never put this team in danger willingly." Sam said and continues walking to the front desk.

"What your problem Lou, do you tell Ed everything that happens in your life?" Spike yell.

"Calm down Spike, don't fight about this please, I don't want this situation getting in the middle of this team. Just let it go, and everything would be ok."

"But it not fair, we don't tell everyone our personal life."

"Spike life is not fair, and I don't want anyone fighting over me, at the end of the day everyone had they own opinion and we can't stop that. It really doesn't bother me; I am just a little upset today."

"You are a good man." Wordy said.

"Let go to lunch guys and let talk about something else." Donna said.

"Thank you, I knew woman were smarter than man." Sam joke and they all laugh. They laughter were interrupted by Winnie.

"Hey, I was just going to call you guys." She said

"What is it Winnie?" Wordy asked.

"Actually is Sam that I need." Winnie said with a smile and Lou actually looks jealous.

"Yes" Sam said.

"Somebody is here to see you. She is in the conference room." Winnie said and everyone turn to see who it was. Sam face turns in to a huge grin and then he frown.

"Thank you Winnie" He said and walks away.

"Who is the blond, she gorgeous." Spike said.

"Don't know, she just said she needed to talk to Sam." Winnie said.

"Maybe that his girl" Lou said

"I don't think so; he said that he didn't have a girl." Wordy said

"Maybe not his girl but a love interest, some guys don't believe of giving a girl a title." Donna said.

"That could be true." Wordy said.

"Whoever she is, I like her, I hope that not his girl." Spike said more to himself than anyone in the room. At the moment Sam came out with the blond holding hands at the same time Greg and Ed was joining them.

"Boss do you mind if I go to lunch outside?" Sam asked.

"Sure Sam, you have your phone, just in case a call comes through."

"Yes sir."

"See you in an hour." Greg said and look at the blond curious, but didn't ask.

"Thank you sir, see you guys." Sam said and walks away. He didn't even bother introducing the blond to the team.

**Jules POV**

After parking the car and getting the kids, we were walking toward the entrance to the SRU headquarters when I had the unbelievable feeling to look to my left. When I look to my left I froze. There was a guy walking away with a blond next to him. But what froze me was that he reminds me so much of Sam. I couldn't see his face, but everything to his height; hair color and his walk remind me of Sam. The only thing this guy is more muscular, last time I saw Sam he was skinnier.

"Jules what wrong?" Kathy asked.

"I thought I saw somebody that I use to know."

"Maybe you know the person, you never know, is a small world."

"Trust me, it not him, not even in a million years." I said but I couldn't help the disappointment in my voice of not being him.

"Who you thought it was?"

"Nobody, forget it, let just go in." As we walk in we notice that team one was in the front desk talking to Winnie. I also notice that the rookie was not there. And I was even more surprise that I was disappointed that he was not there. I really want to meet this guy, especially after what Kathy said about him.

"Hello guys, did we show up at a bad time." I said and they all stand and stared at us. The kids ran to their uncles and hug them and kiss them.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Greg asked.

"We came to have lunch with you guys and the kids missed this place."

"Don't you mean you?" Ed asked and everyone laugh.

"I admit, I do miss this place and I can't wait to come back."

"Less then 3 weeks Jules and you be back don't worried." Wordy said and I notice how Donna got a little uncomfortable. So I decide to change the subject.

"Ok, we have sandwich for everyone, let go eat." I said and everyone walk to the break room with Spike and Lou chasing the kids. I gave one to Winnie and follow them. After everyone settle and had the meal in front them I decide to ask them about the Rookie.

"Guys, where is the rookie?"

"He just left with a blond." Lou said

"Really, is she his girlfriend?" I asked almost pouting.

"Yeah, maybe, he didn't stop to introduce." Wordy said.

"We don't know that, he is a very private person." Spike said

"Oh." I said and I drift off thinking about how much the guy outside remind me of Sam. I wonder if that is the rookie, they did say he left with a blond and there was a blond next to him. For some reason I feel weird toward the rookie, especially today. I never actually thought about him like that. And I founded it weird that it been almost three months and we still haven't met, but listening to Kathy talk about him and now seeing him, with the blond I am actually feeling disappointed and a little jealous. How come? I can't be disappointed or even jealous especially for a guy that I never really met. The only time that I had ever felt this way is when I was with Sam. Girls in school use to throw themselves at him, even when I was pregnant with his child, girls would not stop trying to make him like them. But he only had eyes for me. Until one day he woke up and realized that I am not what he wanted. Oh Sammy I miss you, why don't you come back. Maybe it is time for me to move on, I can't continue thinking about you or seeing you in places. I need to let you go; maybe this burden and heart ache I have would release me and let me be happy.

**In the back of the break room**

"Spike I can't believe that he is not here, damn, how long would it take for them to meet." Katherine said

"I know right, it was going to be perfect, but the blond show up and he left with her."

"Who is the blond, his girl?"

"I don't know, but I am hoping she is not, because she is hot."

"Well today didn't work, how about this weekend in Wordy annual barbeque party."

"Yes, and I would drag him there even if I have to tight him up and carried him myself." Spike said and Kathy almost spills her drink.

"Spike don't make me laugh, just get him there please, this situation is seriously getting me frustrated, I can't believe that faith is destined to make them not meet."

"Hey, I had read that there are situation that how much we try to make things work our way, if faith is not ready to intervene than, there is nothing we could do."

"You might be right, we should see how this play out."

"But it doesn't hurt to push faith a little bit."

"I love how you think Spike, so next weekend it is, and faith could work it magic then."

* * *

**Again thanks you and don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews. Especially LIZ. You really made my weekend when i saw you review every chapter. This chapter is really long and sad. I hope you guys like it. Is one of my favorite chapter and the next one too. I swear that Jules and Sam would meet in Chapter 15, So one more and the drama starts. Anyway i would love reviews, especially what you guys think about this chapter. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sam POV**

Today is not my day. It has being a month that I haven't heard anything about my family. Last time I heard from them, it was about the time the Valerie mention me to Jules and she ask Angie about it. Of course Angie covered for me, but if it is not because of Angie I wouldn't know anything about them. I try to stay as far as I can't, so the enemy would not use that against me. So I was glad that we were working out because I could forget about everything and concentrate on what I am doing. I was actually looking forward to practice my negotiation skills because I really need to step up. I want to prove to the team that I could be a good cop too and it not about shooting someone. Plus I want to connect to people and help them out. I hate when I can't help people when I know I could had try harder. Anyway I was lost in my head when Spike asks me about my plans tonight. The entire time I was thinking that maybe he wanted to go watch a game or something, but when he said he wanted to introduce to me someone, I wanted to scream at him and said no. Then everyone decide to start asking question especially about me having a girl and I said no, but not because I don't but because I have a wife and one that I love to death but can't be with. And like always everyone wants to know why not and why I have other plans, which it is understandable because people are always curious about other people lives. But when Ed wanted to know my personal life and what going on with me, it really pisses me off. I understand that it his job to make sure everyone is fined to do the job but I am not his child. Connecting is not my strong point but it not like I am not trying; he just doesn't give me a chance. At the end I walk away because the last thing I need is to have problem with my superior and then get kick out of here, so far this job being good and nobody knows I am here, so I am not at risk or putting my family in danger and also I could keep an eye on them if Angie ever call that something big happen and I need to reveal myself or find out where they live. I try to calm my anger down, mostly for Spike. I don't want Spike getting in the middle of something that in the end it could hurt him more. I am really fond of Spike and he is a good friend to me, but team one is his family and I don't know how long I could be here anyway. But my anger got worst when I saw who was waiting for me. I was happy to see her, but it so damn dangerous for her to be here or near me.

"What the hell you doing here, didn't I tell you this morning that you shouldn't be here. If he found out that you here he might kill you and erase all the evidence and my blackmail against him would mean nothing and I would be back in the damn desert until I die. I can't go back there Natalie." I yell at her.

"Don't yell at me Sam, I don't know what wrong with you but don't take your anger out on me. Anyway we have the proof to put him away; you just don't want to use it." She yells back at me and now everyone in the coffee shop is staring at us.

"I am sorry Nat; I didn't mean to scream at you. Today is not my day and now you showing up, it could had being worst. I just don't want anything happening to you. I love you to much to let anything happen to you because we were careless."

"I love you too Sammy, but honestly Sam I can't continue like this. I really wanted to be closer to you, I haven't seeing you in over 5 years."

"Nat, you were safe, something must have happen that you came this way. Tell me the truth."

"Nothing happen Sam. I am just frustrated that I have to talk to my half brother through scripted phones and emails. Sam I had never met your family, and nobody knows I have a half brother. It so damn lonely, I couldn't continue like that. I don't know how you do it." She yells and then started crying.

"I know Nat, I promise one day we are all going to be together, but I can't take the risk now, not with you and not with my family. Please don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry, and you are my sister, I don't care if we have different mother, so please stop with the half brother, I am not going to love you just half." I said and she laughs.

"Thank you, but honestly Sam how do you do it. This must be killing you inside, always needing to hide to protect the one you love."

"Is because I love you guys that I do everything I think is right."

"Did you ever tell your wife about me?"

"No, nobody knows about you, and your situation is different from them."

"Why?"

"Because at least I know who is trying to hurt you or mostly likely kill you. But I don't know who is after them."

"So you have no clue."

"No and I don't want to talk about this Nat."

"Alright Sammy."

"So you move here?"

"Yes, you need to come by and see my new apartment you would love it. And I would go enrolled in college in 3 weeks to finish my master in business. I want to have my own business someday."

"That great Nat, I know you are capable of doing anything you want."

We continue talking and exchanging number so we could catch up and make plans to meet, when my phone rang that we had a call. I ran out the door and the SRU trucks were just passing through and Spike stop and I climb in.

* * *

"Winnie, what is the situation?" Greg asks.

"Shot fired in a residential home, no one sure about the situation, they just know that someone has the family hostage and they are kids involve. The house belongs to Maria Rodriguez, 43 and lives there with her 3 kids, 16, 8, and 7 years old. Also the father of the two youngest children got release from jail 3 months ago. They are also having financial problems because of hospital bills. Maria was diagnosed with cancer about a year in a half ago and been in and out the hospital. Doctor said she would get better and live a healthy life. And neighbors reported that everyone is home this afternoon."

"Thank you Winnie. Alright team one you guys heard the situation remember connects, respect, protect." Greg said just getting out the truck when they arrived to they destination. They all got together and waited for they order.

"Braddock you sierra one, Spike and Lou in the truck I want to know everything about this family and the house. Donna you with the boss and Wordy and I would go and try to get some eyes in." Ed said and everyone agrees and went they separate way.

"Spike get me through the house, we need to start negotiation." Greg said.

"On it boss, coming through." Spike said. The phone ran three times before anyone pick it up.

"Hello" a young voice sounded over they speaker.

"This is Greg Parker with the Strategic Respond Unit. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Jose Rodriguez."

"Jose, how old is you?"

"I am 8 years old."

"Thank you Jose. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Yes."

"Who is in the house with you?"

"My mother, father, sister and my brother are here in the house."

"Thanks you. Jose is anybody trying to hurt you or your family?"

"No."

"You could tell me, I promise you won't be in trouble."

"My brother won't hurt us, he trying to make my father understand that is bad to hit us."

"What do you mean your brother, what his name?"

"His name is Carlos and he the one with the gun."

"Can I talk to your brother Carlos?"

"He said to call back in 5 minutes that he doing something." Jose said but before Greg could said anything he hang up.

"Spike, what happen?"

"The kid disconnected the phone."

"Alright get them back in 5 minutes, let respect his wishes right now, so far we know is the older brother, which mean is the 16 year old. He has a problem with his stepfather, and the stepfather being abusing them. The kid just sounds like he protecting his family, but I don't want to take chances with this, I want everything on them, guys."

"Yes boss" Spike and Lou said in unison.

"Ed what is your statues?" Greg asked

"There is no one downstairs in the house; we already check the basement too, we just trying to get upstairs now." Ed said

"Alright, let me know as soon as you guys have eyes. Spike put me through."

"Hello, this is Greg, is this Carlos."

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Carlos I am trying to help you guys and I would like to know what going on."

"I don't need your help, I could take care my family on my own."

"But you don't have to, we would help you."

"Greg right, do you have a children?"

"Yes."

"Do you see them everyday and take care of them and make sure that they don't get hurt?" Carlos asked and Greg was debating of lying or telling the truth but he didn't want to jeopardize the situation.

"Where are you going with this Carlos? This is about me trying to help you and your family."

"Answer the question." He yells

"I do take care of him but I don't see him everyday, he lives with his mother."

"Oh so you wouldn't understand why I have to do this, why I need to protect my family when you yourself is not protecting yours."

"Carlos, just because I am not with my family that doesn't mean I don't understand the feeling of protecting them."

"Enough Greg, I am done with you. You don't know what good for me when you yourself don't know about being in a family." Carlos said and hangs up. Carlos words really hurt him a lot. He couldn't believe the Carlos doesn't want to talk to him because he wasn't a family man.

"Boss, please don't let that get to you. Let Donna try. The kid is just frustrated and not thinking clearly." Ed said

"We have eyes." Wordy said.

"Don't worried Ed, I am alright, I understand his point. Wordy tell me what you guys see."

"Two kids, male and female sitting in the right end of the room with and older lady, must be the mother because she looking pale. And to the left we have an older guy must be the stepfather and last Carlos is pacing in the room holding a gun. We see no window and no other door." Wordy said.

"Thank you, Wordy. Spike put Donna through."

"What do you want?" Carlos said.

"Carlos, this is Donna Sabine." She manages to say before she got interrupted.

"Listen I don't care who you are, how about you do me a favor and tell your man to get they camera out of the door or I would shoot it. And don't worried, you guys would never get in here, no window and one door, which by the way is an steel door, so we getting out of here when I said I am done."

"Carlos, we trying to help you, what is it that you want."

"What I want is to kill this guy and my family to be safe."

"You don't have to go there, he could go back to jail and you guys would be ok."

"He would never rest until he gets his money back. Now leave me alone I don't want to talk to anybody." He said and hangs up again.

"Alright, team, that two people down, and Ed take the camera out I don't want to escalate him even more. Sam get down here, we don't need you up there. You and Donna joined Wordy and Ed. Guys I am at lost here, there something else here. What you guys think?"

"Boss he knew about the camera and what room to pick, maybe he knows how police work or did his research, I also notice bottles of waters, and can of food, he really had this entire thing plan." Wordy said.

"You thinking somebody show him survival skills, like a cop?" Greg asks.

"Yes."

"Boss it might be more than that, maybe military. Does are very unique skills. My father taught me all that when I was 9 years old." Sam said while catching up with Donna.

"Sam is right. Maria has an older son who was in the military; he was killed about seven months ago in Afghanistan." Spike said.

"And the stepfather, Mason, was rich, and met her and they had the two younger children Jose, and Rosa but then he got into a fight in a bar with someone and pulled out a gun. He did two year for possessing an illegal weapon and assault. During those years he left his money and property in her name so they could live but then Maria got sick and she needed to pay the hospital bills, so now they broke. And they never got married." Lou said.

"And hospitals bills are really expensive; you have to be really rich, no to go bankrupt." Donna said while she and Sam reach Ed and Wordy and they stand in front of the door.

"Boss I think there is more to Carlos; I think that the money is just one factor in all this. The stepfather being out for longer then that and if Carlos is willing to protect his family, he would had done it the moment that the stepfather put a hand on them." Sam said.

"Maybe with the death of the brother, things just build up." Wordy suggested.

"Spike is Carlos a good student."

"Yes, he is, even with his mother having cancer and taking days off from school to take care of her, and also picking up his younger siblings he still kept his grades up. It went down a little when his brother die and he haven't being in school since last week." Spike said.

"What happen?" Ed said

"Apparently he witnessed a friend of his, getting molested and he couldn't do anything about it. That girl was fined, but at the moment she kept screaming and she was getting hit by a guy." Spike said.

"So mother having cancer, brother is dead and stepfather comes out of jail and wants his money. Witnessing a girl getting abuse and his own family too, made him feel helpless because he couldn't do anything about it. Yeah this kid is about to do something he would regret for the rest of his life if we don't talk him down." Greg said.

"Greg let me try maybe he listen to me." Ed suggested.

"Sure." Greg said and Spike put him through the house.

"What and save the hold speech, just tell me your name and what do you want."

"I am Ed and I want to help you, I know you being through a lot in less than two years, but everything has a solution. Your family wouldn't want you to do this, especially your older brother."

"Don't talk about my brother; you don't know anything about him. And you definitely don't know anything about me. What because you know what everyone knows, that my mother has cancer and step dad out of jail and abusing them and my brother is dead and I saw a girl getting abuse you think you know what the hell I being through in less then two years. You have no clue. Now, leave me alone and we are not going anywhere until I kill this guy." Carlos said and hangs up.

"Got damn I can't believe this, he is one step ahead of us. He smart I give you that. But I just don't understand what he waiting for. If he going to kill him, why he hasn't done it already." Ed said frustrated.

"Because he is waiting to see if somebody would stop him." Sam said.

"But we are trying to stop him." Lou said.

"Yes, but he looking for understanding, somebody that would tell him that he doing the right thing." Sam said

"What that is alright to kill someone to protect your family?" Donna asked and looks at Wordy.

"Yes." Sam said and everyone stay silence for a second.

"Guys, it been two hours and no progress, we know what bothering him and we know that we can't go in. He is smart and knows what he doing. Three of us try already and couldn't get through, who wants to try?" Greg asked.

"I will try." Lou said.

"By the way what his brother name maybe he be more understanding with us using his brother name." Greg said

"Sergeant Jonathan Rodriguez." Lou said.

"Shit." Sam said.

"What happen?" Greg asked.

"I know him and I know how he died." Sam said

"Please explain." Ed said.

"He died saving my life." Sam said and never felt so sad at the moment. He felt bad for what happening to Carlos and his family and taking one of they family member away from them.

"You have to be more specific." Ed said.

"I was in the Special Forces Unit, were we have teams of six to seven people just like here. But Special Forces are branches in the military were we do things that regular military don't. In other words we do sensitivity missions and we get our hands dirty. Anyway my unit was on a mission to grab someone of interest. We grab them and while on root to the safe house we hit and IED. Nobody got hurt but we had to walk they entire way through, when all of sudden we got ambush. We fought them off until we found cover in this small army based. They had us surrounded and we need to get the main weapons from our trucks because nobody was going to survive the night. Jonathan volunteer to go with us, and when I was grabbing the weapons, they started shooting at us. One guy came behind me and shot me in the arm before Jonathan pushes me down and took the rest of the bullet. The thing is that our vest is design to take those kinds of bullets, but not regular army vest. Long story short he died in my arms saving my life." Sam said and took a deep breath to try and hold the emotions that this case was causing him. Nobody knew how close he was to this case.

"Sam are you alright?" Wordy asked.

"Yes Wordy, I am fined." Sam said and Ed notices how he was just looking sad and vulnerable and then turns cold and distance in matter of seconds.

"Boss Sam can't stay here, if Carlos find out about this it could get worst." Ed said.

"You right Eddy, Lou you go up; Sam joined Spike in the truck." Greg said and Sam looks disappointed, he really wants to make this right. And he thinks he could get through Carlos.

"Sir I would really like an opportunity to talk to Carlos." Sam said.

"Sam I think we all know that is not a good idea." Greg said.

"But boss I think I could help him, trust me even with his brother dying for me." Sam said.

"Sam right now is not the time to prove you could connect with someone. Every instinct said to keep you away because of the situation with his brother and we don't want this kid to escalate. So listen to the boss and go to the truck." Ed said.

"Yes sir." Sam said and walks away.

It has being another two hours, now is dark outside and there is even media trucks a few blocks down. Everyone try including Wordy and Spike and still they couldn't get through Carlos.

"Greg this is one of the longest negotiation I had seen, what going on?" Holleran asked.

"Sir, the kid won't listen and he barracked himself in a room with one door and no window. There is no way in, we need to talk him down and everyone try already."

"Including Sam?" Holleran asked.

"No, because of the situation at hand, our subject brother was killed protecting Sam." Greg said.

"Put Sam on it, he would get through the kid." Holleran said.

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, send Sam up and have him talk to him. We need this over soon." Holleran said and walk away. Greg stood there just staring at him. Everything indicated that if Carlos found out about Sam parts in his brother death things would get worst. And Sam looks like he was ready to confess which scare Greg more.

"Sam joined the team and talk to Carlos." Greg said.

"You sure boss."

"Sam I will be honest I am a little afraid, you look like you want to confess to him everything, and I thinking that might make the situation worst, and who is it to said that he doesn't already know about you and just waiting for you. But Holleran said you could get the kid to open the door and have this over quick so I am just following orders. I know you feel like you can't connect but honestly the rule book here doesn't apply much, everyone done it already and we had no luck, maybe you are what he needs. So I know you going to do what you think it is right and I trust you with anything that you decide." Greg said.

"Thank you." Sam said and ran upstairs to meet the rest of the team. Everyone was there except Lou. He had switch with Spike when it was Spike turn.

"Lou put him through." Ed said.

"You guys don't give up, who it is now, I don't want to keep to talking to you guys or any other cop, leave us alone." Carlos said.

"I am not here as a cop Carlos, I am here as a friend, and to let you know that I am here to listen to you when you ready to talk." Sam said and Carlos was taken back at the change and the calmness of his voice.

"What makes you think I need to talk, and what your name?"

"I am Sam and I now that you need to talk, that you want to talk, that why you keep putting off on killing your stepfather."

"Oh so you an expert now, and why I keep putting it off. You think I won't kill him. I would kill him, my brother thought me how to shoot."

"I know you can kill him, that why I know you would have done it already. And I also know that your brother didn't show you how to shoot so you could kill someone in cold blood."

"You don't know anything about my brother. I like you Sam and you sound like you know what you talking about, but don't mention my brother again."

"Why? Why I shouldn't mention your brother, because you know that if your brother Jonathan was here right now, he would be disappointed in you. He taught you better than that to use your frustration out on others. This is not defending your family; you just want a person to tell you that is alright to kill your step father because he was abusing your family."

"Shut up, you don't know what you talking about. I have to do what best for my family and if my brother was here he would understand that. But he decided to go play soldier and fight for some stupid army and goes defend other people, other than his family and now his dead and I am here defending my family." Carlos yells

"I was in the military and your brother chose to defend the helpless. There are so many threats that people don't know about and guys like your brother, are out there protecting all of us, including your family. So he didn't die for nothing. He died protecting me." Sam yells back

"What do you mean he die protecting you. Did you know my brother?"

"Yes, I did and he took several bullets for me."

"You are lying. You are just saying that because you also joined the army to play soldiers and you guys has to protect each other."

"No, I had no choice I had to join the military, but he did die in my arms and he told me to please protect his family and he also gave me a letter for you guys. I was going to come as soon as I had your information. I was just waiting for a buddy of mine to get me the address." Sam said and he heard the team gasp behind him.

"No I don't believe you. And what letter?"

"Open the door and you could look me in the eyes and see I am not lying. I would stay outside I promised." Sam said and prayed that he would listen. A few second later Carlos open the door.

"Tell me what happen?" Carlos said pointing the gun at Sam. In the mean time Ed kept trying to get a shield in front him but Sam wouldn't move, so Donna and Ed where covering him, just in case.

"My team was on a mission and we got help from your brother camp. We got surrounded and someone came behind me and shot me but before they continue your brother jump in front of me and took the rest of the bullets. I shot the guy and then attended to your brother. He gave me his death letter which we all carried over there in case we die so our love one could get it."

"You are telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes, and I am trying to help you, please let me save you like your brother save me. Trust me when I said that things would get better and you would get through this. I know it seem like a lot and you seen helpless sometimes, but killing him would not solve the situation."

"So now you are trying to clear your conscious by helping me. I bet you had a good life and your family had money and you joined the army to serve your country. Please Sam why should I trust you when you said that things would get better when you have no clue where I am coming from. Yeah you knew my brother, but beside that you would never understand what I am doing." Carlos yells.

"Trust me I understand you more than you think and when I said you could get through this, I mean it. You smart and things will get better."

"You understand, what do you understand, Sam? Do you understand all the days I spend with my mother at the hospital and watching her hair fall out, or when she spend days throwing up and couldn't eat because of the chemo. Also picking at my siblings from school and making sure they have their homework done and get them fed and also doing my own work. Lying to my brother so he wouldn't worried about us, because I knew he couldn't get distracted so he won't get kill. But in the end he still died, before he came home. And now this man comes here and asks for his money and beating on them, like having two kids to support is free. He doesn't even count all the debts he left because of his gambling habits and the money we send him to jail or the money we paid his expensive lawyer. And to put the cherry on the cake, my friend was getting molested by some guys and I couldn't do anything to help her. Thank god he didn't rape her, but he hit me hard in the head and I couldn't move, I just saw what happen until someone came and help us. So should I trust you when you said that you understand that?" Carlos yells and got closer to the door with his gun up. He was frustrated and tired of everything and Sam kept pushing his limits.

"I was 9 when a car jumps the curve and kills my only sister and 10 years old when my mother was diagnosed with cancer." Sam said and everyone was silence. Sam took a deep breath and continues, staring at Carlos.

"You see I was younger than you when I had to deal with death or the helplessness of protecting my family. I was taking my sister to the park and we were waiting on the curve when a car hit her right out her shoes. I stood there and watch her take her last breath before she die. When my mother was diagnosed with stage 4 cancers and the doctor couldn't help her. I was there when her hair fell down and she went bald, I was there when she threw up every time and I was there when she couldn't walk anymore. Even worst I was there when she died, in her bed. I did everything on my own, because my father was to busy playing soldier. My family does have money so I didn't had to worried about medical bills, but it still didn't make the situation any better. When I was sixteen my girlfriend almost got rape by some guy and I kill him. I went to military school to serve my sentence and I joined the army because I made a deal with the devil. I never wanted to join but things happen and I had too. I being through things that nobody in this room can imagine, and I am still standing here telling you that things could get better, I am giving you a second chance and to make you realize that you could get through this, but if you kill him your life is over. It would stay with you for the rest of your life and you might never recover from that. You a smart kid, and a good kid and this would kill you." Sam said and just stared at Carlos he was trying to hold his tears he really didn't want to breakdown in front of the team, but this was too many emotions for him in one day.

"So I could kill him, like that my family be protected and then I could get through this and in a few years get my life together like you."

"No Carlos, if you want to protect your family, become a lawyer and make sure guys like him don't get out, or a doctor and try to find the cure for cancer. But if you kill him, it would destroy you and your family. Who would be there to protect them? I am different I could handle the pain. I learn long time ago to deal with the pain, but you don't know how to deal with all this emotions, that why I knew you needed someone to talk too. You need someone to tell you thank you for your hard work and thank you for doing the best you can. That is not your fault when you can't protect them or save them but sometimes they are situation out of our control that as much as we try we just can't get through it. You need a damn hug because all your life you being hugging everyone and nobody hug you back. Because they expect so much from you and look up to you but all you want to do is not be the one they count on, at least for one day because the burden of being the good kid is killing you and you don't know what to do. You feel like you going crazy and maybe this is the only way to survive this. Maybe somebody would notice and actually stop you from doing something that you don't want to do. So Carlos let me be the one to said thank you, the one to say that you could let your guard down and let all the emotions you build up go. Let me be the one to tell you that is good to break the rules sometimes and live like the kid that you still are but most all let me hug you and let you cry in my arms because that what I would had like for somebody to do to me when I felt like this." Sam said why he was right in front of Carlos and then he drop the gun and hug Sam like his life depended on it and cry. He cries for his family, for his dead brother, for his mistakes, for the future, but most of all he cry because someone understood how he really felt and he understood that he was not alone. While they were in the middle of the room the stepfather grabs the gun and pointed at Carlos and pull the trigger, Sam reacted it quick and got Carlos behind him, ready to take the bullet for him. Sam got hit on the vest but before the stepfather could shoot again, Ed shot him. And the stepfather died instantly.

"Ed statues, what happen?" Greg said.

"Boss Sam got hit, but it was on the vest, he ok." Spike said.

"Who shot him?"

"The stepfather grabs the gun and tries to kill Carlos and Sam got in the way and he took the bullet. But before he could continue Ed shot him, he dead." Donna said.

"We are coming out with the family." Wordy said.

"Great work team one, especially you Sam."

"Thanks boss." Sam said and he sound a little out of breath.

"You alright. You wan to see a doctor?" Greg asked.

"No I am alright, it just going to bruise, it go away in a few day." Sam said.

Team one made they way to the first level where Lou, Greg and Holleran were waiting for them. The uniform cops took the family to the hospital, but Carlos stay behind.

"Sam thanks you."

"Anytime, go with your family and as soon as I can go see you, I will go. I have letter for you guys anyway."

"Alright, and again thank you, you don't understand what that means to me. You really did save my life and I could see things clearly now." Carlos said and hugs Sam again and then left. When Sam turn around everyone was staring at him and he got red, now the explanations that he didn't want to talk about were coming.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Good work Sam, what you did for the kid was amazing and I am sorry that we didn't take your word sooner and just assumed you was trying to prove yourself. I hope you accept my apologies and let me make up to you." Ed said.

"Thank you that mean a lot, but don't apologize, you were just doing your job." Sam said.

"You are a good man Sam." Ed said before he left to deal with SIU.

"Thank you." Sam said again.

"Are you ready to face the media?" Spike asked.

"No" Sam yells.

"Why?" Greg asked

"Please, someone else takes the credit, don't let anyone know my name, please no one can't know I am here." Sam almost begs and he was ready to cry, after everything today if this happen he would definitely breakdown.

"Don't worried the media is taking care off. It was a team effort and no names would be release. Now let go back to the barn, Sam ride with me please." Holleran said and motion to Sam to follow him.

"Yes sir." Everyone said and follow Holleran to the trucks.

* * *

The ride back to the barn felt longer for Sam. It has been a really long day for him. To many emotions in one day and now the team knows things about his life that he wish he kept a secret or tell them when he thought it was right.

"Sam are you alright?" Holleran asked.

"Yes sir."

"I am sorry about that Sam. I know you a very private person, but I needed to put you on the spot for the sake of the kid. You were the only one that could have connected with him. And I know you would rather have everyone know than let the kid ruin his life."

"Sir I understand why you had to do it. Don't apologize, even if you didn't order it, I would had done it myself. I would have never let anything happen to the kid."

"I know you wouldn't, that why I am confused about something. I know I am stepping over the line here, but if I am right I just want to let you know that I would do anything to help you."

"Sir, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I being noticing something for a while now, even before your father call and ask me to find you a position here. I watch you grew up, you and Jules and I know you guys love each other more than anyone could imagine. But something change one day and you left them and I have the feeling is not what everyone thinking that you an asshole and a beat up dad, my theory is that danger is lurking and you need to keep them safe. Somebody is after you that why you have to stay underground and also stay away from them. Wait don't get mad. I not going to say anything to anyone or even push you to confirm it. I just want to let you know that you have a friend with me and if you ever need my help, you could always count on me." Holleran said and Sam visually relaxes.

"Thank you" Sam said and stared out the window until they arrive to headquarters.

Everyone arrived at the same time. Greg said they didn't need to debrief today. So everyone went to they locker to change.

"Guys we should go to the goose and have one drink, I think we earn it today, especially Sam." Ed said.

"Are you coming Sam?" Spike asked. But Ed answers for him.

"Of course he is coming, Sam."

"Sure" Sam said and they all head out the locker room walking toward Winnie and Donna.

"Girls we going to the goose you guys coming?" Lou asked.

"Ok." They said. And they all headed toward the door.

"Hey Sam, this Saturday is the annual barbeque in my house, you coming right?" Wordy asked.

"Yes, Spike said he dragging me there even if he had to tie me up." Sam said, Wordy laugh and Spike yell _hey_. While walking outside they notice this beautiful woman with a short black dress and really high heels.

"Whoa who is that?" Lou asked.

"I don't know but I don't think she is here for any of you losers." Ed joke and Spike and Lou growl.

"Definitely not for you guys either, you two are married and sorry boss, she too young." Spike said and everyone laugh.

"Watch it Spike" Greg joke back.

"She could be friend of Donna or Winnie." Wordy said and Spike and Lou look at the woman hoping that it was true. But they shake they head and said no.

"So that leaves one person." Donna suggested and everyone turn to Sam.

"Samtastic, two girls in one day, you are going to have to tell me your secret." Spike said and everyone laugh.

"Not seriously, how do you do it, and you said you don't have a girl." Lou said, while the woman walks toward them.

"Hi Sammy" She said and he hug her. They stay embrace for a few second longer that they should had. After they release each other, Sam turns around to face the team.

"Guys this Charlie, my friend. Charlie this is team one." Sam said and introduces everyone by name.

"Charlie would you like to go with us to grab a beer?" Ed asked and Charlie looks at Sam. She knew he didn't want to go, but she also knew that he needed at least one drink after the day she imagine he had.

"Sure" She said and Sam looks at her with curiosity.

Sam decides to take his bike and Charlie climb right behind him with the short dress and high heels. While the rest of the team carpool. When they arrived at the goose they notice how beautiful she really was, with her long black hair and blue eyes, and pale skin. That the girl was amazing to look at and they couldn't believe that Sam had two beautiful women in one day. The team notice how they avoided talking about each other and their past. And nobody wanted to push Sam further, so they let it slide. They had one drink and Charlie and Sam decide to go. The team continues talking and thinks about what happen today, especially about Sam. Each person had a lot of question, but they silently decide not to push. They would just wait until one day Sam trusts them enough to tell them.

* * *

**Again Thank you for everything, and please review, If i get at least 3 or 4 I will post the next chapter and then we one less from Jules and Sam meeting each other.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: Thank you everyone so much for the reviews, following and reading my story. I like this chapter too. I like all my chapters. lol. Anyway i am currently working on chapter 20. So you could understand that this story is far from over. Next chapter Sam and Jules would meet. So i need at least 4 reviews to update right away. And again thank you, i hope you guys like it and please tell me what you guys think.  
**

* * *

**Sam POV**

It has been two days since the incident with Carlos. Coming Monday I would check with the boss to see how they doing and if I could go see them. Charlie just left today because her husband Michael was getting back from Afghanistan in a few hours. I wanted to go with her because I haven't seen him in a few months since our unit got separate for a couple of solo missions that simultaneously needed our help. Charlie and Michael were working together but I had to get back here because Valerie was having her heart surgery and I wanted to be near her. So Charlie took over my mission. Nobody knew about that but the General, Charlie and her husband. That one of the reasons I think the enemy still think I am back in the desert. But it almost over and less than a week or so, the rest of our unit would be in town and that means that they would find me faster. But I can't think about that now, today is Wordy annual barbeque party and Spike is picking me up in about an hour. After getting ready and meeting Spike we arrived at the Wordsworth resident.

"Welcome to my humble house guys" Wordy said.

"Thank you"

"Sam this is my wife Shelley" Wordy said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am"

"Sam right, please call me Shelley, they all do." She said and gave me a hug.

"Alright" I said and gave her some flowers that I bought for her.

"Sam you didn't have too." She said

"Yeah Sam you making all of us look bad." Spike joke and Shelley slap him in the arm playfully.

"And I also got gift for the girls."

"Sam, you really didn't have to do all that." Wordy said this time, overwhelm with all the affection that Sam was showing. He wasn't use too Sam like this.

"The girls would love you. I think Spike you just lost your throne as the best uncle." Shelley joke and Spike pouted while everyone else laughs. We continue saying hello to the team, I met Ed wife's Sophie and his son Clark. They are really nice and I could tell that Sophie is the one that make sure Ed stay in line. Just like Jules did me. And last they introduce me to their girls. They are beautiful. They remind me of my three kids and how much I miss them. I just can't wait to see them again and be with them. I was in my own thoughts when Allie the youngest, I think she around the same age as Valerie, pull my hand and ask me to play with her with the tea party I got her. I said yes and excused my self from the grown up with her two older sister following us to the end of the backyard near the back entrance of the house.

"Sam is really good with children." Sophie comment.

"Yes, we notice." Ed said and Sophie raises an eyebrow at him.

"Does he have children?" Sophie asked.

"Not that we knows off. And his sister passed away so he doesn't have any nieces and nephews." Wordy said.

"That is weird." Shelley comments more to herself.

"Why you say that?" Wordy ask his wife.

"I just get the vibe that Sam has children. I don't know how to explaining it, but watching him with the girls, he has the look on his face that he knows what being a father is."

"You right Shelley, I get the same feeling. Is not like Spike and Lou, yes they fun, but those two don't know anything about being a parent." Sophie said.

"You ladies are reading too much into this." Ed said.

"What do you think Donna?" Sophie asked.

"I agree with the ladies, Sam either has a gift with kids or he has children. I don't have children and I do have a niece but I still don't have the look Sam has in his eyes right now." Donna said and the guys all stared at him a little longer.

"You ladies might be right or wrong but one thing is for sure, that Sam guy is a mystery. That boy has so many secrets. Maybe he does have a child somewhere." Greg said and everyone just started thinking about what happen two days ago with Sam and Carlos, including Sophie and Shelley. They knew the story because of they husband.

"Changing the subject, where is Jules and the kids, they should had been here already." Ed said.

"Speaking off, they just walk in." Wordy said and they all turn around to see Jules, Katherine and the kids walking through the side entrance of the back yard at the same time Sam and Spike were going inside the house.

**Inside the house**

"Sam what is going on?" Spike ask

"I don't know. Natalie is you alright, answer me dammed." Sam yells in the phone.

"Who is Natalie?"

"Look Spike I have to go, please tell the Wordsworth I am sorry and that I would make up to them."

"I will go with you, let me help you, plus I pick you up remember." Spike said and saw Sam debating if he should take him or not. Then Sam said it was alright and Spike let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Guys, what wrong?" Wordy ask

"Wordy I am sorry we have to go, something came up and I need to make sure everything is alright. I promise I would make up to you guys."

"It alright Sam, do you need any help?"

"With Spike is fined thank you for everything." Sam said and then they say goodbye and walk right out the front door.

"Wordy what happen?" Jules asked when she and Katherine found Wordy closing the front door.

"Nothing, Spike and the rookie had to leave because something came up." Wordy said.

"I hope everything is ok." Kathy said, and then sighed. She thought to herself that this is the last time she going to hook up Sam and Jules up. _It too much damn work and apparently faith is against them. They should just meet next week when she goes back to work_.

"I hope so too." Wordy said.

"They would be alright, let just got back to the backyard and continue the party." Jules said trying to make sure those two stay calm, they both look worry. They agree and Wordy walk out first.

"Sorry." Katherine said.

"Why?" Jules asked.

"Because I was hoping you guys meet."

"Oh honey is ok; I will meet him next Monday when I go back to work." Jules said and try to suppress the disappointment. Was she really destined to be alone or be waiting for a man that might never come back to her, that she can't meet a damn guy? And why the hell should she care, she married and he on her team, is not like they were going to fall in love, she was just curious.

They walk back outside and continue with the party and both Jules and Katherine try to stop thinking why it is so hard for them two to meet.

**Spike POV**

We where playing with Wordy's girls when Sam received a phone call. He got tense and excused himself and when in the house. I follow him because I was worry about him. Since everything that happen two days ago, I being trying to let him know that he could trust me and I could be there if he ever need someone to talk too. When I offer to help him, he look like he was going to said no, but I saw when he realize that I could help him. When we got in the car and he gave me the address, I kept thinking to myself, why does it sound so familiar. When we arrived and we parked the car, I realize that this is Katherine building. We ran upstairs and we saw the door open to apartment 4 and we heard shouting.

"You bitch, you think you was going to hide from me, I will always find you."

"David, leave me alone, I told you I never wanted to do anything with you. You keep stalking me."

"Shut up Natalie, or I would kill you right now." David yells.

"Look I promise I won't say anything to anyone just go away."

"Go, I am going to make you mine and then I would tell you when I will go. I being waiting for this for so long Natalie and today is the day I am going to have you." The David guy said and Sam burst in to the apartment, with me following right behind him. When we came in we notice the David guy had a gun to Natalie head and that he hit her couples of time because she was bleeding from her lips and her side was turning purple. I also notice that is the same blond from the other day. And seeing her so helpless and this asshole with his hand on her, make me want to kill him and send him back to whatever third world country he came from.

"Who the hell are you guys, get out of here this is not your concern."

"Yes, it is. Are you ok, Natalie?" Sam asked.

"Oh so this must be your new boyfriend, you bitch." He said and pull her hair and she scream.

"Leave her alone, you asshole." I yell back at him.

"You little slut, you have two boy toys." David yells at her again.

"I don't know who you are but if you don't let her go, or stop hurting her, we are going to have a serious problem." Sam said and he was ready to kill David. He wasn't even bothering to negotiated, his eyes were cold and distant and it looks like his military instincts kick in. No negation or find out why this guy is stalking her. The target is in front of him and he need to eliminate it.

"David right, the police are on the way, you don't want to do something you'll regret, and please put the gun down so we could solve this problem without anyone getting hurt." I said.

"I don't care about the police; I would kill her right here. So how about you two move and do what I said and then this bitch and I are leaving."

"You aren't going anywhere with her, and I would not tell you again to let her go, or I will kill you." Sam said nice and calm. But not calm as when he was talking to Carlos, but calms as in a beast hunting it prey, and it scare me to hear the coldness in his word.

"Would you kill for this bitch, please you could find so much better than her, she just white trash with no family. Nobody care about her. I being stalking her for years and this slut never had anybody caring for her, just stupid assholes that cheated it on her and you would kill for her and more important would you die for her." David yells at Sam.

"You call my sister a white trash again, and that nobody care about her and I would put a bullet between your eyes." Sam said and no one move. Then it happens in slow motion. David push Natalie to the floor and aim at Sam, but Sam was quicker and before David had his arm up, Sam put a bullet right between his eyes.

"Nat, honey is you alright?" Sam asked and hugs her.

"Oh Sam thank you, I didn't think you would had made in time." Natalie mumbles through her tears.

"Stay with Spike, I am going to check if he is dead." Sam said and he handles Natalie to me. I was surprise when she hugs me, and I wrap my arm around her and comfort her. I couldn't help to think that I would love to have her like this for the rest of my life. A few second later, which felt longer, the police arrived and we were led downstairs to explain what happen.

"Miss Natalie Winters, this David guy follow you from the States and he been stalking you for years?" The detective asked.

"Yes sir, I have the police files and court orders, in my bedroom upstairs, for proof."

"Ok thank you, we are going to have to confirm that, with the police department over there." The detective said.

"No problem officer." Natalie said.

"Another question, what is your relationship to Officer Sam Braddock."

"He is my friend." Natalie said and I suppress the urge of looking surprise. Now I was confused.

"What kind of friend?" He asked. And I notice how Sam and Nat look at each other.

"What do you want to know, if I am sleeping with him. Yes, officer, I am sleeping with him. What the hell that has to do with some crazy guy stalking me and trying to kill me for years." Natalie snaps.

"I am sorry, we just need to make sure, and I understand the frustration. We are done here, if we have any question, we will give you a call, or reach you at Braddock apartment. He already gave us all his information."

"Thank you."

"By the way guys, did you guys introduce yourself as officers to David?" He asked and before Sam could answer I cut him off.

"Of course detective, we know what we are doing, the guy escalated and he pointed the gun at my co worker. Everything was justified and we have nothing to hide here. You have our statement." I said and look at him straight in the eyes to see if he challenges us.

"I was just curious, two SRU officer and he still didn't back down."

"He was sick, don't you see, it was years, this is nothing, back in the States, he shot an officer that was protecting me." Natalie said and everyone gasp.

"Anyway you guys should be fined and I will be passing this to your superior and again I hope everything goes well. Goodnight." The detective said and walks away.

Sam has being quiet since he gave his statement. He had gone upstairs to get some clothes for Natalie and she and I waited in the car. The drive to Sam apartment was quiet. Everyone was in they own thoughts. I thought about how easy I lie to the detective about us introducing ourselves as a cop, which in reality is not true. We didn't follow police protocol, but I have a feeling that Sam was pass that stage already. And I can't blame him. Seeing David with his hand on Natalie brought out too many unknown feelings that I didn't even know I could have toward anyone. I personally wanted to kill him myself, just for him even looking at her. But with everything I couldn't stop thinking about why Natalie and Sam lie about been brother and sister. Are they really brother and sister? I hope they are because after tonight and seeing Natalie hurt, vulnerable, sad and scare all I want to do is take care her. I want to wrap her in my arms and never let her go or let anyone hurt her. She beautiful and I know we could have some beautiful kids some day. _Whoa Spike kids?_ Let me not get head of myself, I don't even know what going on here, or that she likes me. We arrived at his place and I parked right in front of it.

"Goodnight guys and I am sorry about what happen to you." I said and gave her a Spike Scarlatti smile.

"Thank you." Natalie said and smile right back.

"Spike can you come in, I would like to speak to you." Sam said.

"Sam you don't have to explain anything to me. You are my friend and we needed to help another friend, I would not change any of it."

"You must have a lot of questions and I would like to answer them, so please come in, stay the night too, is already late and by the time we finish it be worst." Sam said and got out the car and opens the door for Natalie. Then they both turn to look at me.

"Alright, I am coming." I said and got out and follow them.

When we arrived upstairs, Sam let us in and we went to the living room. I already know the apartment so he told me I could take the guestroom. I argue that I would sleep in the couch and that Nat should take the guestroom but he said that Nat would be staying in his room. Then after that Natalie went into the room with Sam and I went to the bathroom. When I came out Natalie was in sweat pants and a shirt too big for her, cuddle up in the couch. Her hair was up and she was holding and ice pad to her face. She looks beautiful like that and I fault the urge to walk up to her and kiss her rosy lips.

"Spike I put some clothes in the guestroom for you to sleep in. Would you like a beer?"

"Yes sure." I said while I sat down in the opposite couch to Nat. She kept staring at me. And I couldn't take my eyes off her too.

"I am Natalie Winters, by the way and thank you."

"Don't thank me, I would not change a thing, I am Spike."

"Spike."

"Yep."

"You don't look very spiky."

"Um, yeah, um, my hair used too."

"What your real name?"

"Um, Michaelangelo."

"Oh, your mom had high hopes."

"Yeah, oh yeah, I think she still does."

"I like it." She said and stared at me with her big blue eyes and I blush. Then Sam came with the drinks and I try my best to relax. She was making me nervous and I didn't want to add more stress to Sam day.

"Sam listened, you guys don't have to explain anything to me, and I don't want to put you guys in a position that you have to reveal things that you don't want too." I said while Sam took a sit next to Natalie.

"Spike, I want to explain, I need to explain, plus you earn it today. You protected her and you lie for us. Not a lot of people would have done that."

"I just did what I thought was right."

"You went beyond that and you don't know how much that means to me. So please let me explain." Sam said.

"Sure."

"It was a few months after I found out my mother had cancer that I found out about Natalie existence." Sam started and then he looks at Natalie and she grabs his hand and Sam took a deep breath and continues.

"Our father was on tour and my mother and I were alone in the house, when a young lady came knocking to our door."

**Flashback**

"Hey Sammy someone knocking, please open the door, I send Rosalie to the store for supplies."

"Yes Mom." I said and ran to the door. When I open it, there was this young lady with a kid in her hand.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I ask but I couldn't take my eyes of the baby. She reminds me so much of Cindy, my baby sister that past away.

"Listen kid, I am looking for Mr. Braddock or his wife." She said and the kid next to her started crying. The woman didn't even bother to look her way.

"He is not here, but my mother is. What is this regarding?" I ask because I didn't want to upset my mother and I had a feeling that this will upset her.

"Look, oh whatever, you look old enough. This kid here is your sister and she here to stay with you." She said and pushes the crying kid toward me. I was going to say something but my mother beat me to it from behind me.

"Come in and explain yourself, please." My mother said and the lady was about to argue about it, but she notice how pale my mother look and she just nod and came in. She didn't bother to look at the baby and I had to pick her up and get her to quiet down.

"I am Grace Valerie Braddock and this is my son Samuel Braddock, and I heard what you said at the door, and I would like you to explain it to me from the beginning." My mother said and we all sat down in the living room with me carrying the baby.

"Your husband was on business in the State when one day he came in to my parents' house and rapes me. My father was helping the military with some business, so we provided shelter for them. I was working on a school project and I had left the camera on when he attack me and everything got recorded. He told me if I tell anyone he would kill me and my family. Then a few months later I came out pregnant and now I have this child with me." She said and I could only stared at her, I didn't want to move, I knew my father was bad and he change even worst when Cindy die but to do this. I look at my mother and she was calm and collected, I was surprise of her reaction.

"Honey what your name and the baby and how old were you when this happen?" My mother asked.

"My name is Lilly and the her name is Natalie Winters, I was 15 years old when he did it and the baby is going to be 5 years old next month."

"Why now? Why wait so long to find him and bring the child here?" My mother asked.

"I was going to terminate the pregnancies, but my mother convinced me not too. She said she would take care of the kid. And a few months ago my parents were in a car accident and they died. I don't want her, she reminds me of him and everything I lost, so if you guys don't take her I would put her up for adoption or send her to foster care." She said and didn't even look remorse to treat her own child like that.

"No" I yell at her and Natalie looks at me and I smile at her so she won't cry.

"My son is right, you can't do that. Look do you have anybody else to look after her."

"Yes my grandmother would love to take care of her but she needs to work to support herself and she won't have time to take care of her."

"I would make you a deal; right here in front my son. I would promise to take care of her and look after her and your grandmother. I would give them enough money for them to survive for years. But my husband or anyone can't find out about this. The moment he does, you and the baby are dead. You are what standing on the way of him to become a General, especially with the proof you have. So would you take my proposition?"

"Mrs. Braddock this sound really good, but I am not sure I could trust you, plus your husband could find out about you using his money support his illegitimate child. And no offense you look like you sick, how long can this deal last."

"You right, I am sick I have cancer and I am dying. But my son Sammy here, would protect the child even long after I am gone. And about the money, I have more money than my husband. I come from a wealthy family and I was an only child. My husband can't touch any of it. Plus I already put everything on Samuel name and he gets a certain amount of money every month from my lawyer. And that does not include his trust fund. And I know what you thinking that he is under age and his father would control it. No, I left instruction that my husband would never touch my money or my son money. Everything is handles through a lawyer until Sammy turn 18 years old. I would give enough money for your grandmother to survive for years, and if when Sammy turn 18 and they need more, I know he won't have a problem to support them. But I do ask for the evidence. I want to put in a safe place, because like I said you are really dangerous to my husband." She said and she waited to see what decision Lilly decide on.

"Alright deal, this is between us three and my grandmother. No one would ever find out about this. I promise I would stay away. I know you might think I am the worst mother but I don't want anything to happen to her. I just can't look at her. She reminds me of him and I don't think I am over that."

"I understand, and don't worry; I promise that Natalie would be taken care for the rest of her life." My mother said and I look at Natalie and she smile at me. I smile right back at her and then I kiss her forehead.

**End of Flashback **

"So that exactly what happen and why we had to keep everything a secret. But some how he found out about Lilly and the baby and he has spent years looking for her. After a while he gave up, and Natalie here was going to reveal the evidence, so he could go to jail and we would be free of him, but I couldn't do it and something came up and I use it to blackmail him and get myself out the army. He was furious but I needed to be here and I told him not to mess with me or his career is over. He doesn't talk to me, but I know him, he is keeping an eye on me until he gets what he wants." Sam said now staring through the window. This was too much for the both of them. I have a feeling that this was the first time that Sam spoke about that and the first time Natalie hearing it. Sam kept his back toward us, especially Natalie. He look at shame to look at her, I am guessing he felt bad on how they made a deal about her life, but if they didn't she would had suffer more or worst dead. Natalie was in the couch crying and I know Sam had tears in his eyes too, but he still wouldn't move to comfort her. So I got up and sat next to her and wrap my arms around her. While she sob. Sam turns his head and we lock eyes and he smiles while his tears when down his eyes. Then he excused himself and went to the bathroom. My heart broke for the both of them. For Natalie for the way she came to this world and being separated from her family, and most of all for Sam, because he had to deal with so much bullshit as such young aged. And I still get the feeling that we haven't even scratch the surfaces. Natalie kept sobbing and I pick her up and sat her in my lap. I whisper nice things in her ear and rub her back until she calm down a little. Sam still not back from the bathroom and am guessing he trying to calm himself down and go to whatever place he needs too, so he could stay in control. Natalie stop crying and I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me. I clean her tears with my thumb and then pass my thumb through the bruises in her cheek and last I pass my thumb through her lips, while she stared at me. After I was done she reach up and gave me a soft, gentle kiss and I kiss her right back. It was amazing, the feel of her lips on mines. And at the moment I knew that Natalie was the one and I would marry the girl someday. After the kiss she smiles at me and said thank you. Sam came back and I was freaking out a little because of the position that we were. But Sam just smile and took the sit that I was in. After we all calm down, Natalie explain the story about David and how he being stalking her for years and at first she didn't want to say anything to Sam because of his family, but then Sam was in Afghanistan and it wasn't so much he could do from there.

"I am sorry to interrupt. What did you mean about Sam family? Sam is you married?" I asked and I notice how Sam and Natalie both tense. Both of they eyes were wide open and scare. I was shock of the intensity of they blue eyes and how many emotions was passing through them. Natalie looks guilty for saying something and scares that I would not understand, and Sam when from shock to scare, to angry, to a little relief.

"Um" Natalie started but Sam cut her off.

"Look, Spike I trust you and after explaining this to you today, you could just imagine how much. But I will ask you, no I will beg you, not to ask the question again or try to find out. Please, there are some things I can't talk about. Even Natalie doesn't know the entire truth. All I have to say is that people lives are at risk and is really important that I stay away from some situations." Sam said and got up again and stared through the window.

"I am sorry Sam; I didn't mean to upset you, it just that it caught me by surprise. Don't worry; I would never mention that again. But I hope one day you trust us enough to explain it, because we really are here for you and we want you to be happy." I said and Natalie grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"Spike this is not about trust is about people lives and they safety. And I would do anything in my power to make sure they don't get hurt. But thank you, maybe one day I will explain it to you. Hey I have a feeling that I would need your help with this, anyway. But not now, too many emotions in less than a week and I honestly can't handle it right now." Sam said and we heard him clearing the lump on his throat that had form from all the tears that were coming down his eyes.

"Sam I understand, don't worried about me. Look how about we watch a movie or something, too many touchy feelings in one day." I said and Sam laughs while Natalie giggles. And I put the situation in the back of my mind. Sam needed a friend and that what I was going to give him. While watching the movie, my mind went back to Sam and how much he needs someone to love him. Then I remember about him meeting Jules today and how it never happened. _Shit Katherine is going to kill me._ But she would understand that we had a situation and we had to leave. Anyway Jules would be perfect for Sam. She is a very private person and she doesn't talk about the father of her kids but I know deep down she also hiding something and she also is as sad as Sam. Those two are really lonely, and they being through a lot as such young age that no one knows. And I think that would make them treasure each other and respect each other more. And I would love to see them happy, if only one day they get to meet. Jules is coming back to work in a week, so no matter what happen those two would meet that day, I could put money on it. "_And if something those happen and they can't meet I would kidnap her and then him and throw them in a room. Enough is enough and I want them happy, so God make it happen._" I said to myself and almost laugh about my mental outburst. Then I notice that Natalie felt as sleep and I look at Sam and he was staring at us. I blush and was a little afraid to ask what he was thinking.

"It ok Spike, I do approve of you two. I really like you and trust you and I think you would be perfect for her."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. I wasn't sure I should have brought it up today but I couldn't help myself. I really do like her. And I really do care about you Sam. You are like another brother to me and I want you to be happy."

"Thank you for everything. And trust me when I said that you have no idea how much I respect you right now. And don't worry one day I will be happy." Sam said and motion to pick up Natalie and carry her to his room. I felt empty when he took her out my arms, but that his sister and I know he needs to take care of her. He said his goodnight and closes the door behind him. And I went to the guestroom and felt as sleep; it has being a long week.

* * *

**Again thank you, and remember 4 reviews and next chapter is Sam and Jules.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note: Thank you so much for the amazing reviews. First i want to apologize for the grammar errors, it not beta and trust me i being trying my best to make it better. Also i want to tell BUCKEYE, that i am glad you remember that the story started on a Monday at the office. That why i broke this chapter until days, so you guys could get all the information needed and also have Jules and Sam meet. I love the ending to this chapter and i hope you guys like it too. Please review and remember the more reviews, the faster i posted. I am already in chapter 22. Just imagine all the things that is coming. Anyway thank you and enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Monday **

When Sam and Spike went to work that morning, they had a meeting with Greg, Ed and commander Holleran regarding what happened on Saturday evening. They explain they version except the fact that Natalie is Sam younger sister. They continue working and the team dynamic was flowing better since they saw a glimpse of Sam. They know that Sam has a softer side and he just put up a mask to keep himself sane. At the end of the day Sam went to see Carlos and his family and couldn't drive Natalie back to her apartment after getting the clear of going back. Everything had checked out about David, so Spike volunteer to drive her. On the way in, they bump into Katherine.

"Spike"

"Katherine, honey how you doing. I am sorry about Saturday but something came up." Spike said and went to hug Katherine, while Natalie just stood there looking at them. She was frowning and didn't like how close Spike and Katherine were. It made her stomach turn.

"It alright, is you and Sam alright?" Katherine asked and Natalie tense at the name of Sam being mention.

"Yes, we are alright, we just needed to help a friend."

"I hope your friend is alright." Katherine said and then look at Natalie, her face was still bruise from the hits.

"She will be, this is Natalie Winters by the way, and she lives right next to you." Spike said and went to stand next to Natalie.

"Hi, I am Katherine Callaghan, oh, you the neighbor that was attack on Saturday?" Katherine said more to herself than Natalie.

"Yes and where have I heard that last name?" Natalie mumbles.

"I don't know." Katherine said and shakes her head like a small child.

"How do you know Spike and Sam?" Natalie asked and tries not to sound so bitter but she was jealous of Katherine knowing Spike so well and Sam have not mentioned her.

"Oh, they work with my mother at the SRU. Spike here is like my uncle/best friend and Sam is a really nice guy. I am really fond of him." Katherine said thinking to herself that she must be the blond from the other day and Natalie visually relaxes.

"Any friend of Spike and Sam is friend of mine. So neighbor if you ever want to hang out or need a cup of sugar I am in apartment 4." Natalie said and gave Katherine a big smile, while Spike grins like an idiot.

"Thank you and the same goes for you, maybe I just come knocking when I have to baby-sit my overly hyper siblings." Katherine joke and Spike started laughing.

"Oh I love kids, please do call me. I would love too." Nat said and Katherine was surprise for a second, she couldn't believe she wanted to baby-sit with her.

"Alright guys, I have to go and meet the family, take care." Katherine said and everyone say they goodbye. While Natalie was opening the door Spike turn around to watch Katherine go and she also turn around and put her two thumbs up and winks at him that she approve of Natalie and Spike grin like a fool.

**Tuesday**

It was a very long boring day, it rained all day and night, but team one was not complaining because they didn't had to work. Everyone was home with they love ones. Well not everyone. Sam was home alone. He was cleaning and catching up with all the evidence he has collected over the year regarding his family safety. He always kept journals and books about everything that had happened to him or the packages he had received, so if one day something happen to him, Jules would get it and understand why he left them. He was also making sure he found another place to hide it, because he had a feeling that trouble is coming, now that his unit is coming back to town at the end of the week. The enemy was going to find out that he was not on the desert. He being lucky for three months, but trouble is coming and that why he hardly slept lately. He continue looking through it, but he needs fresh eyes on it, his Special Forces Unit haven't come up with a suspect, so he was really thinking of passing it to Spike one day and see if Spike could help him. It was going to be last resort because it was too much for Spike to handle. He didn't want to inflict pain and sadness on his friend and make him carried the burden of trying to help him. On the other side of town Jules was cleaning after her children when she received a phone call from her father. He informed her that he would be arriving tomorrow and that he had a surprise for her. He told her where they were going to have dinner and he wanted to see the entire family. She agrees and then continues with a smile on her face. It being a while since she seen her father. He is always working and she hardly goes up there so she won't have to see General Braddock or be reminded of Sammy.

**Wednesday**

After the night before with all the rain, left the city in a chaos and team one had long and hard day trying to get things back in order. They couldn't wait until they got home and crash. Spike had plan with Natalie but he was exhausted and told her that he would see her tomorrow. She agrees because she was also exhausted from job hunting all day. She needed a job, because she was bored at home and she didn't need to enroll to school for another two weeks. She decided to stop at this restaurant and order some food before going home. While sitting at the restaurant she notices this mother and her three kids sitting at a table waiting for the rest of her party. She couldn't stop looking at them. They look really nice and she had the urge to walk up to them and just hug them and cry. Natalie couldn't understand the feeling, and it scares her. Maybe she was thinking about Sam family she thought and shakes her head to shake the feeling off. She looked at them one more time and then walks out where she bumps into Katherine again.

"Sorry, Natalie is that you?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, Katherine I am sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It is alright, what you doing here?"

"I came to order some food; I am on my way home and you?"

"I am here to meet my family; I hope I am not late. You should come in; I would love for you to meet my mother and siblings."

"Any chance the two youngest are blond and your mother a brunette."

"Yes, why you ask?"

"Oh, I was just staring at them, I really like them. The kids are so nice and well behave."

"Oh you have no idea, but they do act like kids must of the time, come let me introduce you."

"Another day I promised, I am just exhausted and I want to get home and take a long bath and forget about this horrible day."

"Alright, you promise another day." Katherine said and they said they goodbyes and went they separate ways. When Katherine arrived to the table, she noticed that Jules and the kids were still alone. She said hi and sat next to Danny. A few moments later her father arrives with an older woman holding hands and a guy next to the woman.

"Julianna how are you doing honey? And how are my grandkids?" Nathan Callaghan said. While the kids got up and hug they grandpa.

"Hi daddy." Jules said.

"Katherine." Nathan said.

"Hello Mr. Callaghan." Katherine said.

"Honey how many times I need to tell you to call me Nathan or even grandpa. You part of this family so you part of my family." Nathan said and hugs her and she relaxes.

"Sorry." Katherine said and try her best not be embarrass. She not used too seeing him and she doesn't know him like she knows Jules and the kids so is hard to get comfortable around him.

"Guys this is my girlfriend Sophie and her son Scott." Nathan said.

"Hi." Sophie said and grabs Danny cheeks and squeezes. Poor Danny got red and angry and Katherine took him by the hand and sat him down before he does something that he will regret later. And Valerie and Samantha follow to stay away from Sophie. Katherine already could tell they didn't like her or her son and she was getting the same vibe from the both of them.

"So you are Julianna?" Scott said staring at Jules up and down her body.

"Yes I am." She said and stared back at him. They stared at each other for a few second and then went to sit down. They order their food and continue talking. Katherine kept the kids entertain while the adults talk, but something was bothering Katherine. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she was getting a weird vibe from Nathan. At the end of the night Scott asked Jules out and she decides to go out with him, because something about him intrigues her.

**Thursday**

Today everyone went on a date. Sophie and Ed went out. Donna went out with her friend. Lewis went out with his girl. Spike and Natalie went on their first date. He took her to dinner and then dancing. She loves every minute of it and she love being with Spike. On the other hand Spike thought he was in heaven. He couldn't take his eyes of her, especially the way she was moving on the dance floor. It has being a while since he felt this happy especially with someone and he was taking advantage of it. On the other side of town Jules went out with Scott. They also went to dinner and after that he took her to a nice bar for some drinks. They spoke about each other and things they like. Jules actually had a goodnight and agree to go out with him the next day. She just had to convince Katherine to stay with the kids' tomorrow night. Tonight was not a problem because her father and Sophie, whom she refuse to think about were babysitting. But tomorrow was going to be difficult. But what Jules didn't know is that Katherine had to go to the house because Samantha kept calling her about Sophie _"The witch."_ The kids decide that was her name after she decides that they needed to go to bed by four in the afternoon because they were too loud. They almost jump her. _"Because who goes to bed at 4 pm in the summer."_ Danny said sarcastically and Katherine couldn't stop laughing. With his blond hair and his big blues eyes and his angry face, he was the cutes things. Katherine thought. And then the kids continue telling her how they made _"The Witch" _life miserable. They even got gum in her hair and no one can explain how they did it. Sam also went out on a date. But his date was with the Wordsworth family. He had promise to make up to them, so he went to dinner to they house and play with the girls. Sam love every minute of it. Deep down he felt guilty because he should be doing this with his own kids, but at the same time he was happy because he felt normal. Especially around them and after the sleepless night he being having, he welcomes the distraction anytime. That same night the rest of Sam unit arrived to Toronto.

**Friday **

It was an interesting day. Katherine took the kids back to her place and invited Natalie to help. Natalie was happy about it and even when shopping for goodies for the kids. By the end of the night the kids were exhausted and Nat and Kathy clean the house while talking about school, work and guys. Jules went out with Scott again, but at the end of the date realize that this is not her. She was still married and still in love with Sam and no guy could take his place. She really did try and she still hasn't pushed him off, but she could clearly see that they were not going anywhere. Sam on the other hand when out with his Special Forces Unit, with Charlie, Michael, John, Melissa, Andrea, and Alexander. Angie didn't have to work at the hospital tonight so she also showed up to have drink with her old crew. The entire gang was there except for Matt, which was killed in Afghanistan by one of they own. They talk and drank all night. Until it was time to go home. On the way back home Sam had this bad feeling and that night he didn't sleep. And Sam was right because that same night someone made a phone call.

"Hello"

"Sam is here in Toronto and he being here for three months working at the SRU."

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought he was over there on the damn solo mission. And why the hell are you telling me now. Better yet since when do you know this?"

"I known for a while now, but I couldn't said anything because they all been separate it, that would blow up my cover."

"Alright nice move, anyway those he knows about Jules, have he seeing her there."

"My understanding is, that she out on sick leaves, but she would be back on Monday."

"Alright I have about two days to come up with a plan, and keep me posted it." The person said and hangs up the phone while the other person sighs.

**Saturday **

Team one had an early shift and it was a slow morning. After they shift they went they separate ways. Spike and Natalie went out again on they second date. Jules went out with the kids and her father. Scott and _the witch_ didn't come this time and the kids were more excited about it. They didn't like _the witch_ and definitely didn't like Scott with they mother. This time Katherine didn't go with them because she went out with Sam. She had the urge to see him and check up on him. Also something was bothering her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. So she text Sam early and asked him if he was available. He agrees and they met up in this casual restaurant and talk. They first started talking about their week and Katherine told him that she met Natalie and how Spike is in love with her. Sam couldn't stop laughing. He was happy for both Spike and Natalie, they both deserved to be happy and they make each other happy.

"So Katherine was bothering you?"

"How do you always know something bothering me?"

"I could see it in your eyes."

"Actually I don't know. I just have a bad feeling that something is coming. Lately I being having bad dreams that my family is going to get hurt and nobody would be able to stop it." Katherine said and her eyes got teary. Sam had the same feeling that a storm is coming and a lot was going to change but he didn't let her know that. Plus his situation is different then hers.

"Look honey, things happen that is far from our reach. All we could do it takes it as it comes and make sure we survive whatever comes. The way you talk about your family, it sound like you guys are really close and very oriented family. Just have faith that everything will be alright and you would see that you were worried about nothing."

"Thank you Sam, that why I like talking to you. You always make me feel much better."

"That my job." Sam said and they both laugh.

"Maybe I am feeling like this because my mother's father is in town and for some reason I get the feeling that he hiding something from my mother. I can't put my finger on it, but he always has the look of guilt. Like he carrying a burden and he dying to tell her, but he can't bring himself too. Even when he looks at the kids, he looks pain. Almost like you."

"You are a good pro-filer and maybe your feeling is right. I can't speak for him but sometimes, we do things that people might think is not right, but we do it to protect our loves ones. It is hard to carry a secret by yourself and especially feel guilty about it when you know you hurting some one. But if the risk is their live, I personally would take the burden in a heartbeat."

"I know you would and I am really trying to understand what kind of weight you carrying, because honestly Sam, you look like shit. Physically you look fine. But your eyes give you away every time. And you most really love this person for you to sacrifice your own happiness. You holding to dear life and if something happen, I don't think you would survive this one"

"Katherine please stops profiling me." Sam said and tries to control his emotions.

"Sorry, bad habits, but honestly Sam Braddock, I understand what you mean, but sometimes we have to take the risk and follow our heart. That what keep us alive and being honest and sticking together would only save us."

"Maybe you right about sticking together. But honey some things are not that easy and I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to them."

"Who are them?"

"Katherine, please."

"Alright, I give up."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, her father has a girlfriend now, who the kids don't like and her son is trying to get on my mother pants." Katherine said and for some reason Sam pictures Jules and the kids.

"Is that bad, and has this guy try anything against your mom or you?" Sam asked getting angry for some reason.

"No, he hasn't, she went out with him on two dates but I think she realize that he is not good for her."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure Sam; I didn't mean to worry you. Sam are you alright, you really tense and your face is red."

"Sorry I just got really upset because I don't like anyone taking advantage of others especially of a single woman with kids."

"It alright, plus my mother could defend herself. Trust me; the woman would hit you would a right hook even before you realize what just happen." Katherine said and gave him her biggest smile. She was proud of Jules and no one was going to change that. Katherine also noticed that lately she being calling Jules mom. She figures it was her nerves and how she was afraid of losing her.

"Maybe I need to meet her someday." Sam said.

"You would meet her sooner than you think." Katherine mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, that one day I would love to introduce you guys." Katherine said and smile. They continue talking and then Sam walks Katherine back to her apartment. He didn't stop to said hi to Natalie because he knew that her and Spike went out.

**Sunday**

Everyone was home. Ed and his family were having a picnic in their backyard. Greg was home, catching up with some reading. Donna was at her sister house and had dinner with them, but went home early because she had to work the next day. Lewis also had dinner with his family and girlfriend. The Wordsworth also stay home and Wordy play with his girl all day until it was time to go to bed. Spike invited Natalie for dinner at his house with his parents and they had a great night. She also went home early because she wanted Spike to get his rest and they had already gone out the night before and came home late. Jules spent the day with the kids and playing with them. Katherine went over there to sleep because Jules had to be at work early so she wouldn't have to worry about waking up the kids so early. And last Sam was home alone. He watched a couple movies, tries to catch up with some reading, and even went to sleep early. But he was reckless. Something was bothering him and he knew it was bad because his nightmares were more vivid. So when he woke up at five in the morning cover in sweat, he decided to take a shower and go in early to the SRU and hit the gym.

**Monday (exactly 3 months)**

Some people believe that you should not call someone so early in the morning unless there is an emergency. But today on this beautiful morning over a dozen people receive a phone call. But only one person received a call from the person who has cause so much pain for Sam and Jules.

"Good morning General Braddock."

"Good morning General Callaghan"

"Hello this is Scott."

"Natalie speaking"

"Good morning this Holleran"

"Charlie speaking"

"Hello"

And the list went on. But only one person got this response.

"_The plan is set in motion. You would know as soon as Sam makes a call. Keep me posted."_

"What about Jules and the kids."

"_Don't worried about them, they not your concern."_ The person said and hangs up.

Sam had already changed and was on the conference room with Greg, Ed, Donna and Wordy. He heard laughter and saw Spike and Lewis come in. But the third person he saw almost gave him a heart attack. He couldn't believe that she was standing there in front of him and in the same uniform as him. He wanted to run and hide but he couldn't move. He was about to speak when she close the door behind her.

"What are you doing here? Last time I heard you were missing. No, wait, actually the last time I heard from you, was when you said you don't love me anymore and walked away. How long have you been back? Did you even bother to ask how your family is doing, or actually find them to see if they are alright? How could you walk in here now like nothing happened? How dare you? Answer me now." Jules yelled, walking up to Sam, who had stiffened on the spot and was not able to communicate any words.

"I am sorry, ma'am," was all he managed to say because he wasn't confident that if he said her name he wouldn't break down and cry.

"Don't you dare ma'am me, Braddock" she said, slapping him across the face "I am your god damn wife, Sam."

"Jules what are you talking about, and how do you know the rookie?" Greg asked at the same time Sam said.

"I am sorry Jules." And that when it happened, Jules lost all her senses and took out her gun and pointed at Sam. Everyone was shock and no one move. They all tense except for Sam. They didn't know what to do, they were to shock to even take out they own guns.

* * *

**Again thank you and please review, I would raise it to 5 this time. So 5 reviews and more you guys get another chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note: OMG guys i am so excited over the reviews. thank you so much everyone. Sorry is so late. My internet is not working so i went to my cousin house just so i could update for you guys. I really hope you like this chapter. I know the last one left a lot of unanswered questions but trust me, they would get better. Also please review and i hope i don't lose readers after this one, because it might not be what you guys expect. Anyway again, remember the more reviews the faster i update. I am trying to bring this story at least 50 chapters. Thank you.  
**

* * *

**Royal York Hotel**

General Callaghan was having breakfast in his room with his girlfriend Sophie and her son Scott, when he received a phone call.

"Good morning, General Callaghan speaking."

"Good morning sir. Sorry to bother you, but you said to call you if I heard any news about Braddock."

"General Braddock?"

"No, Sam Braddock, sir."

"What happened?"

"He is in Toronto sir. He has been there for 3 months. It was kept a secret, because of the sensitive mission in Afghanistan."

'Thank you."

"Honey what is wrong, who was that on the phone?"

"That was my secretary and she just informed me, that my daughter's husband is here in town. I have to go see Julianna." General Callaghan said and got up to get ready.

"We are going with you." Scott said and hurried to his own room to change.

* * *

**Natalie's apartment**

Natalie woke up to her phone ringing. It was Spike to wish her a good day and say good morning. At first she was upset, because someone had woke her up from a really good dream. But after hearing Spike's voice, she got all excited and happy. She even blushed through the phone, just imagining him in her dream. After she hung up, she looked at the clock in her nightstand and decided to stay in bed for a few more minutes. She really had nowhere to go today and she wasn't meeting Sam until he got out of work. She spotted her camera in the nightstand and grabbed it. She flipped through pictures that Spike and she took during the dates they had. They went out together last week. Then she flipped to some pictures of Katherine and her siblings. She really liked the kids and Katherine explained to her how she was adopted by her mother. Natalie couldn't stop thinking about how familiar they looked. And how much their last name kept bothering her. _"Callaghan"_ Natalie thought. She flipped through some more pictures and then bolted out of the bed like her ass was on fire.

"Shit. General Braddock's, second in command is General Callaghan, whose daughter Julianna Callaghan is married to Sam Braddock. Oh my God, oh my God. Those are Sam's kids and he doesn't know how close they are. Shit, I have to go see Sam and tell him." Natalie said to herself, desperately while she ran to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

**Callaghan house**

Right after Jules left for work, Katherine started making breakfast for the kids. They were about to get up soon and she wanted them to eat early so they could go out and have some fun. She had planned a bunch of activities with them, because in a week they would be in school and they had to concentrate on that. After breakfast was done and she set the table, she went to check on them. Danny was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Samantha had already brushed her teeth and now she was sitting on Valerie's bed, trying to calm her down.

"Valerie, what's wrong? Why are you crying, honey?"

"I miss my daddy." Valerie said and started crying harder. Katherine sat on the bed and picked her up and started rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I am sorry honey, I know you want to see him, but you know he has to work." Katherine said.

"We just miss him so much." Danny said and came and sat on the bed too, rubbing Valerie's feet.

"Don't worry, you guys. Everything will be alright. And you will see that you guys will see your father soon." Katherine said and Samantha got up and took something out of her drawer.

"Here." Samantha said to Valerie.

"What is that?" Katherine asked.

"It is a picture of daddy. I want her to have it, so she can remember him." Samantha said.

"Let me see it. I have never seen your daddy." Katherine said and Valerie passed the picture to her. Thank God she was sitting already, because Katherine's leg felt weak, when she saw the picture. Her heart stopped and she stared at it, like if she stared at it a little harder, she was going to wake up from this nightmare. A bunch of thoughts passed through her head. _Was he using them to go near the family or didn't he really know about how close his family was? Is he a bad guy or is faith really a bitch to have them apart for so long and being so close to each other? _

"Guys, this is your father?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes." Danny said.

"What is his name?"

"His name is Sam Braddock, but mommy calls him Sammy and she calls me Sam." Samantha said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD, we have to go. Get ready, we are going to go see your mom and dad." Katherine said and got up quick from the bed and put Valerie down.

"Daddy" Valerie said.

"Yes, daddy is going to be there too." Katherine said, while taking some clothes out for Valerie.

"Yay, yay, yay" They screamed and clapped their small hands. Samantha and Danny rushed to get ready and then Samantha helped get Valerie ready too. Katherine also went to get ready and tried to calm down, because she needed to have a clear head to drive. Especially with three kids in the car. After she got ready, she packed the kids breakfast, so they could eat on the way to the SRU.

* * *

**Back in the SRU**

Sam knew that Jules was hurt, overwhelmed and relieved that he was here because that was the same way he felt. But he also knew that even with all those emotions, anger was the one keeping her from breaking down. He also knew that she would shoot him, if he even said a word to her right now. So he stared at her. It was not the first time that she took out a gun at him. That's why Sam raised one hand in surrender, while staring at her and with his other hand he reached for his own gun. He slowly took it out and put it on the table behind him. He also knew that Jules wouldn't give up the gun, if he didn't disarm himself first. Then he reached and put his hand on top of her gun and gently took the gun from her hand and also put it on the table behind him. He kept staring at her. Her eyes were red from all the anger and frustration that she was holding for so long.

"Jules" was all he managed to say, before she punched him right on the mouth. She hit him so hard that he lost his balance and fell backwards. He didn't hit the floor, but before he could get himself straight, she continued hitting him and punching him like he was her personal punching bag, while also screaming at him. He only got the words _"Why,"_ _"Family" "Hate" "Asshole"_ and _"Paid", _before he grabbed her by her arms.

"Enough Jules, stop hitting me." Sam yelled at her, while keeping her in place. They stared at each other. They were reading each other, taking each other in, the hurt, sadness, desperation, fear and most of all the anxiety and confusion that was buried for over 5 years. Sam felt something drip on his lip and let go of Jules and touched his lips. When he brought his hands to his eyes, he saw blood. He automatically licked his lips, while staring at Jules. That was all it took for her to wrap her arms around his neck and his on to her waist and they started kissing. At first the kiss was shy, slow, and scared. I can't believe you are here-kiss. But as they got used to each other, the kiss became more passionate, more desperate. They continued kissing, more greedily and eagerly, like their lives depended on it. He brushed his tongue through her lips and she opened up for him. Their tongue battled one another and she bit his lips. He moaned and she tightened her arms around him. His arms went down to her ass and picked her up, while she wrapped her legs around him. He moved forward and sat her on the table, without breaking the kiss. She started unbuttoning his SRU shirt and took it off, while he kissed her neck and made her moan in his ear. Then she grabbed him by the hair and brought his mouth to her, where he returned the favor and also took off her SRU shirt. He moaned into her mouth and when he was about to take off her T-shirt too, they both stopped. It was like something clicked in their heads and brought them back to reality. They were both panting and he leaned on her forehead and inhaled her scent, while she did the same.

"I love you, Sammy."

"I know." He said and sighed. He loves her and she can't even imagine how much he does. But his brain was catching up with reality and he couldn't jeopardize their safety.

On the other side of the room, team one hasn't moved since everything started. They were trained to act fast and also use their brain at the same time. But the scene in front of them left them speechless, confused, paralyzed and most of all curious.

"I am sorry and I know this is the wrong time, but did anyone else think that was hot?" Spike asked and got a glare from everyone except Jules and Sam. They were still embracing each other, not realizing that they were not alone in the room.

"Spike"

"I am just saying. I had never witnessed a love/hate relationship like those two just displayed right in front of us." Spike said and everyone just nodded in agreement. After what they just witnessed, team one wasn't even sure if this was real or they were dreaming.

"Um, guys can someone explain what is going on? Because I am speaking for everyone here and we are at loss about what's going on with the two of you." Greg said and Sam and Jules realized what just happened. They blushed furiously and he kissed her swollen lips one more time, before he helped her get off the table. They turned around to face the team. But if they thought they were red from the embarrassment, the team was worst. Nobody wanted to look at one another. Everyone just kept their head down. The silence was stretching and it was driving all of them crazy, but no one wanted to speak first.

"Enough, what is going on? I can't take the silence anymore." Ed said and almost everyone let out a breath they didn't even know they were holding.

"Sorry." Sam and Jules said simultaneously.

"Forget about the apologies, we want to understand what is going on." Ed said.

"Sam here, is my husband and father of my kids."

"Since, when?" Wordy asked.

"13 years next week." Sam said and Jules just stared at him. She was surprised that he still remembered.

"Whoa, 13 years, whoa" Lou said.

"Yes, Sam and I grew up together. My father and his father worked together and they are best friends."

"I knew it." Spike said.

"Knew what?" Jules asked.

"That you guys knew each other." Spike said.

"Oh" they both said.

"Alright, you guys grew up together, got married, had three kids together, but Sam has been here for 3 months. How come you guys are seeing each other now?" Greg asked.

"It is complicated." Sam said.

"What is complicated? Please explain, because I also want to know why we are seeing each other now." Jules said and glared at him.

"It just is. I don't want to talk about this." Sam said.

"Cut the crap Sam, you can't tell me that you don't love me this time. After the kiss, I know you do. What, are you mad at me because I wished you dead? I am sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just angry. You left us and didn't explain, so I was hurt and furious with you." Jules said and started crying.

"Jules don't cry, please don't. I hate seeing you cry. Look, you and I are not right for each other. We haven't been together for almost 6 years, you have your life and I have mine. It wouldn't be fair." Sam said and tried to control himself. He was concentrating on one thing. Keeping his family safe and not letting his guard down and telling Jules that he loves her.

"Fair, if it is not fair, then how the hell do you show up at the hospital every night to see Valerie? Why put her through that, when you knew you weren't going to stay. Huh, why do that? She cries herself to sleep for almost a week, because of you. I even thought she was dreaming it. But I guess I was wrong." Jules snapped and walk closer to him.

"I am sorry; I just wanted to meet her." Sam said and swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down, so he wouldn't feel guiltier than he already was. That broke Jules heart. _He did have a right to meet her, but not like that._ Jules thought.

"This is what I don't understand; you tell me that you don't love me. But then you kiss me like that. You also want to stay away from us, but you are closer than ever. So, what is the truth Sammy? Because I am breaking my head here, trying to figure out what is going on. I know you, Sammy and we have been through hell and back. And all of a sudden things change." Jules said and Sam couldn't argue with that. _She was right, he tried everything to stay away, but his heart kept pulling him toward them and apparently faith too._

"Guys, let's just calm down. How about you two sit down and we could talk about this." Greg suggested, but Sam and Jules just stared at each other.

"Sit down, listen to the boss. You never know, maybe we can help." Ed said.

"It is clear that you guys have some issues. But it is clearer that you guys love each other more. And after 13 years of marriage, I don't think you guys want to throw that out because of miscommunication." Greg said.

"The boss is right. You guys love each other, plus there are kids involved so you guys have to work things out." Wordy said.

"Sam, why is it so complicated for you to be with your family?" Ed asked.

"What is this, couple therapy? It is complicated, she is better off, if we get a divorce." Sam said and everyone gasped.

"Sam, you don't mean that. I can see that you want to be with Jules." Greg said.

"What do you know about what I want?" Sam snapped. But before anyone could answer, the phone rang. Greg put it on speaker.

"Winnie, we are busy."

_"Sorry boss, but I have a call for Sam."_

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

_"I don't know, his voice sounds weird, it is like he's using a device to disguise his voice. All he said, was operation eagle."_ Winnie said and Sam's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He got up quickly and picked up the phone.

"Put him through."

"Hallo"

_"Sam Braddock, you think I wouldn't find out that you are in Toronto for 3 months, you can't hide from me."_

"Who is this and how do you know about operation eagle?"

_"Just like I know everything about you and that right now you are with Jules. You have 30 minutes to leave or I will make sure you will regret coming back here."_

"Why are you doing this?"

_"Because I can and I will and as long as I live, you will never be happy."_

"One day I will kill you." Sam said frustrated. Everyone just stared at him, curious to know who was on the phone.

_"Sammy, you will never get a chance."_

"You are right, I might not, but she will one day." He said with all the confidence in the world.

_"You tell her anything about this and I will kill your kids first. Starting with Valerie, she is all better now after her open heart surgery, right?"_ The person said and Sam turned pale. He grabbed the table, so he wouldn't faint of the image of his daughter dead.

"Alright, I get it."

_"Good boy, now leave, go back to your army and make sure that Jules hates you enough, that she wants you dead too. And remember, I know everything."_ He said and hung up. Sam took a deep breath and took out his phone and made a phone call.

"Charlie, pick me up, now."

_"Did something happen?"_

"Destiny."

_"On our way."_ Charlie said and Sam hung up and went to grab a paper and a pen.

"Sam, is everything alright?" Greg asked.

"Yes, sir, I am just writing my resignation letter."

"What?" Everyone asked, except for Jules and Spike. They had been too busy watching Sam.

"Sam, we can help you, whatever it is, you can trust us." Wordy said.

"It is not about trust." Spike mumbled and he and Sam locked eyes. Spike saw the relief in Sam's eyes, when Spike understood what he was doing.

"So, what is it about?" Donna asked, while he continued writing. When he finished, he got up and handed the letter to Greg.

"It is complicated" He said.

"So, that's it? We are done just like that. All those years wasted for nothing." Jules said.

"They were not wasted and things change." Sam said.

"Apparently something doesn't. You are still with Charlie." Jules said and got up.

"Are we going to have this conversation again? What do you want to hear? That I am sleeping with her? Then yes, Jules, I am sleeping with her, are you happy now?" Sam said right in her face this time. Jules saw the desperation and sadness in his eyes.

"You are lying." Jules said.

"You think?" Sam said sarcastically and sighed.

"I don't get it Sam, help me understand. Who was that on the phone? What is operation eagle? And destiny?" Jules asked.

"There isn't anything to understand."

"Something is wrong and every time you come near us, you run the other way. Why are you running Sam, what are you hiding?"

"Don't start Jules, let it go, I don't want to be with you anymore. When are you going to get it? I can't be here." Sam said.

"You are right, I don't know when I am going to get it. But Braddock, if you walk out the door, we are done! Don't you ever come back." Jules said and stared at him. He stared at her right back, he then turned around but changed his mind and faced her again. He grabbed her face and kissed her hard and fast. Then he turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Again thank you, and please reviews, and i really would love to hear what you guys think. And i would update as soon as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry this is so late, one i lost my internet and two my mother fell and broke her leg so between her and work i being really busy. Anyway i do have good news, i have a beta and she great. Her name is Trinity Shea, so chapter 17 and beyond are going to be much better. I know the grammar in the other chapter are horrible and i apologize again for it. But trust me is getting better. Anyway dont kill me. There is a point to my story and so much to explain about Sam and Jules. Also they would be good moments. Just because i haven't update in a while i would give you guys a hint. Sam and Jules and a bed for chapter 19. Alright thank you again and please review, i love to read what you guys think. **

* * *

** SRU Headquarters  
**

Everyone, except Spike, were shock and disappointed that Sam walk out. Jules almost immediately collapsed on the chair and started crying. Wordy came around to her and began to rub her back. Sam emptied out his locker and had returned into his regular clothes. On his way out, Team One was waiting for him outside the briefing room. He noticed Natalie waiting for him.

"Nat, what are you doing here?"

"Sam, we need to talk - wait what's wrong, why does it look like you've been crying?" Natalie questioned concern evident in her voice; she laid her hand on his cheek anxiously.

"I'm alright, talk about what?" Sam reminded her while removing her hand from his face.

"Katherine's adoptive mother is your wife." Natalie confessed.

"I know, I just found out." Sam solemnly replied his focus turning to Jules. Natalie follows his gaze & for the first time since she's entered the building, she notices the brunette with the swollen red eyes from her recent crying. She notices Spike and he gave her a sad smile.

"Natalie, I need you to do me a favor?" Sam said while Spike joined them.

"Yes."

"I need you to go home and pack your bags and stay with Spike. Don't call me or look for me. And most definitely, don't talk to Katherine or go near them."

"Sam. Why?"

"Natalie it's for your safety, the General is bound to hear about this and your name will come up."

"Alright, Spike..." Natalie trailed off.

"I'll give my ma a call and let her know that you will be staying with us." Spike said before being granted a smile from Natalie.

"Thanks, baby." Natalie said, hugging Sam and then kissing Spike on the lips before leaving.

"Thank you, Spike." Sam said.

"Glad I could help."

"Spike, Jules is going to asked you about Natalie -"

"No, she won't" Spike said cutting Sam off.

"Trust me, she will and when she does, you will tell her the truth. But only tell her and express to her how sensitive this information is." Sam retorts, shaking Spike's hand sealing the agreement. Jules was about to walk toward Sam when her father show up.

"We need to talk." Nathan Callaghan said.

"I already know why you here." Jules commented.

"You do, how?" Nathan questioned, but before he had even finished, Jule's lifted a hand pointing towards Sam.

"What are you doing here Braddock? You shouldn't be here. It takes just one phone call right now and you'll back on the first plane available to Afghanistan." General Callaghan scolds. By now even commander Holleran is out his office, witnessing what has become of Sam Braddock and Jules Callaghan's life.

"Don't bother; I already made the call myself. I am back on Special Forces after today." Sam said and pushes right pass him to leave, when he stopped right in his track.

"Daddy!" Samantha yells. Running full speed towards him, he bends over just in time to picks her up and hugs her tightly. She was follow by Danny and Valerie, who had also, ran towards their father, screaming daddy, also wanting to get a chance to hug him. Sam wanted to die. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right then & there. It was one thing walking away from Jules, again, but how was he going to find the strength to walk out on his kids this time? The kids kept hugging him and kissing him while everyone else just stared at them; every one of them afraid to mutter a single word. On one side was team one, in another side was General Callaghan, Sophie and Scott, and behind them were Winnie and Holleran. And lastly, Katherine had finally came in & was standing right in front of them.

"Daddy, are you back?" Samantha asked and Sam couldn't force his answer to come out.

"Daddy, do you hate me?" Valerie asked quietly; before he could answer Samantha's question, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"No, baby, I don't hate you," turning his attention to his other children around him, he continued, "or any of you. I could _never_ hate you guys. I _love_ you guys so much." Sam choked out while hugging each one of them again. Then he sat down on the floor and motions them to sit down. Valerie was on top of his lap and Samantha and Danny right in front of him.

"Daddy, have you to seen me playing soccer, mommy said I am as good as you are." Danny said; Sam couldn't hold his tears back anymore, he let them to started flowing out freely out. At that moment he wasn't the only one whose heart had just shattered. Beside Jules, Katherine, Donna, Winnie, Spike, Lou and Wordy had also teared up at that moment.

"Listen guys we need to talk."

"Yes, daddy."

"First, I want to say that I love you guys so much and no matter what happen I will always love you. Even if we are together or not, you guys are my babies and that will never change."

"We love you too." Valerie said because Samantha and Danny were already figuring out were this conversation was going. They already had it once and they weren't too thrilled upon hearing it a second time around.

"Daddy are you leaving again?" Danny asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" Samantha asked.

"There are some people that I need to help and if I don't help them, some very bad people would hurt them."

"What about us?" Danny asked.

"I know baby, but you guys are safe here, with your mom and all your uncles." Sam said.

"It is not fair." Samantha said.

"I know baby, but sometimes we have to do things for the greater good, even if we don't understand it or if don't I approve of it. Someday you guys would understand why I had to do this. But this doesn't change how much I love you guys."

"So if you love us, then stay." Samantha whimpered out now with tears in her eyes. Valerie and Danny's lips began to quiver, as tears pooled in there already glistening eyes.

"I can't." Sam had managed to say before Samantha got up and in a fury started screaming at him.

"I hate you; you never want to be with us. All my friends have their daddys, but you, you just want to leave. Find, leave, we don't need you." She screams through her tears. Everyone was stunned by her outburst but had understood how she was feeling at that moment yet not one of them could blame her for having those feelings; considering most of them were sharing the same emotions as the young child.

"Daddy, do you want us to hate you, why you keep leaving us?" Danny also asked through tears.

"Daddy" Valerie said getting Sam back to reality.

"It alright to hate me now. I just hope one day you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive me. All I asked is that you guys to not to give up on me. I am really sorry and I wish you guys won't have to feel like this, but I love you guys too much not to do this." Sam said as Samantha turns around and hugs Katherine and started sobbing. Sam took something out his bag and pick up Valerie and kiss her head. Then he bends down and kisses Danny and hugs him too. Danny also went to Katherine and hugs her. Sam walks toward Katherine to hand over Valerie to her after giving her a kiss and whispering in her ear to have faith in him. He kisses Samantha's hair and told her that he love her too, while his tears kept coming down his eyes.

"Katherine this is for you guys, each one of you, including you. Please forgive me. Keep them safe." Sam said before kissing Katherine on the head goodbye. He grabs his bag, walking away without even a glance back.

* * *

_**Again thank you and please review. By the way apologize if it to short, the following chapters are really long. ** _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: First I want to apologize for updating so late. I was waiting on my beta, but my girl is really busy so I couldn't keep you guys waiting for so long. So this chapter is not beta, but if she send it, i would switch it. Anyway i hope you guys like it. And please reviews, let me know what you guys think. Thank you.**

* * *

Katherine had sat down on the floor with all three kids on top of her hugging her while they cry they eyes off. And again everyone was speechless, but all of sudden Scott follow Sam. Jules follow him too, after locking eyes with Katherine making sure that they where on the same page. Sam was already outside and Charlie was just arriving to pick him up when Scott call his name and he turn around. When Sam turns around, Scott punches him. Sam was stunned but recovers quickly. He drops his bag and went and punches him back. Sam punch him so hard Scott felt on the floor, he got up and went after Sam and they started hitting each other harder.. By the time Jules and the team came out, Sam and Scott were face to face bleeding and in each side of Sam were two special force unit women with they gun pointed at Scott. When team one also arrives they took out they gun and pointed at the women. The situation was tense and both Scott and Sam didn't take they eyes of each other.

"Put you weapons down, now." General Callaghan said to the army women. They didn't move, and Ed and Greg tense. _If they didn't back down this was going to become a blood bath. _They both thought.

"I said now." Callaghan yells.

"We don't take order from you sir." The one with the black hair said which team one recognize as Charlie

"The hell you don't." Nathan Callaghan said and step up to them. Before he reaches them, Charlie pointed her gun at him. Callaghan was stunned at her approach and step back, he knew not to come between them and the one they protecting.

"Charlie." Sam said without taking his eyes off Scott and she went back to pointing her gun toward Scott.

"Stand down, let all of us put our weapon down." Greg said trying to negotiate the situation.

"You guys first." Charlie said and pointed to his team behind him.

"I can't do that Charlie, trust me, we would put it down after you guys." Greg said and Charlie shakes her head no.

"Team one stand down." Holleran said and Ed almost pointed the gun at him.

"Why?" Greg asked surprise.

"Team one stand down, they would not back down until you guys back down, and before you guys get a shot in, at least three of you would be dead. So back down now." Holleran said and team one put they weapon down. When they lower their weapons they realize that the two women were not the only one pointing guns at them. There was another black SUV to their left that also had two more people with guns pointing at them and one in Sam bike to the right also pointing at them. Team one was surrounded and they didn't even notice. Then Charlie motion for them to lower they weapon and everyone did. After everyone had they weapon back on they holster, Sam step up to Scott.

"I know guys like you. And if for some reason you think you would take advantage of Jules, think again. She would never fall for your crap. So stay away from Jules, Katherine and my kids or I will kill you." Sam said and walks to his bike, where Michael was holding it. At the moment Charlie grab Scott by his shirt and got all on his face.

"If you ever touch him again, I will kill you." Charlie said and turns around and hands the keys to the truck to her husband Michael and she climb on the back of the bike with Sam. But not before giving the signal, for the sniper to move on. Everyone just watch them go. The two black SUV went left and Sam and Charlie went right. Jules stared at them until they turn the corner and then went back in.

* * *

**Inside the SRU**

By the time team one and the rest of the party went back in. Jules was in the briefing room sitting with Katherine. Valerie was asleep on top of Katherine, cover with Sam button down SRU shirt and Samantha and Danny were in the front with Winnie, helping her with papers.

"You knew." Jules said and everyone wasn't sure who she was talking too.

"Yes." Holleran said.

"How could you do this? Why the hell you took him in here?" Nathan Callaghan yells at Holleran.

"Nathan don't you dare come and yell at me in my place. I do whatever I want. I have my reasons and I don't have to give you or anyone and explanation. Maybe just Jules but after that I don't care what anyone has to said about this. This situation was not control because of you and your little friend here. You of all people know better not to push someone in the Special Forces. They had a sniper on my team because of you. If something would have happen to any of them, including your daughter it would have being your fault. Plus Sam is a good guy. And after all the things Sam did for your daughter you going to treat him like that." Holleran snaps at Callaghan and got all in his face. And team one was shock on Holleran outburst, he never lost his temper like that.

"All he has done is cause pain and despair to her."

"And what about Sam pain, you know what, I don't owe you anything. Jules, yes I knew he was here and I was hoping you guys work things out. I didn't mean to make it worst. I am sorry for your pain, and even sorrier for the pain that this cause your children. Sam needed a job and I allow him to stay. If it was going to be the bad, I would have said no. And before you ask he didn't know about you working here, and I can't wrap my head around how it took so long for you guys to meet."

"Neither does us." Greg said.

"And team one, I would never put your life or anyone life in danger, but if you guys think you would do anything to help each other as a team and family. The bond is stronger with Special Forces Units. They never travel alone, unless they have too, and they would kill to protect they own no matter the consequences. They are trained killer, so Scott right, I suggest you don't cross them or they families because they don't need to be next to you to kill you. They always have a sniper around, just like they had one a few minutes ago." Holleran said and Scott tense. He got the message loud and clear. Basically Holleran was informing him not to mess with Jules or he would pay with his life, with either team.

"I think we should go, we have cause to many problems already." Scott said and team one glared. He did cause the situation to get worst and a lot of people could have lost their life. Scott motions for his mother to come with him and she said her goodbyes and they left.

"Thank you, commander Holleran." Jules said.

"Why, it was a bad idea." Holleran said.

"No, as bad as this was today, it was never a bad idea. At least now I know he is not dead." Jules said and he understood what she meant.

"Sorry again, and Greg, you guys have the day off and tomorrow late shift." Holleran said and walks away.

"Thank you, sir." Greg said.

"Julianna lets go home." Nathan said.

"I am not going anywhere, just yet." Jules said angrily.

"Why not?"

"I need some answer first." She said and look at team one.

"Ask the questions Jules." Greg said already knowing that Jules needs to know more about Sam being here in the SRU. Team one sat down around the table because they knew that this was going for long. They knew that Jules doesn't back down easily.

"I want to know everything from the moment he started here." She said and swallows the lump in her throat. Team one couldn't stop staring at her. They were amazed of the strength she has, she was keeping herself together, even though everyone knew that she was far from being fine. Greg started explaining everything from the beginning, and the team follows taking turns. They also explain about the situation with Carlos and his family and how Sam saves his life. Jules wrap her arms around herself and her and Katherine had tears on they eyes, just imaging how Sam was revealing everything in front of the team. They continue talking, unto everyone was caught up with the details, including Nathan Callaghan.

"That the official version and some unofficial, but you guys left out, when you met Charlie, because I know you guys did."

"It was after the incident with Carlos, she came to pick him up and we went for drinks. They didn't talk much and then they left right away." Greg said.

"How they seem?" Jules asked and everyone knew what she meant.

"Jules." Greg started but she cut him off.

"No, he said he is not sleeping with her, but you guys saw her, she would have killed anyone if they even look at Sam wrong. I just want to understand they relationship."

"You sure, you want the truth?" Ed asked.

"Yes."

"We thought they were sleeping together, but I believe him when he said no." Ed said and Jules knew that Ed was telling the truth.

"And who is the blond?" Jules asked Spike.

"What are you jealous?" Nathan snaps.

"I am not jealous; I haven't seeing my husband for over 5 years and so far two women have come to pick him up and it seems they know more about him then I do." Jules snaps back. And team one fault the urge not to laugh at her. They thought she was cute all jealous and whine up for Sam.

"She is not with him." Spike said

"I know that Spike, but you clearly met her through him, and I want to know their relationship." Jules said and Spike smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Jules said and glared at him.

"Because he said you would ask about her." Spike said and team one giggle, even Katherine. Jules was jealous and she wasn't doing a good job of hiding it.

"He did and why are you guys giggling like school girls." Jules said and frowns.

"It is that you are so cute when you jealous." Ed said and this time everyone burst out laughing.

"Answer the question, Spike." Jules snaps and ignore everyone else.

"Not now Jules, and not in front of anyone." Spike said.

"Not playing Spike, tell me now." Jules snaps again and glared at him. Spike got up and motions for her to get up. He then whispers in her ear a brief summary about Natalie situation and she was shock.

"You are lying."

"No is true, he told me the story last Saturday, I would tell you the details, but not now." Spike said and hopes that she understood that they can't talk about this now.

"Alright, but we are not done talking about this." Jules said and was about to sit down when something came to mind.

"Spike let go, we going to his apartment." Jules said.

"Um." Spike started but Jules cut him off.

"Now." Jules said and motions for Katherine to get up and bring Valerie, while she went and grab her stuff and then pick up Samantha and Danny.

"Jules don't do this." General Callaghan said.

"Dad how about you go home, and stay out of this. I have a feeling that you knew where he was all this time and you just said he was missing. I don't want to see you. I want to be with my kids and my husband. I don't care what Sammy said, I know he love us and something else is going on here and I am going to find out what it is. Now Spike, let go."

"Can we come too?" Wordy asked. He really like Sam and the pain he saw in his eyes when he was talking to his kids. He would not wish that on anyone.

"Sure." Jules said and they all walk out. Jules got in the car with the kids, Katherine and Spike, while everyone else carpools with Wordy.

* * *

**Royal York Hotel**

Scott and Sophie arrived back to the hotel and Scott went straight to his room to pack.

"What are you doing?" Sophie asked.

"I am leaving."

"Why?"

"Mom I didn't sign up for this. I almost die because I was trying to impress Jules that I am the best guy for her."

"No you can't do that, especially now, if you played your cards right, you would be with her and I would married her father and we would be rich."

"You didn't hear me when I said I almost died. They would kill us if they found out we are just using them."

"They are not going to find out."

"The same way you said that her husband was dead. But his not, and he is stronger then ever, with an entire team behind him that would kill for him" Scott snaps.

"I don't want to be poor and Nathan would give me everything."

"No he won't, he won't go against his daughter. Yes he hates the Sam guy, but he would not risk his daughter or his grandkids. Not for us."

"I could convince him."

"Give it up, I told you not go for General Callaghan, General Braddock was a better candidate, but you said that the Callaghan's were easy because I could also seduce the daughter. But bad news for you, that woman is strong and if her husband and teams don't kill us first, she will. So I am out of here. I am not going anywhere near them. If you want to stay then that your problem, not mine."

"You right, let go back to the states, it too complicated here. I would break up with Nathan and then we go to the airport and catch a plane." She said and also went to pack.

* * *

**Sam's apartment**

Sam and Charlie arrived to his apartment to pick up his stuff. He knew that Jules won't be far behind him. She would force Spike to take her here. Charlie was throwing his things in a bag, while he sat down and wrote a couple of letters. One for Jules, and the other one for the team, because as stubborn as Jules is, team one doesn't stay behind either.

"Sam are you almost done, we have to go." Charlie said.

"I know." Sam snaps and got up and threw a cup at the wall.

"I know this is hard but keep it together for a little longer, you know she would be right behind you." Charlie said and put the bags near the door.

"I can't believe this is happening again. You should have seeing their faces Charlie. I walk out on my family again because some psycho has a grudge against me."

"We would find him."

"No we won't and said it, I know you thinking about it too."

"We will and yes, it obvious to me that we have a mole. But we can't change anything now; we have to continue acting like we don't know anything, so we could catch them."

"Yes we have a mole, and now the team is going to turn on each other and we already paranoid enough, not to trust each other now."

"I trust you." Charlie said.

"And I trust you, and I know that you are not the mole." Sam said and sighs.

"I know what you are thinking. But I could handle it. And as long as you trust me and your family is safe, I don't care. Now let go, because Jules can't be far behind."

"You right, you take a taxi with my stuff to your house and I would take this and hide it in a safe place."

"Sam after you do that please stops by the house. If you are going to breakdown do it there. I don't want you to be alone for so long. Promise me that you would come home Sammy."

"I promise." Sam said and she hugs him.

* * *

**Jules's' car**

During the car ride to Sam apartment Jules asked Spike to tell her the story about the blond.

"Jules now is not the right time." Spike said.

"No Spike this is the perfect time and no one would find out, now tell me."

"Jules, the kids, this is too much for them, and Katherine, he only said to tell you. Plus I don't think today is a good idea. You guys been through hell and I think this is the last thing you need."

"Spike the kids have their head phones on and they are watching a movie and eating. I trust Katherine and the way Sam kiss her and defended her, I could tell he does too, so I know he won't mind if she also find out. Plus you know Katherine, she the most trustworthy person, I ever met." Jules said and smile at Katherine, who being lost in her own thoughts since they left the SRU.

"Alright." Spike said and started telling them the story about how Natalie came to this world and her relationship with Sam. Jules and Katherine couldn't speak, they were shedding tears like it was a waterfall, and they had a feeling that these were not the last one they were going to shed.

* * *

**Wordy' minivan**

"This situation is out of hand. We can't even concentrate. We were surrounded by a bunch of trained killers and we didn't even notice." Ed said and everyone in the car could hear the concern in his voice.

"They even had a sniper." Wordy said.

"They good, I give you that." Ed said.

"Why you said that." Lewis asked.

"They sneak up on all of us. How the hell we didn't even notice." Ed snaps this time.

"They are trained to sneak up on people, that why you could never sneak up on Sam. You know how many time did Spike try and he got caught, even you Ed." Donna said.

"You right, it was hard to sneak up on Sam. But Spike did once." Lewis said and they laugh over the incident.

"And we all know how that ended it. The only time that Spike did get to sneak up on him, Sam almost kill him with one hand." Greg said.

"Poor Spike always the one to pay for something." Donna said and they laugh again, releasing some of the tension.

"You right look now, Jules got him eating out of her hand." Lewis said.

"Jules got everyone eating out of her hand." Wordy said and everyone just agree. She really is the heart of the team and they would do anything for her.

"Alright, let say what we are thinking right now and after that move on, because Jules is going to need us." Greg said.

"Something is happening with Sam, is clear he loves them but he won't stay with them. It is not because he doesn't want to, is because he can't." Wordy said.

"I agree and the phone call he receive and he threaten someone. They have something on him and they are using Jules and his kids to keep him quiet, or at least have him stay far from them." Ed said.

"Alright if you two are correct, what can we do about it? Sam won't talk, Jules would keep pushing and that would put them in danger. We can't try to find out on our own because we could make things worst." Greg said.

"So we do nothing?" Donna asked.

"I didn't mean that. I meant we need to be there for Jules and the kids. Sam is a good guy and trusts me when I said I would love to help him. But if Sam willing to walk away again from his own family is because whatever it is, is really big. And I don't think we should be intruding on a situation that we have no idea about and we might just make it worst. They knew were he was and when he met Jules, so somebody is well informed about them and we can't risk it." Greg said.

"The boss is right; we just have to be more vigilant now. And also make sure that this doesn't break Jules more than she already was." Ed said.

"She strong, she was holding all that anger for years." Lewis said.

"Yes she was, and now everything just got worst." Donna said.

"But we are a team and we would make it through this." Greg said.

"I just hope we find Sam and he could trust us about what is going on. It broke my heart to see him talking to his kids like that." Wordy say.

"I know the feeling. And I admire Sam strength too. He has gone through so much and still he has a good heart and even better yet he still alive. I could just imagine all the things he had done when he was in the army. That could drive any person insane." Ed said.

"And still will do, he told General Callaghan, that he was back in Special Forces after today." Lou said.

"Oh yeah, he did. And who was the guy, Scott?" Wordy ask.

"That General Callaghan girlfriend son, Jules went out with him on two dates last week, but she wasn't feeling him to much. Katherine said that there was something about him that she didn't like and also the kids didn't like them either." Lou said.

"How you know all this." Ed asked.

"Katherine told Spike and me. She was babysitting with Spike girlfriend, Natalie and we were playing a game, when they call. Katherine explains how she was not comfortable about Scott and how Jules when out with him, but she already knew that she wasn't interested. She did it more to please her father." Lou said.

"And how Sam find out?" Greg asked more to himself then anyone else.

"Spikes' girlfriend." Donna suggested.

"No, I don't think so." Greg said again.

"What are you thinking boss?" Ed asks.

"You saw the look on Sam when he and Scott were facing each other. He knew details about it. I am thinking Katherine and Sam talk."

"How?" Wordy asked.

"Through Spike." Donna said.

"Yes, everything leads to Spike. He and Sam had become great friends and Sam has apparently trust him with his personal things." Greg said.

"So you thinking Spike and Katherine knew that Jules and Sam were married and were trying to get them together." Ed said.

"No I am thinking that they try to play match maker and never had a chance. And I truly believe that they didn't know about Jules and Sam."

"Faith is a bitch." Ed said.

"Yes it is." Donna said.

"For 3 months they didn't know about each other. Not even the mentions of they names slip around them. And when we had groups' event, one of them always had something to do." Ed said and they all agree.

"Holleran was the only one that knew and didn't say anything." Wordy said.

"Yes and what is up with General Callaghan and commander Holleran?" Lou asked.

"Right Holleran was really upset that Callaghan would treat Sam like that. How weird is that? Because the general is working with Sam father, and they are best friend." Donna said.

"As a parent you want the best for your children. And as much as we try to protect them, things always happen. They get hurt, they move away, and they fall in love with the wrong people. I think they parents disagree of them together. And Jules and Sam had no idea of the hell and the sacrifice they had to go through for just loving each other." Greg said.

"You are right, because the love that they both have on their eyes for one another speak volumes. But there is also pain and no matter how much the try something happens and they can't seem to be together." Ed said.

"And that is the problem, that maybe it was never meant to be and they don't know how to let go." Greg said.

"I don't agree, with that. I think they are meant to be. And I think something happen that General Callaghan don't like Sam. It has to do with something more than his daughter falling in love with the wrong guy. They have a lot of secrets, but one thing is for sure. Sam loves the woman more than his life and she loves him too. And I could bet any amount of money, if Sam had asked Jules to run away with him now, she would have said yes without thinking about it." Wordy said.

"I agree with Wordy." Donna said and Lou nod.

"You guys might be right, but all we could do is give them time and pray that one day everything would be alright." Greg said and they all gave silence prayer, so that they teammate could solve they problem and be happy.

* * *

**Sam's apartment**

They arrive at Sam place, just ten minutes after he left. Spike walks them in and let them to the door. They knock but no one answer. So Jules pick the locks.

"Jules when you learn how to pick locks?" Ed asked.

"Sammy taught me." She said and Ed regrets asking. They went in and they saw the place trash. Things were on the floor and doors open. She walks to the bedroom and the drawers were open and they were still clothes left on the floor and the bed. Jules grabs one of his shirts and sat down in the bed and started crying.

The rest of the team and the kids were in the living room and Katherine had found the two letters on top of the kitchen counter. She gave one to Spike and walk to the room to give the other one to Jules.

"Jules, he left you a letter." Katherine said and Jules raise her head and Katherine heart broke. She looks like a small child, devastated and vulnerable. She looks so lost and this time Katherine wasn't sure if she would get through this.

Outside the team didn't want to read the letter in front of the kids.

"Samantha, Danny and Valerie your mother wants to talk to you guys." Katherine said and locks eyes with the team. They were thankful. They really didn't want the kids to be hurting anymore than what they were already hurting. After they left Spike sat down on the couch and open the letter.

**To: Spike & Team one.**

_I know right now, you guys might think I am the worst person on this world for walking out on Jules and the kids. But I do have my reason. And I hope one day you guys forgive me. I do love them more than anyone could imagine, that where I got the strength to walk away. Anyway it being a pleasure working with you guys and I wish things were different. You guys are amazing people and I know that my family would be in great hands for the rest of their life. So please take care of them. Jules would argue that she fine, but she won't be. Don't let her jump into work and hide there. She needs to let her emotions out or she would breakdown one day. Spike I know that you would take care of Natalie too, and you already know how much that means to me. Take care and I hope one day I see you guys again. _

** Thank you,**

_ Sam Braddock _

"Damn he is breaking my heart." Wordy said.

"Right." Donna said.

"He is really not planning on coming back." Ed said.

"No he is not." Greg said.

"Spike are you alright?" Lewis asked.

"No."

"How about you, honey?" Greg asked Katherine who was crying now.

"No I feel guilty; I should have push for more information when I saw him on Saturday, and I should have never told him about Scott." Katherine said and Spike hugs her.

"It not your fault, it was bound to happen. They were going to meet up sooner or later. And I have a feeling that you and Spike were trying to get them together anyways." Greg said and Spike and Katherine lower they heads.

"Yes, we did. We wanted them to be happy, they make a cute couple and they always look sad, so we wanted them to help each other with their problems. But we never imagine that they were married. Plus we could tell that something was bothering Sam and we just didn't push." Spike said.

"Listen you two, this is not you guys fault and don't blame yourself of things that could had happen or didn't. The reality is that it happened today and that we all need to be there for them. Yes Sam has some unfinished issues but he is not here, Jules and the kids still are and they need to be our priority. And who to said that Sam is telling the truth, maybe he doesn't want to be a father and a husband and is using an excused to get out of his responsibility." Ed said.

"Do you believe that?" Wordy asked.

"No, but god damn, I want to understand this because this is so wrong. They do deserve to be happy and they are right for each other. And how we continue life knowing that they both broken and Sam won't come back." Ed snaps and punches the wall.

"Eddy calm down, they in the next room. Look guys, we need to be strong for them. And we need to have faith that Sam would come back one day." Greg said.

"Spike you should track him, use your computer skills to find him." Wordy said

"Yes Spike and I will help you." Lou said and everyone got excited about the possibility.

"No." Spike said.

"No." Wordy repeated.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"_Because some things are not about trust is about people lives and they safety._ Those were his words when I found out he had a family. He begs me not to ask question and I didn't. But this was the last thing I imagine." Spike said and everyone understood that even if they wanted to help, they would put Jules and the kids' life in danger.

Katherine got up and went to check on Jules. When she enters the room she was cuddle up with the kids in Sam bed. They faces were red from crying, and eventually they felt as sleep, except for Jules. Katherine moves to the other side of the bed and lay down with them, with the kids in the middle. Jules gave her Sam letter and she read it to herself. Katherine was sobbing and her chest was heaving from all the crying. After Katherine calm down, she and Jules lock eyes and she understood that Jules needed to be here. She needed this moment before she could move on. So Katherine nod and put a protective arm around the kids and close her eyes too. It was half an hour later when the team decide to go check on them. Spike was already standing on the door when he notice Jules and the kids sleeping in Sam bed. They look so peaceful and it just added more pain to they broken heart. Donna walks away and went to the bathroom to clean her eyes. Spike went outside to get some fresh air because he felt like he couldn't breathe and Lou follow him. Wordy also went outside to his car and call Shelley and told her that he love her and the girls so much. Greg and Ed look at them one more time and then close the door behind them.

"Someone should stay here." Greg said.

"No, I think they deserved some space for today. We come back early in the morning. They are not going anywhere." Ed said.

"You right Eddy, she needs the space or she would shut down if we push to hard." Greg said and he follows Ed and Donna out the apartment and got into the car and everyone went home. What team one didn't know was that across the street someone was watching them, and notice that Jules and the kids never came out with them.

* * *

_**Thank you and please don't forget to review. There some smut on the next chapter, so as soon as i get some reviews, I am updating. lol. I am joking i am updating anyway, maybe tomorrow because i feel bad. **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author note: Thanks everyone for the review and reading and all that good stuff. It means a lot to me. I know the story is sad, and everyone is dying for them to be together, but there are also some good moments. At the bottom there would be some smut, so if anyone doesnt want to read it, just skipped. Anyway i hope this would bring some hope for Sam and Jules and is not a flashback. I am working on chapter 31 this week, so i would try to update each week to get you guys caught up. Don't forget please review. Thanks you.**

* * *

Jules still had hope that Sam was going to be in the apartment. But when she realizes that he was gone all she could do was grab one of his shirts and sit on the bed and cry. She thought she cries a lot while growing up, but that doesn't compare to all the crying she doing now. She couldn't seem to stop. As much as she wanted to be angry at him for leaving them a second time, she couldn't. She wanted him, now more than ever and she wasn't sure how she was going to get through this time. Katherine came in and handles the letter he left for her. She smiles a little because he knew her so well. He knew that she would want to come here and find him. She asked Katherine to bring the kids and when she walk out she open the letter and read it. She read it before the kids came in to see if he said some things the kids shouldn't listen. When the kids came into the room, she motions for them to sit with her in the bed.

"I am sorry guys. I know this had being difficult for you guys and you guys have a lot of questions. But I want to tell you the no matter what happen I love you and your daddy also love you guys too. I know right now you guys don't understand what is happening but never doubt the love that your father have for you guys." Jules said and try to regain her strength. It was killing her, the look of sadness and pain that her kids had on they eyes.

"Mommy, I am sorry I didn't mean to tell him that I hate him, I was just so mad, you think he would forgive me." Samantha said and started crying again.

"Oh baby, there is nothing to forgive, your daddy understands, why you mad and that would never stop him from loving you or your siblings."

"Mommy, why is he doing this? Why are we not like normal family with a daddy?" Danny asked.

"There are a lot of different families. And every family is special. Daddy is not with us at the moment because he needs to protect the families that don't have either a mommy or a daddy or both. But as soon as daddy have a chance and know that those families are safe he would be back. We just have to wait for him."

"He told us not give up on him and to wait for him. And I am going to do that mommy. I know he love us and I love him too." Valerie said through tears.

"That is great honey." Jules said and kiss the top of her head.

"Me too mommy, I won't give up on him either." Danny said and hugs his mother. Jules look at Samantha, who seems to be struggling with herself.

"Samantha you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"He was crying. He had tears on his eyes and I scream at him and he still told me he love me." Samantha said and was sobbing now. Jules pick her up and sat her in her lap.

"Look I want to read a letter your daddy left." Jules said and she motions for them to get under the covers and she lay down next to them.

**To: Jules & the kids. **

_I am sorry. I know you guys have heard this before and at this point it might not even do any good. But that all I have. I am sorry for causing the pain and sadness you guys are feeling right now. All I want in this life is for you guys to be happy and safe. And I know that I don't deserve it, but I hope one day you guys forgive me for everything. Valerie I would never hate you or any of you. I love you and I hope that you understand how happy you make me, especially how strong you are that you survive your surgery. Remember honey you the luckiest girl on the world. Danny I wish I could be there for your soccer games, I could just imagine how great you are. Your mother was wrong about one thing. You are better than me playing, I always had problem passing the ball. Anyway my son, I love you with all my heart and that never going to change. Take care of yourself and your sisters. Samantha my first girl, when you were born, we were so worry. You didn't cry right away like regular kids do. You just kept your eyes close and then when you open it, you smile and then cry like somebody just stole your favorite toy. At the moment I knew that you would be a strong and independent young woman just like your mother. You got everything about Jules, even her character and you telling me you hate me, is nothing to be ashamed off. There is nothing wrong with speaking your mind. And it makes you even more beautiful for doing it. I know you would feel bad because of what you said, just like your mother do, but don't. Anything you guys tell me would not make me stop loving you. You tell me you hate me and I tell you I love you. And there isn't anyone on this earths that going to change that. I know you confuse and don't understand, but trust me when I said that I would always be there for you guys, even if I am not right next to you. Katherine you not my blood, but I do love you as a daughter from the moment we met. When you were telling me the story about the wonderful woman with the heart of gold that adopted you, I keep picturing Jules, but never in a million year had I seen that coming. I am glad it was my family that open up the doors to you and that you love them so much. You are an amazing young lady and I know that you might be confuse too, or better yet put some things together, but all I ask of you is to take care of them and keep up living. If you are really good at profiling you would understand that they need to move on. Especially Jules, and don't worry as long as I live nothing would happen to you guys. And last Jules. You know I love you. And I love you since the first day I met you, and I think even before that. You are my soul mate, and the person I was destined to be with. You are my wife, my best friend and the mother of my children and that would never change. Nobody could ever take your place in my heart and you the only one I being with. All I want is for you to be happy. So please take care yourself and I would always love you, in this life or the next. _

** Love**

_ Sam_

Jules read the letter to the kids and they cry the entire time.

"Mommy I would wait for him too. And I would never give up on him." Samantha said and Jules hug them tight and cry her eyes out until they felt as sleep. But what Jules didn't read to them was his P.S.

**P.S.** _Give it up Jules, I am not coming back. Don't do it to yourself or the kids. I know you still have hope, but don't because at the end, things won't change. So I am begging you to let it go and move on._

* * *

**Spike Scarlatti's house**

Natalie couldn't calm down. She was reckless all day since she found out about Sam family and how Sam told her not to contact him for now. She didn't care that the General could find out about her; she just wanted to make sure Sam and Katherine family were alright.

"Natalia, you need to calm down honey, as soon as Spike gets here, he would explain everything." Micheline Scarlatti said.

"I know Mrs. Scarlatti, but it being hours, and I am so worried for our friend."

"Please call Micheline, and remember no news is good news. How about you drink this tea and we sit down and look at some baby picture of Michaelangelo so we could take your mind of your friend." She said and gave her biggest smile that reminds Natalie of Spike.

"Alright, I would love to see Spike baby pictures." Natalie said and sat down on the couch.

They continue talking and going to through pictures the rest of the day. It was already ten o clock in the night went Spike came home and found Natalie sleeping in the couch. It was dark in the house so he figures his parents went to sleep, and Natalie was waiting for him, until exhaustion took over. Spike was watching her sleep for a few minutes. He love the way she look and how peaceful she looks and, her light snore were music to his ears. He walks closer and brushes her blond hair to the side and kisses her temple.

"You are back." She said and grabs his hand and pulls him next to her in the couch.

"Yes, I am, how are you doing?" He asked and she kisses him on the lips.

"Much better now that you are here." She said and he leans back on the couch and put her legs in his laps.

"I know the feeling."

"How are Sam and his family?"

"Well, they are devastated it, but I do have to tell you that Sam left. I don't know where he is, no one those." Spike said and sighs.

"Tell me everything, please." Natalie said and wraps the blanket that Mrs. Scarlatti lends her around herself and Spike. Then Spike took a deep breath and explains to her everything that happens today.

"And then we just went home, we left Jules and the kids in his apartment and tomorrow, we going early to see how they doing." Spike said and cleans the tears of Natalie face with his thumb.

"I feel so bad for them, I don't know Jules but I bet she is a great woman, and the kids, I met them and they are amazing. I just can believe somebody is doing this to them, especially Sam. My poor brother been through so much, and still he doesn't get to be happy. Is like he was born to suffer and be alone in this world." Natalie said and started sobbing more.

"I know what you mean, Sam is an amazing guy, and I know he is an amazing husband and father, and it not fair that this is happening to them. I just wish that I could help. The pain that he carrying with him and the fact that he can't be with his family is heartbreaking."

"Let do something to help him."

"I want too, but like my boss said. We can't go poking on a situation where we have no clue where to start. If we asked the wrong question Sam could be in danger and worst Jules and the kids, and I don't think any of us could live with the guilt." Spike said and started crying.

"Oh baby, don't cry, we would find a solution. And remember what he said that he has a feeling that you might be the one that would help him one day. Right now everyone is emotional and not thinking clearly, but in a few days or weeks, we would be able to see the situation in a different perspective." Natalie said and hugs him.

"You want to know something funny, Katherine and I spend 3 months trying to hook them up together, but something always happened. So when we decide to give up, this happen and it turns out that they already knew each other and married with three kids." Spike said and chuckles, while Natalie giggles.

"It was faith, he always told me they were meant to be, and that no matter what, faith would always bring them together."

"I wonder how it all started, you should had seeing them, they almost had sex in front of everyone today, that is some passion they have." Spike laugh at the memory.

"I wonder that myself too." Natalie said and then notice that Spike tense.

"Nat, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Um, I told Jules about you and Sam relationship. And before you get angry Sam told me to tell her after you left, but the problem was that she forced me to tell her in front of Katherine, and now she knows. I am sorry; I didn't want to violate your trust or your privacy." Spike said and looks down at his hand on Natalie legs.

"Spike is alright, if Sam told you to tell her, I have no problem with it, is about time that the truths started coming out. Too many secrets, plus she is family. Also I don't mind Katherine knowing, I trust her, and she family too, she like a niece to me. So don't look so worry, I trust you and I know you won't do anything to hurt me internationally." Natalie said and Spike release a breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Thank you so much, you are a great and beautiful woman." Spike said and pulls her closer to kiss her while Natalie giggles.

"Spike be quiet, we don't want to wake up your parents." She said through her giggling.

"Me, you are the one giggling." Spike said and kisses her again to make her stop giggling.

"You know, your parents are amazing. And you mom is so cute, she kept calling me Natalia."

"You want me to talk to her."

"No, I love it, I feel like family here, and it reminds me of my grandmother."

"Alright, so what else you guys did."

"Well, beside me freaking out every five minutes, I help your mom cook, we saw some of your baby pictures, oh and we had the talk."

"You saw my baby pictures?" Spike asked looking petrified.

"Yes." She said.

"Oh, momma, wait what talk?" Spike asked a little hesitance to find out what it was.

"Oh, you know, about the bird and the bees." Natalie said and Spike stared at her open mouth.

"About what? The birds and bees, you mean sex. Did my mother have a conversation to you about sex?" Spike asked and she nod. And Spike wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Yes, she said that a young lady respect herself, and shouldn't sleep with no guy until they are married." Natalie said and watches how Spike went pale.

"Married"

"But she also said that she knows that now in days you don't need to be married to love someone, but make sure that the person is the one before doing anything that committed."

"Oh"

"Don't worried Spike, you and I, are not having sex any time soon. It is not because I need to get to know you better, because I feel like I already do. But because is not the right time, when is right we would know." Natalie said and kisses him.

"You are right, is not the right time, but I promise you it would be special."

"I believe you." Natalie said and giggles again while he started kissing her. They made out for a few more minutes and then they went to they respected rooms. Natalie was staying in the guest room across from his parent's room and Spike was in the basement.

* * *

The man across the street couldn't stop staring at the entrance of the building. It was already late and they were no sign of the Callaghan's leaving. He kept wondering why they haven't left. And what are they doing there. The man decides to find out why they were still there. He was really upset that Jules would still continue touring herself and the kids for someone that didn't deserve it. He crosses the street and walks to the building. He took the elevator to the 10 floor. He then stops at apartment 1008 and pick the locks. It was quiet in the living room and all the lights were off. Then he opens the door to the bedroom and stop in his tracks.

* * *

**Charlie's House**

"Hello"

"_Charlie, this is Andrea, sorry to call so late we just wanted to see how Sam was doing. Is he there?"_

"It ok Andrea, yes he is here, and he is heartbroken. He has being quiet since we got here. You understand. Tell the unit not to worry, he would be alright."

"_Tell him we said hi and that we are here for him. We see you guys tomorrow." _

"Bye."

"Who was that, on the phone?"

"It was Andrea."

"Why you lie to her, Sam is not here."

"I know Michael, but you know why I had too." She said and Michael sighs.

"This is bad."

"I know."

"Maybe the person is using the team, to make us turn against each other."

"That could be true, but we can't risk it."

"Charlie our unit has being one of the luckiest one that have the same member for over five years. After Angie left, we got Andrea and after Matt die, we got Alexander and still our team is one of the best team in Special Forces. I just can't imagine one of us betraying each other. And also use innocent people just because someone has a grudge on Sam."

"I know you don't want to believe it, but the truth is that we have a mole. He being here for three months and as soon as the team was back and he saw Jules, this happen."

"Again it might not be the team, General Callaghan and commander Holleran was there and General Braddock knew about him being here, one of them could have done it. They just didn't act on it, unto the entire team was together, to throw suspicion on the team. We just need to go through the list again and eliminate people."

"It could be, but I have a feeling that we do have a mole on the team. I know you want to believe is not true, but trust me when I said that somebody in this group is betraying us. I don't want to believe it either, but I swear Michael when I find out who it is, I would kill them." Charlie snaps.

"And usually you are right about these things. Alright so Sam and you are out."

"Wait what you mean, Sam and I?"

"Sam because he would not do this to himself, you know how there are people crazy enough to cause this problem on themselves for attention and you are out because you will kill me first, before you do that to Sam."

"I wouldn't kill you." Charlie said and sat on Michael lap.

"Yes you will, you guys got this strong bond that you two won't talk about, but I know that you two would die for each other without even asking question."

"You know I love you, and I would die for you too. Sam and I are not together."

"Don't get me wrong. I know you love me and we being together for so long, and I trust you. This is not about that. I trust Sam too. I just hope one day you guys would tell us the truth."

"Michael, I love you more than you can imagine, and there is nothing to tell, Sam and I grew up together. Just like you and me. But the only difference is that I met you in high school and I met him when he was six years old. I would always love him and yes I will die and kill for him. But you are my husband and I only love you." Charlie said and kisses him passionately.

"Charlie what about Sam he not back."

"I know where he is, he text me. But enough about him tonight is about you and me." Charlie said and Michael couldn't argue with that.

* * *

**Sam's apartment**

Jules sense somebody watching them. She knows it wasn't the team because she knew that they went home long time ago. She turns around slowly and there was a guy staring at them. She curses herself for letting her guard down and for letting her purse in the living room with her gun. It was hard to see his face because the room was really dark. But he move and she saw part of his face and she pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She moves herself to get up and he started to leave the room. She move faster and quietly not to wake up the kids and rush after him. By the time she caught up with him, he was about to open the front door.

"Please stop and turn around." She said and he did.

"Jules."

"Don't say it, Sammy." Jules said and walk up to him.

"Jules I have to go." He said. She walks up to him and looks at him in the eyes. Then she pushes herself by her toes and grabs his face and kisses him. She kisses him with all the strength and passion that she had. He kisses her too, but he doesn't touch her. He was holding back and they both knew it. When she stops, she moves back.

"Stay or go." She gave him an ultimatum. And he closes his eyes for the pain that those words cause him. She senses his problem and made it easier for him.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to show you how much I need you. At least for tonight because Sammy there is no place I would rather be, than right here with you."

"Oh, Jules." He said and grabs her by the hair and kisses her. It was not a gentle kiss; it was a hungry claiming kiss. He pulled her close, tight against his body and his mouth tasted and destroyed hers. She kept up with him and also claimed what was hers. He picks her up and she wraps her leg around him. He walks them to the guestroom while kissing her neck and she grabs his hair while moaning his name. He manages to open the door and get them inside. He closes the door behind them quietly; conscious of the kids next door and then he claim her mouth again. When he finally tore his mouth apart he was breathing heavy. Jules was still in his arms, pressed body to body and eyes locked on his. Her pupils were huge and dilated; her breath was rushed and heavy. Sam stared into her eyes, feeling wounded as he ever had before. _How can he do this now and then walk away after._ He thought.

"Sam stopped thinking; just imagine that this a dream and you won't feel guilty when you walk away again." She said and pushes herself down his body.

"Jules how can I do this? And then walk away, dream or no dream."

"Sammy at this point I don't care if I am dreaming or not. I want you and I know you want me. Tonight is not about our problems, tonight is about showing you, why you and I are meant to be and destined to be together no matter the consequences." Jules said and then took off her shirt. His heart stopped dead, she was beautiful, and at the moment nothing else matter. He reaches for her and their mouths crashed together and then they were stumbling backward toward the bed.

"To much clothing" She said through wet kiss on his neck and he pulls back and also took his shirt off. Then he rushes and took his pants down and shoes until he was only in his boxers. She stared at his body with her big brown eyes and he could see the lust in it. And that made him more excited. He then grabs her by her jeans and took them off in one motion. They were rolling across the bed, after their underwear got lost some where in the room. His hands were sliding up and down her body into they came to rest on her breast. He cups the soft, sweet, nipples, hard and hungry. He lifted his head to look and watched mesmerized the pale curves of her breast. Stroking, kneading and it still wasn't enough, and he leaned down to taste. Jules moaned and her hands went to his hair. She pressed herself against his greedy mouth. "Sammy," she sighed, and it was a warm whisper that wound around him and stroked his hunger. He sampled first one breast, than the other sweet curve. Her hands slipped down to grasp at his shoulders, and he moved lower, trailing his tongue down that flat, smooth belly and opening his mouth over her bellybutton. "Sam," she sighed again, and this time it was a needier sound than before. That little edge pleased him unreasonably, and he nipped at her skin. Then he moved lower, slipping his hands between her thighs and spreading them as he moved down the bed. Sam glanced up Jules body, just for the sheer pleasure of seeing it arched. He gave a dark, satisfied grin, and bent his head back down again, tasting her. Her taste was heady and intoxicating and it filled his senses. She gasped and moaned as he teased with the tip of his tongue, darting about and over that sensitive spot. Her hips shifted in his hands restlessly and her hands twisted in the sheets. "Sammy" she moaned. He slid his hand farther up her thighs and eased one finger into her warmth. She moaned and twisted again, and he stroked her with finger and tongue. "_God, she was hot. So beautiful and sexy and everything he had dream for over five years_." He thought. He slipped another finger to join the first, working and spreading and curving inside, while he kept tasting and teasing outside. He could feel her tensing, drawing closer and closer and closer…And then she came apart in his hands, little moaning cries escaping from the back of her throat as she came. Her body went limp in his hands and she gasped, chest heaving. Sam slid his wet fingers and kisses his way up her body. Jules took a deep breath, and all of a sudden they were rolling and Sam found himself staring up into those pretty brown eyes with such admiration. He had time to register the smoldering passion that stared down at him before her mouth crashed down on his and they were off again. His hands reached up to her tight against him, her body pressed over his. His cock was aching by this time, so hard and tight, he though he might just loose it then. But Jules wasn't done with him. She tore her mouth loose and started to follow the same path he had, down his neck and chest. It was Sam's turn to groan. "God, Jules…" he ground out as that hot, wet mouth closed and tugged on one of his nipples. He couldn't resist jerking his hips against hers and she moaned against his chest. Her hands fluttered against his sides, and then they were reaching down to caress his erection. At that point, Sam was pretty sure his eyes crossed and his brain stopped working. He'd had enough, so Sam rolled them once more. And by the time they'd came to a stop, he was sliding home between her legs. Jules gave a gasp and he couldn't stop the groan. For a second, they both held still. Sam struggled to savor the feeling of her hot, tight, warmth closed tightly around him, her arms and legs wrapped around his own. And Jules also try to savor the feel of him inside her and filling her like never before. But she shifted and he understood that she needed him and it was over after that. His body took over, plunging, diving, advancing and retreating. Her mouth was wild on his, her hands everywhere. And the world narrowed to just their skin, their eyes, their taste, their feel, and then their world exploded and they were gone.

* * *

_**Please Review and let me know what you guys think. Especially about the ending. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I want to thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts and everything else. It made me so happy you guys love the last chapter. In this chapter we see a little more why Sam can't be with his family and also what direction the story is going. I hope you guys dont hate me after of it, and i also hope you guys really like it. So remember dont get to review and let me know what you guys are thinking. Also you guys should check out my new story about Sam and Jules, it call Second Chances. I will posted after this one. That one is short and almost done. Anyway thank you. **

* * *

**Sam's apartment**

Sam was awake for hours before he decides to get up and leave again. He was staring at Jules and how beautiful she looks in his arms. He had missed this and he would trade anything in the world to be here. But he knows that he needs to man up and take responsibility and take care of his family. He knows that it was wrong of him to come back and that this might put them in more risk, but he was curious as to why they were still there. And also angry at her for continue to hold on to something that it might never happen. But that last thing he expects was for them to be sleeping in his bed. His beautiful family, cuddle up together in his bed and all he wanted to do was joined them. Then he notice that Jules sense him and he try to leave as soon as he could, but she caught up to him. The last thing he expected was for her to kiss him, and offer to sleep with him, no question asked. He really wanted to said no, and knew that it could be worst for him to walk away, but he love the woman and she was naked in front of him, how could he said no. So he grabs her and kisses her back and made love to her. At first it was rough, hard and rushed. They weren't even sure if it was a dream or not. But the second time it was slows, passionate and sensual. He made love to her and shows her how much he love her and miss her. He kisses every part of her body, letting her know that she was his and always would be. And he had a feeling she did the same too. Jules is territorial like that and he loves her that way even more. After watching her sleep for hours, he notices that the sun was going to come up soon. So he got up slowly and put his clothes on. Everything in him was telling him to stay. But the imagines of her and his kids, with their fingers cut out and torture, were hunting his mind. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if any of those threats came true. Whoever is behind all this is really sick. He had gotten pictures and video of his kids and Jules being torture, being stab, bruise, and cut up in pieces. He even got one with all of them headless. He still remembers it like it was yesterday and the feeling that passed through him, he would never in his life wish that on anyone. Not even his worst enemy. And deep down he knows those video and photos are fake and they just messing with his head. But this person knows intimate details of his family. And some of the video that he used to get were live. Videos that his own family wasn't even aware were taken off them. So how can he risk all that. How does he come back to them like nothing happen? Like someone is not waiting for him to do the wrong thing and then snatch his family away from him? No he rather stayed away from them and make sure they live a nice healthy life. He could never live with himself knowing that he was the cause of killing his own family. Nobody understands him and the situation he is in. They said that if he asked for help or be with his family they could fight this together, but his team is one of the best team in the world and even they have come out empty on who is behind this. So what hope those he has that this would get solve. No he rather sacrifices himself and his happiness for his family. One day it might get better but if it don't they would forget him and they would be able to move on with they own life. So as long as they alive, then he has something to fight for.

After all the mental debate he had with himself, he sat down on the bed and watched her sleep.

"Jules, I love you and I don't regret what happen tonight, but I love you guys too much for me to stay. Don't worried about me, I would be alright, and one day we would be together. Just take care of yourself and let me go." Sam said and kisses her lips. Then he got up and walks away.

"I love you too, and I would never let you go." Jules whisper after he left and started crying.

* * *

**Charlie's house**

Charlie was just walking out the bathroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Good morning Charlie. Sorry we came this early, but the team and I were worry about Sam. We brought breakfast so we could talk before heading to the base."

"It alright Mel, come in guys, thank you for the breakfast too." Charlie said and the rest of the team came in while Michael was coming down the stairs.

"Good morning guys." Michael said and everyone said they hello.

"Where is Sam?" John asked.

"Yeah we want to see him." Andrea said and Charlie and Michael look at each other. They knew Sam was not there and they didn't want to tell the team where he spends the night, even though Michael himself didn't even know where he was. Charlie was about to said something when the man himself cut her off.

"I am right here guys, I was downstairs working out on the gym. Good morning." Sam said and looks at Charlie and she relaxes.

"Hey, Sam how are you holding up?" Melissa asked.

"I will be alright Mel, you know is hard, but what we can do, shit happen and we back to the same drama." Sam said and sighs, then he sat on the couch next to Michael and Charlie sat in the armrest.

"Sam what is that on your neck, it looks like a hickey?" Andrea asked and Sam and Charlie tense.

"Um, it is a hickey." Sam said and tries to keep calm. He didn't need anyone knowing that he spend the night with Jules, well beside Charlie. She knew where he was.

"Yes, we could tell man." Alexander said and they laugh.

"The question is who gave it to you?" John asked and Sam smirks because as much as he wanted to kill her for leaving a hickey on him, he loves the territorial side of her. And it made him smile that she was jealous enough to let anyone know he taken. He was about to answer but Michael beat him to it.

"It was Charlie; you know how those two plays too damn much. She was trying to convince him about something last night and they were played fighting and then she grabs him and did that to him, so no women could try and talk to him." Michael said and looked at Sam and Charlie and notice the relief in they eyes.

"I swear you guys, have a weird relationship." Andrea said a little bitter.

"Oh please Andrea you just jealous because you wish it was you that gave Sam a hickey." Charlie snaps and the situation started to tense.

"He is married and so are you. And you don't even respect that." Andrea snaps back.

"You either." Charlie snaps back and got up.

"Alright ladies, stop with the Sam drama. You guys have being going at this for years. Andrea we would never understand them and anyway Sam doesn't need more stress to his already stressful life." Mel said.

"I agree, how about breakfast I am starving." Sam said and got up to go to the kitchen, follow by Charlie and Michael. After they set up everything and ate, the rest of the unit left to the base and Michael, Charlie and Sam were going to catch up with them in a little while.

"I can't stand her, sometimes. She is always in back of you." Charlie snaps.

"Charlie calm down, Andrea is a good person; she just has a crush on Sam since forever, look at the handsome man." Michael said and chuckles.

"Yeah, keep talking about me like I am not here." Sam joke and also laugh.

"I don't care, she need to get over it." Charlie snaps back.

"Sometimes I wonder if she married to you or me." Michael said to Sam and he and Sam laugh.

"By the way thank you for saving my ass about the hickey." Sam said to Michael.

"I am glad I could help, but I am hoping you got the hickey, with a person we all love and not some one night stand." Michael said and raises an eye brow at him.

"Trust me, only one person I being with." Sam said and Charlie gave him her biggest smiles.

"I am glad to hear it, now I am going to take a bath, and you two behave, and Charlie when you finish with your lover, please get ready to go to work." Michael jokes and Sam and Charlie giggles like school girls.

"Yes husband, I promise that my lover and I would finish quick and then we get ready for work." Charlie said and they heard Michael chuckles.

"You know is amazing how much he trust us." Sam said.

"I know right, I just hope one day we could tell them the truth." Charlie said and sighs.

"Charlie you could tell him. I trust Michael, plus is more your truth than mine, I don't care if he knows or anyone."

"It not about that, and I know that I would tell Michael soon, I am not ready to deal with the consequences after everyone finding out. Plus this secret has so many advantages to it. We could get away with a lot and even find out who is behind all this. They are going to turn us against each other, but you and I know the truth."

"You right about that, they would throw every suspicion on you, but they won't see what is coming to them when they find out. And it is perfect because we could catch them. And when you ready you tell Michael, I will support you one hundred percent. I will always love you no matter what Charlie and that would never change. Also one of these days I have to tell Jules, even thought she knows we are not sleeping together. The woman is stubborn and she would ask again until she gets to the truth." Sam said and sighs.

"Tell her, I like Jules and she is family. How are they doing?"

"I am hoping they are fine, but if they not, I know team one would help them get through this. Plus I think I made things worst last night."

"Hey you deserved it and she did too. It was meant to be, if not it would had not happen."

"You right." Sam said and got up to change.

"Sam wait, I want to ask you something."

"Alright."

"Do you trust Michael?"

"Yes I do, why are you asking, you don't."

"No I do, but I want to make sure that you do too. They are going to put me in the middle of you two. And if I have to make a choice, it would always be you."

"Charlie, I would never make you choose between your husband and me. If one day you have too, you choose Michael, he is the love of your life and I want you to be happy. Plus I trust you and if you trust Michael, then I trust him too."

"Thank Sam, it a relief, now I don't have to shoot Michael over you." Charlie said and watches how Sam mouth drop and look stunned.

"Shoot him." Sam said more to himself than Charlie.

"Yes Sam I would kill him for you, and he even know that." Charlie said.

"Alright, we need to solve this problem before any of us kill each other, or innocent people get hurt in the cross fire. But so you know, I would shoot him too, for you, you know that." Sam said and they both laugh.

"I know Sammy that what family is for." Charlie said and they both left to get ready.

* * *

**Sam's apartment**

After Sam left and she cry for a while, she decided to get up and take a hot shower to relax. Then she grabs her clothes and went to the kitchen to find some coffee. It was only 7 in the morning and the kids would not be up until at least another hour. She was sitting in the counter when Katherine walks in.

"Good morning Jules, how are you doing?"

"Good morning sweetheart. I am trying my best to hang in there. How are you doing with all this?"

"It feels so surreal. It is like a bad dream that I can't wake up from. I feel so bad for you guys and for Sam. I always knew he was hiding something and he still is, but never have I imagined that it was you guys."

"I know what you mean and I wish it was a dream, but unfortunately it is not, and I am back to almost six years ago when Sam walk away the first time and I was left with so many questions. At least this time things are much clear."

"How are they much clear, because I am confused and I have so many questions?"

"Is that he doesn't want to walk away, is that he has too, and something or someone is holding something against him."

"Alright that part is clear, but what can we do about it."

"I don't know yet, but I would find out, what is going on."

"Jules if you don't mind me asking, what that on your neck?" Katherine asked and Jules blush.

"Um that a hickey." Jules said and stared at her coffee mug.

"Hickey, um from whom?" Katherine asked more to herself than Jules.

"Um Sam was here last night." Jules said again and this time got up and went to the sink and gave her back to Kathy.

"Oh" Katherine said when she figures out what happen.

"Yes." Jules said and blush.

"Is he still here?" She asked and Jules heard the hope in her voice.

"No, he left, and no we didn't talk much." Jules said and sniffle the tears that were about to come out.

"It alright" Katherine said and then went to hugs her. They were hugging for a few minutes until Danny interrupted them.

"Mommy we are hungry." Danny said and Jules and Katherine laugh.

"Good morning, to you too, Danny." Jules said.

"Good morning mommy, Kathy." Danny said and then gave each a hug.

"Alright I would go downstairs and pick up the bags from the car and you help Katherine wake up the girls." Jules said.

"Yes mommy." Danny said and ran back to the room with Katherine following right behind him, while Jules watch them go.

**Katherine POV**

After Jules when downstairs and grabs the kids' bags with extra clothes and tooth brush, that we keep in the car for emergency, I went into my purse and took out what Sam have giving me before he left. They were beautiful and I couldn't believe there was one for me. I never mention their name to him, so he was just doing that for his kids and included me on it and that made me really happy. I really like Sam since the first day I met him. He made me feel safe and love and it was the same feeling I felt when I met Jules and her family. I am really sorry for what they going through and how something is obviously holding Sam from being with his family. I just wish that one day we get to see him again, because I don't think that this family or even team one could live without him. The pain that he had on his eyes after he walk away, it broke my heart into pieces. I could just imagine how Jules feel. Actually I am surprise on how she handling this. She is taking it really calm and it is weird, but I have a feeling that they being through hell together already, so there is not a lot that could surprise her now. But there is only so much a person could deal with this situation. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Danny.

"Kathy what is that?" He asked and Samantha and Valerie sat on the bed staring at my hand.

"That is what your father left for you guys." I said and handle each one of it. And at the moment Jules walk in. I show her mine and she smile at it, but I could see, that her tears wanted to come down.

"Mommy looked." Valerie said.

"They are beautiful honey." Jules said and look at all of them.

"Why me?" I asked more to myself.

"I told him, you were his daughter too." Valerie said and Jules and I stared at her.

"When?"

"At the hospital, I told him that Kathy was our sister even though she is not our blood." She said and gave us a big smile that reminds me of Sam smile.

"That was nice you, thank you." I said but Jules and I look at each other. We knew he didn't put the two situations together into yesterday.

"Alright guys go get ready." Jules said and they each grab their bags and went to the bathroom.

"Jules are you alright?" I asked even though I knew the answer to that already.

"No, but he is amazing you know." Jules said and sat on the bed.

"I know, but why do you said that now?" I asked curious to know what she was thinking.

"Because he considers you like one of his daughter. Even thought Sam is a nice guy and sweet, it amazing that he would only know you for three months and he would already give anything to protect you. And I love that about him. He is a protector and even if he can't really express himself well, he would do little things or buy gifts to show people how he feels."

"Yes he is really reserved and it makes me really happy that he considered me family. When I first met him, I got the same feeling I had when I met you guys and I knew I could trust him. And that is why all this hurt so much because you two are perfect together. Even though I only saw you guys for a moment together, the love and passion you guys have toward one another just by looking at each other is epic. You guys are meant to be and I would do anything for you guys to be together." I said now sobbing.

"Listen to me, there is only one thing I want you to do, is for you to take care yourself and be happy. Don't stress about Sam and I, we would get through this. If you only knew of all the things we being through and we still found each other back. I have faith that we would be back together again, I learn long time ago, that no matter how long we are apart, we always come back to each other. So things might look bad now, and even get worst, but Sam and I would always be together and we will always be there for you guys no matter what."

"I wish I knew how you guys started." I said while she rubs my backs.

"Maybe one day." Jules said and then started looking around.

"What happened?"

"I think I want to take the rest of his things home. He still has clothes here and things that remind me of him."

"That a good idea." I said while cleaning my face.

"Go get ready and I would start packing." She said and I nod.

After the kids got ready, I put a movie for them in the room, and I decided to help Jules finish packing Sam stuff, so we could take it with us. We were almost finishing when we heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Somewhere in the city the person who being keeping and eye on Sam call the main person behind Sam and Jules suffering.

"Hello"

"_What happen?"_

"Sam didn't spend the night with Charlie. I am not sure where he was, but it wasn't there."

"_He didn't say if it was with Jules."_

"No"

"_Alright keep me posted, what he doing now."_

"He going to the army base, he enlists again."

"_Perfect, that would keep him out of the city, especially now."_

"What happening now."

"_Is none of your business? How is Charlie doing with all this?"_

"You know her, she would kill for Sam."

"_That how I like her, angry, she will be the perfect target and Sam would never trust her, when all the evidence points to her."_

"I am not to sure about that. They trust each other to much."

"_And that what make her an easy target, plus Charlie is to wrap up in Sam and Sam in Jules that they not even thinking clearly." _

"They smart."

"_Don't argue with me, just stick to the plan, or you want to be the one to suffer the consequences, and you don't want that, right."_

"I don't, I would keep you posted."

"_That how I like it, I will see you soon."_

"Are you coming to Toronto?"

"_What make you think I am not here already and why do you care?"_

"Sorry."

"_Anyway see you soon; my plan is going as planned."_

"Bye."

* * *

**Sam's apartment**

Jules went to open the door and wonder who could it be. And when she opens the door everyone from team one was there including Sophie, Clark, Shelby and the girls.

"Good morning, everyone." Jules said and step aside so they could come in.

"We brought breakfast." Sophie said.

"Thank you, the kids were starving, and I don't think Katherine and I had anything to eat yesterday." Jules said and the team glared.

"Jules, you have to eat." Greg said.

"I know, I forgot."

"Please don't let it happen again, you too Katherine." Ed said.

"Yes sir." Katherine and Jules said in unison and everyone laugh. They continue saying hello to each other and then they sat down to eat breakfast.

"Hey guys what is that around your neck?" Spike asked the kids.

"It dog tags." Danny said.

"My daddy gave it to us." Valerie said and she sounded so proud when she said daddy.

"That is so cool." Clark said.

"Can we see it?" Wordy asked.

"Yes." They said and took them off and pass them around. The dog tags were all the same, except for the names.

**Samantha C.B.C. loves Dad.**

** Danny M.B.C. loves Dad.**

** Valerie C.B.C loves Dad. **

"Katherine also has one." Samantha said.

"Yes it has mine name too. He had them made for all of us." Katherine said and she also passes her around.

**Katherine B.C. loves Dad.**

"That is sweet." Shelby said.

"Braddock, Callaghan." Lewis said and Danny nod.

"Loves dad?" Greg said when he had Katherine dog tag in his hand.

"I told him that Katherine is his daughter too." Valerie said and sighs. Jules could tell she was getting annoy about explaining the same thing to everyone.

"When you told him this honey?" Greg asked.

"When I was in the hospital and he use to come visit me at night and watch me sleep." Valerie said and put her own back in her neck.

"No wonder he used to look so tired when he went to work in the morning. He spends the entire night at the hospital for a month." Wordy said and everyone agree.

"So Sam knew about you Jules?" Lewis asked.

"No it can't be. He was really surprise when he saw her?" Greg said.

"He considered Katherine his daughter since the beginning. He told me himself." Spike said.

"That is what Katherine and I believe. He didn't put two and two together, but he did consider Katherine his daughter and I believe he was going to give it her separate, but then realize that they were all together." Jules said and her tears started coming down.

Then Sophie told Clark to take the kids to the room to watch a movie so that the grown up could talk.

"How are you guy holding up?" Sophie asked.

"We are trying to hang in there, everything is so surreal." Jules said.

"And how are the kids taking this, especially Samantha?" Greg asked.

"She felt horrible about what she told him, but they so amazing and told me that they would have faith on him and wait for him." Jules said and tears ran down her face freely.

"I just hope they don't get disappointed again in the long run. He did say he was not coming back." Wordy said.

"Me too. But I know Sammy and even if he and I are not together, he would always be there for them. And as soon as he deals with his problem, he would come back for his kids."

"You right about that. But not just for his kids." Spike said and looks at Jules and everyone understood what he meant.

"I am sorry but I being dying too asked, what is that on your neck?" Ed asked and Sophie slaps him in the arm, while Jules and Katherine blush they already had this conversation.

"Yes, Jules what happen, who gave you a bruise?" Greg asked and Katherine burst out laughing while Jules glare at her.

"Um is a hickey." Jules said it so low, only Katherine and Sophie heard it because they were next to her.

"A what?" Greg asked.

"A hickey." Katherine said and Jules look down at her hand just hoping Sam was as embarrass as her right now.

"Who gave you a hickey?" Greg asked more to himself than anyone else and the group just nods also thinking the same thing.

"Um Sam."

"Wait in the briefing room?" Ed asked.

"No, last night."

"Last night." Wordy said.

"Alright enough with the questions, he came last night and we had sex, happy." Jules snaps and everyone just stared her and then they started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Katherine asked because she was also confuse about they reaction.

"Nothing." Wordy said.

"Tell me." Jules said.

"It funny, that you two can't seem to keep your hands off each other. First in the briefing room, and I could just imagine if we weren't there, you guys would have continue and I guess last night he couldn't help himself." Ed said and they continue laughing.

"Has it always being like this?" Spike asked.

"Like what?" Jules asked.

"Have you guys always had the passion and always wanted to be with each other?" Spike asked and the team quiet down to listen, they were curious about Sam and Jules.

"Yes and no. I hate him and love him since the day I met him. Plus I thought, that he thought he was better than me because he ignored me for days. And that make me want to hit him every time." Jules snaps and everyone burst out laughing again.

"Jules calms down." Greg said.

"What, he gets me so upset sometimes." Jules said and sighs.

"We could tell." Ed said.

"So how everything started?" Lewis asked.

"What it romantic, like in those stories?" Sophie asked.

"Love at first sight?" Shelby asked.

"Whoa guys, you really want to know. It is a long and dramatic story." Jules said.

"Oh we believe you when you said dramatic." Ed said sarcastically and everyone else nod while Jules glare.

"Look Jules you don't have to tell us, but maybe it would help a little to release some tension. We are here to talk to you and be there for you." Greg said.

"I know and trust me, I guess it would help to talk about the Sam and Jules story, but it a really long story and we have to go to work later."

"We don't, Holleran call, he said that team three volunteer to take our shift today, as long as we there early to relieve them." Greg said.

"Alright, so which version you guys want, the fast version or the details version?" Jules asked.

"The details, we have all day. Do you mind if I recorded it?" Spike asked and everyone glared at him.

"Why?" Ed asked before Jules could say anything.

"It is for Natalie." Spike said and looks at Jules. She and Katherine understood why.

"Sure, that the least I could do." Jules said and the team still seem confuse, but there is a reason that no one is talking about Natalie and Sam relationship, so they figure they would find out in time.

"Alright I am anxious to hear how you and Samtastic met." Ed said.

"Sam what?" Jules asked.

"Samtastic, which is Sam nickname in the SRU, whose was giving by Spike." Wordy said.

"Spike you really need help." Jules said and everyone laugh.

"Enough about Spike I am curious to know." Ed said again and Sophie slaps him in the arm again.

"Alright Ed, I am coming. But I should warn you, I would go into details." Jules said.

"Whatever, just start." Ed said.

"It all started when we were eight years old."

* * *

**Thank you and don't forget to reviews. Next chapter would be Jules and Sam when they were younger. It a really cute chapter, i hope you guys like it. Also i hope you guys haven't kill me for having Sam walk away, but i hope you guys understand his reason. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long, but i have a new beta, TEAWITHJAM, and she is amazing. So as soon as she send the chapters back, as soon i posted it. Anyway Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews and the followers and every thing else. It means a lot to me. This chapter we go way back, so please review and let me know what you guys think. And dont worried i would always finish the story. I wont leave it half way. Thanks. **

* * *

**Flashback **

**25 years ago**

It was a beautiful summer's day and the army had a lot of new enlisted soldiers and families moving to the base. There were moving trucks everywhere and families were greeting and helping each other. In the afternoon, a bunch of the kids went to play at the park they had on the army base. It was safe and secure so the parents allowed the kids to go unsupervised, plus there was assigned soldiers to the area watching the kids. In one corner you had the girls playing and talking about boys or dolls and the other side where the younger kids played in the sand box. In the far corner were the older kids, playing basketball, while they girlfriends watch. And in the middle some of the guys were playing soccer. I was one of the girls that liked to play soccer. We were playing a game and this kid kept hugging the ball. I got really upset and tackled him and ended up falling on top of him.

"What are you doing? Pass the ball." I yelled at him; but then I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. He had the most beautiful baby blues I had ever seen. We stayed like that for a few seconds, but it actually felt longer. We just stared at one another and I felt like my world had stopped. He didn't say a word. And that made me nervous inside. Then I got up and he followed me. We continue to stare at each other but he still didn't say a word. Then he looked passed me and I turned to see what he was looking at and there was this girl crying. I looked at each other one last time and he walked away towards the crying girl. He didn't say a word to me, or hit me back because I hit him, he just walked away. I just stood there watching him go and when he reached the crying child he hugged her and rubbed her back and after a few minute they got up and left.

"Jules are you alright?"

"I'm alright Jamie. Who was that?"

"You pushed the kid and you don't even know who he is? I'm telling you little sis' one day, one of these guys is going to hit you hard and I won't be there to protect you."

"I can protect myself Jamie." I snapped and walked away.

On my way out the park, the girls my age were following me. Two of the girls were sisters and also my neighbours and we always travelled together, but they always wanted to play with the other girls and I wanted to play with the guys.

"Jules, why did you push him?" Ashley asked.

"Because I felt like it Ashley." I snapped again.

"But he is so cute." Adrian said.

"I didn't notice." I said.

"How can you not, you saw his eyes, they're so blue." Adrian said again and all the girls giggled which got me even more upset.

"So what, I don't care" I said and went to my house without even saying goodbye to them.

When I came into the house, my rest of my brothers were there. I have four older brothers. Jonathan is the eldest at 15 and also the serious and responsible one. Then is Jeremiah who is 14. The dreamer and the smart one and the one that wants to help everyone. After him is Justin whose 12 years old and is the joker and the bad boy of the family. He loves trying new things and gets all the ladies. And last is Jamie. He's only 10 and has the qualities of everyone. He does a little of everything, but when he gets upset, you really need to stay away from him. Beside the two oldest, everyone is two years apart and our names all start with a J. My mother had a thing with the letter 'J' when she was younger and when she married my father she told him that no matter how many kids she had they names would all start with J. My father agreed because he didn't know how to say no to her, plus he loved her too much to deny her anything. They were going to stop there but I was their little miracle, mom always wanted a girl and two years after Jamie I came to the world. It's too bad my mother isn't here now to watch us grow up, but we are strong and we do our best to live up to her standards. They always tell me I have her kindness and her beauty. They say I am the living imagine of her and when I grow up I could break any guy's heart.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and was interrupted from my thoughts by Jonathan.

"Jules what happened, you look so upset?" Jonathan asked me.

"This boy didn't pass the ball and I pushed him and he didn't even say anything. He just walked away." I said.

"Jules, you really need to calm down. And what have we told you about picking a fight?" Jeremiah stated.

"I know, but he didn't fight back."

"So you're upset because he didn't fight back?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes." I answered sitting down next to Justin.

"I don't understand why that is making you so upset." Jeremiah asked.

"Maybe they have a crush on each other. Usually guys run away from her, especially when they find out she has four older brothers. What his name?" Justin asked while I glared at him.

"I don't have a crush, and I don't even know him, that was the first time we've seen each other." I argued.

"Describe him." Jonathan ordered. Jules was about to open her mouth when Jamie came in.

"Guys you wouldn't believe who Jules pushed down today. Mr. Braddock's only son."

"You're lying, Braddock, as in dads best friend, Braddock." Jeremiah said.

"Who are the Braddock's?" I asked looking at all four of them. Sometimes it's bad being the youngest people never tell you anything.

"Oh little Jules has a crush on Sam Braddock." Justin joked.

"She does? No wonder she looked nervous and acting weird after she pushed him." Jamie said. They all laughed while I got furious.

"But we all knew that was coming sooner or later." Jonathan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked voicing my confusion loud and clear.

"You two were inseparable, not even bribes would separate you guys" Jeremiah said.

"How, I've never met him before." I said confused about the entire situation.

"You won't remember, but even from the womb you and Sam Braddock always pulled yourselves towards one another." Jonathan said.

"Oh that is cute; they could get married and have kids some day. Aw." Justin said and they started laughing again. I just glared them.

"Jules and Sam, sitting in a tree…" Jamie started and the rest joined in.

"I hate you guys, leave me alone." I said and ran to my room while they continued laughing.

I paced my room, thinking back to the park and how I felt when I saw his eyes. It felt weird. I can't explain it but I could tell this was different. I knew about guys from seeing my brothers with girls, and Ashley and Adrian always talked about how excited and weird it is when they find someone cute. So I guess that was what I was feeling. But now I'm more confused than ever. They said that the kid's name was Sam and that we know each other, but I don't remember meeting him. I really hope one day I find out the beginning of that story.

"Beginning of what story?" I spoke out loud. "There is no story about him and me. This is just a weird feeling and it will go away. And who does he thinks he is, he didn't even say anything, he just walked away. He's not better than me, and who was the girl anyway? You know what, I don't care, it's not like I am going to see him again." I said to myself on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later Jonathan woke me up when dinner was ready and apologized for making me more upset. After dinner, we talked and played a game until dad came home.

"How are my wonderful kids?"

"We're great daddy." I said going to hug him surrounded by a chorus of the boys saying hello.

He picked me up and carried me to the living room. "Guys this Saturday we're going to a dinner party, so I need you all on your best behavior."

"Where are we going dad?" Jonathan asked.

"We are going to my friend house. His family is having us for dinner; we haven't seen each other for a while."

"This wouldn't be the Braddock's?" Justin asked looking at me.

"Actually it is, they've just moved here and we need to catch up. You guys would love them."

"Daddy do I have to go?" I asked even though I knew the answer already.

"Yes you do Julianna. Why you don't want to go anyway? Their kids are your age" He said and the boys started laughing.

Once they had calmed down Jonathan answered "Jules pushed the Braddock kid today." and they started laughing again even my father.

"Daddy don't laugh at me." I pouted.

"Yes Nathan Callaghan don't laugh at your daughter." Justin said and this time even I burst out laughing.

"Justin always the one with the jokes, anyway, yes Julianna you are going and I am sorry for laughing, and Jonathan make sure she wears her best dress, no jeans." He said putting me down. They all agreed while I glared at them again.

It was a long week, I couldn't take my mind off his eyes and how he didn't talk to me and how sweet he was with that girl. I kept wondering why he didn't talk to me. It was weird and everyday I grew more upset just thinking about it. It got to the point that I avoided the park and also avoided Ashley and Adrian because they couldn't be quiet about the blond haired boy with the amazing blue eyes. Justin and Jamie spend all week teasing me about him and they even came home to tell me that they saw him in the park.

It was Saturday afternoon and I was locked in my room because I didn't want to go. Dad was at work and he was going to pick us up at 6 in the afternoon and I wasn't ready yet.

"Julianna Callaghan open the door or I would break it." Jonathan yells.

"No, I am not going."

"That girl is so stubborn." Jeremiah said.

"Jules please, don't be like that." Jonathan begged.

"We'll make you a deal." Jeremiah said.

"What deal?" I asked. The best thing about being the youngest is getting away with things.

"Justin and Jamie would do your chores for two weeks." Jonathan said. Then I heard screams of "NO" coming from the rest of the house.

"No I am not doing it." Jamie said.

"Me neither, plus what does this have to do with us." Justin asked.

"I agree." I smiled opening the door.

"No" They said again and I burst out laughing.

"Well you two kept messing with her all week, so now you guys have to do her chores or explain to dad while Jules doesn't want to go." Jonathan said.

"Fine." They moaned glaring at me. Jonathan and Jeremiah both laughed.

"Alright kiddo, go take a shower, I'll get your clothes out." Jonathan said.

"And I'll do your hair when you're finished." Jeremiah said and I smiled at them.

"Jules I promise to sit next to you so you won't be upset." Justin said.

"And I'll keep the Braddock kid away from you, I promise." Jamie said.

"I love you guys." I said and hugged them. They hugged me back and then I ran to the bathroom.

"We love you too." They shouted after me.

* * *

**The Braddock resident **

"Whoa they live here?" I asked.

"Yes honey. The Braddock's have a lot of money." Dad said.

"We have money too." I said.

"Yes, but they have more." Justin said.

"You want a house like that Julianna?" Dad asked me.

"No, my house is with you guys, I don't care about that." I said getting a chorus of 'aww's' in response.

"Yeah kiddo, our house is with you." Jonathan said and then we heard someone opening the door.

"Nathan Callaghan it has been too long" A tall lady with blond hair said and hugged my father.

"Grace Braddock looking beautiful since the day I met you. It's only been what 4 years now? How have you been?"

"We been good, come in, and look at your kids? They are all grown men, and really handsome guys. And this little princess must be Julianna, as beautiful as her mother." Mrs. Braddock said and gave us a hug.

"Four men and a princess, and you're right she's a living imagine of her mother." Dad said. Mrs. Braddock nodded and motioned us to follow her to the living room where the same girl from the park was sitting next to the boy with the blue eyes.

"You guys remember my kids, Sam and Cindy Braddock." Mrs. Braddock said as they got up to shake our hands while my father introduced us. When he grabbed my hand I felt some electricity and we both took our hands away from each other. We stared at each other and I feel everyone else staring at us. It was weird yet Mrs. Braddock looked happy and my brothers looked amuse too. But then Justin grabbed me by the hand and we followed the rest of them to sit down. Then his father came in and he was tall like my father and also had blond hair and blue eyes. Actually now that I notice they all have blond hair, blue eyes. Sam was sitting to my right with his sister and Jamie, and I kept glancing his way but I was nervous he would catch me. Except I was too curious to stop watching him. After dinner we went to the games room. The Braddock had set up a game room for the children. It had a big television and there was a hockey table and a basketball hoop as well as bunch of board games. I sat down on the couch by myself and noticed Cindy looking at me. She looked shy and she didn't seem to want to leave Sam, but then he whispered something, looked at me and a few second later Cindy was sitting next to me. I was still upset that he wouldn't talk to me; he looked comfortable with my brothers but not me and it really distressed me.

"Julianna right, how old are you?" Cindy asked.

"I'm 8, and you can call me Jules. How old are you?"

"I'm 7 and Sammy is 8."

"Oh."

"You really pretty, just like Sammy's friend Charlie."

"Are you saying I look like a guy?" I asked getting defensive while she giggled.

"No Charlie is a girl."

"Oh. Well you're pretty too. I love your hair."

"Charlie likes it too, but I like yours, who braded your hair like that?"

"My brother Jeremiah did it." I said and ignored the mention Charlie's name. I didn't know her but for some reason I didn't like her and it made me angry just thinking about Sam and his friend Charlie.

Cindy and I continued talking and watching the guys play. I went to use the bathroom, but the house was so big I got lost. I tried to go back the way I came but I bumped into Sam.

"Oh I'm sorry; I was just looking for the bathroom." I said getting nervous.

"You're sorry, that's a first." He said "It's two doors to your right." He added and walked off. I stood there watching and I was furious. I went to the bathroom and try to calm down because I knew I would have hit him there and then but my father would've been mad at me for making a scene. Back from the bathroom I was still upset; and my brothers noticed. I told them I was alright and they decided not to push it. An hour later we went home and I went straight to bed and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up in the morning, my eyes were swollen. I washed my face because I didn't want my brothers to see me like that. They'd just think I'm a baby, plus I didn't even know why I was crying in the first place. I shook my head and went downstairs to face them.

"Morning guys."

"Good morning Jules." They all chorused.

"Hey, kiddo what do you want for breakfast?" Jonathan asked, turning around to face me.

"Jules, why were you crying?" He questioned and the other 3 turned to face me too.

"I wasn't." I tried to lie.

"Jules, you know you can trust us. Did something happen last night, you look upset again?" Jeremiah asked.

"Did Sam do anything to you?" Jamie also asked looking worried.

Jules sat down and told them what happened. "You see when I went to the bathroom; I got lost and bumped into Sam. I said sorry and he told me, 'that was a first' pointed to the bathroom and left." I recounted now crying. Justin picked me up and sat me on his lap.

"Oh baby, he likes you, that's why he was rude." he said.

"Yeah, he couldn't take his eyes of you all night." Jonathan added. I look up at them unable to believe what they were saying.

"So why are you crying?" Jeremiah asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like crying, and he got me so angry for saying that and just walking away. He keeps being rude and it's getting me really upset." I snapped and they all laughed.

"Oh kiddo, you like him too. You have a crush on him." Jonathan said.

"No I don't. Plus he's wrong I do know how to apologize." I shouted again and tried clean my face; I would not cry for him.

"No you don't, especially, when you hit the guys at the park, you're just stubborn and short tempered." Jamie said and everyone sniggered while I glared at them all.

"You're lying; I know how to say sorry." I barked getting even angrier with them.

"It's true Jamie. Jules knows how to apologize when she needs and means it to." Justin said and I stuck my tongue out at Jamie.

"But you do need to apologize to Sam." Jonathan said and I scowled.

"Why?"

"Because you pushed him in the park for no reason." Jeremiah said. I was going to argue with that, but I changed my mind.

"Oh right. Well, when I see him again, I'll apologize." I said gritting my teeth.

We continued talking and eating and then in the afternoon I went to the park with Jamie and his friend. Adrian and Ashley also came with us and Cindy and Sam were there too. We walked toward them but Sam left right as we got there and went to played with some guys. And again I watched him go.

"Hi Cindy, this is Adrian and Ashley. How are you doing?"

"Hi Jules, hi girls, you guys want to played with me?" She asked and put her head down, she's so cute and shy and I really liked her.

"Sure." I said but then the twins interrupted us and started asking her questions about Sam. I was getting upset about it and I could tell that Cindy was too. After a while I lashed out.

"Enough! Leave her alone; stop asking so many questions, if you guys want to know about Sam, go asked him yourself." I yelled and they just stared at me.

"Whatever Jules, you're just jealous because he might like us and not you. He would never like you. You're just one of the guys anyway, just look at you..." Adrian said and before she could finish her sentence, I hit her in the face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I am not a guy." I said and ran towards the other side of the park. By the time I reached one of the trees and had sat down on the ground I was crying. Then I sensed someone standing over me when I looked up it was Cindy.

"Jules don't cry, those girls are mean; and you are the prettiest girl in here." Cindy said and sat down next to me.

"No, you are. But they are right I am just one of the guys, I'm such tomboy."

"No you aren't, and Sammy would never go for them. And how about we're both pretty." She said and I smiled.

"Alright we're both pretty, and I don't like your brother." I said and noticed she looked sad.

"Why not?" She asked so quietly, that I wasn't sure she actually said anything.

"I mean not like they said I like him. He's nice and he gets along with my brothers, but no more than that."

"Alright, well he thinks you hate him which is why you're being mean to him. Plus you make him feel weird and he doesn't know how to act around you."

"I don't hate him. And how do I make him feel weird?"

"Don't tell him I told you."

"I promise I won't tell."

"Well he said that when you first pushed him, he felt weird, and that you made him nervous. He tried to talk to you, but you always got so angry at him and he just doesn't understand why you're always mad at him. And when you are nice to him, he doesn't know how to be nice to you. It's all so weird." Cindy sighed and I laughed at how crazy this whole thing was.

"I agree it is weird, and I wanted to apologize but he's been avoiding me."

"Yeah. He says he's going to stay away from you." She said and I felt like crying.

"How about we go and play, I know our brothers would be worried about us." I said pushing myself up. We walked back to the main area of the park and Jamie and Sam were staring at us. We walked up to them and Sam and I kept staring at each other.

"Jules, Cindy are you girls alright?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, I had a fight with Adrian and I hit her." I said quietly look down at the ground, imagining what Sam might be thinking about me.

"I bet she deserved it." Sam spoke and I looked up; I didn't expect him to say that.

"She did." Cindy said and smiled at me and I returned one back.

"Alright guys, well we need to leave now so we'll see you guys tomorrow." Sam said and he grabbed Cindy hand and started to walk away.

"Hey Sam, do you needs us to walk you guys, I don't want you walking alone?" Jamie asked.

"It's alright; Rosalie is over there to pick us up."

"Alright then. Bye." Jamie responded. My gaze kept falling on Sam as they walked away.

A week passed and Sam still avoided me. And the more he avoided me the angrier I got. All I wanted was to apologize and move on. I did feel bad for hitting him for no reason, and I did promise my brothers I would do the right thing. And Cindy told me she doesn't like us, not being friends and she wants Sam and me to be friends. Adrian and Ashley still won't talk to me and have now started spreading rumors about me and even though I feel like hitting them I know it's not the right thing to do. Plus Jeremiah said that sometimes just letting things go is better.

Anyway one day I was at the park and none of my brothers were there. I was playing soccer with the other kids, and this player, kept getting in my face. At first I thought it was because of the game. He was at least two years older, but he kept pushing me. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed him back. He looked stunned and got up to push me again but I was too quick and punched him hard in the face just like Justin taught me and he fell again. He looked angry as he got back up and by then everyone was coming over to us. I wanted to run, because I knew this was not going to end well, but I am not one to back down from tough situations. So, I braced myself for the pain his punch was going to cause and closed my eyes. But it never came. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw the guy on the ground with Sam punching him on top.

"If you ever touch her again I will more than break your face." Sam yelled between punches.

"Sam." I said. He looked up and everyone was staring at him. He was angry and his face was red but he noticed my concern and got up.

"Fight is over move on." He beckoned at everyone and I just stared at him. Once everyone left he turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked and walking towards me and grabbed my hands.

"Yes." I manage to say looking at my hands in his.

"You sure he didn't hurt you? How dare he try and hit you." He comforted.

"I'm fine" I retorted "and I can defend myself." I added and let go his hand.

"I know, but I like defending you." He said looking down at the ground.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"I just do, I'm sorry." He answered kicking the dirt with his shoes.

"No. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap, I was just surprised with everything. And I am sorry for pushing you a few weeks ago." I said apologetically lowering my head in embarrassment.

"Hey you don't need to apologize and don't you dare think that this was your fault, he was the one that started it."

"Thank you. I was really scared that he would punch me and Jamie isn't here." I was surprised at how easy it was to let him know how I felt.

"You welcome, and don't worried I'll always be here." He said.

We stood there staring at each other when we were interrupted by Cindy.

"So you guys are friend now?" Cindy asked and gave us her biggest smile.

"Yes, we are." I said smiling.

"It's about time." She said and Sam and I laughed.

"Can we walk you home?" He asked and I agreed.

While we walked home, we started talking about things we liked and how Adrian and her sister Ashley were annoying and what we wanted to be when we grew up. We were half way to my house when we saw my four brothers, walking toward us. They look really upset, especially Jamie.

"What the hell happen?" Jamie asked furiously.

"Jamie, watch your language." Jonathan commented.

"What happen?" Justin asked.

"Some kid kept getting in my face, I pushed him, he pushed me back and I punched him. And he was going to punch me back, but Sam got to him first." I said lowering my head.

"It wasn't her fault, the guy was bothering her and she kept ignoring him." Sam said and both he and Cindy each took my hands.

"Jules honey, we believe you, we know it wasn't your fault, we heard the story already." Jeremiah said.

"Where's the guy? I'm going to beat him to death." Jamie vented.

"Jamie control yourself. It looked like Sam handled it well." Jonathan said.

"Yes he did, he punched him a few times and told him never to touch her again." Cindy said, proud he was her brother.

"Well thank you Sam, and you cutie should always be proud of your brother." Justin said and picked up Cindy. Those two really got along well and he always made her laugh.

"Let go in the house." Jeremiah said and we followed him in while Justin started swinging Cindy around.

We ate and talked a little and that day Sam and I became best friends. We did everything together and were inseparable. My brothers were right when they said not even a bribe could make us let go of each other. A few more weeks pass and Sam, Cindy and I were always together and sometimes my brothers would join us. My brother's loved the Braddock's kids and Justin really cared about Cindy, those two were inseparable also. He even introduced her as his little sister to his girlfriends. And she played along every time. One day my father came home early from work and I got a really bad feeling. And I was proven right when he said that he got new orders. I started crying and ran out the house. All I heard was my father calling after me and one of my brothers saying that I was going to Sam's house. And they were right; I was running straight to Sam. I couldn't imagine leaving and not seeing him ever again. When I got there, I knocked on his door and he answered.

"Jules what is wrong, did someone hurt you?" He asked worriedly and I just hugged him. I started crying harder and he sat me down on the porch steps and just hugged me.

"We are moving." I sobbed

"No." He cried.

"I don't want to go Sammy; I want to be here with you guys." I spoke trying to calm myself.

"I don't want you to move either. Maybe we could convince them to change their mind." Sam suggested. We both knew that that would achieve nothing.

"You know that's not how it works. We're only 8 who would listen to the opinions of two children?"

"You right." Sam sighed. "But don't worry though, wherever you move to, we will always be friends. We can call each other and write to each other, I promise."

"I promise as well that we will keep in contact. You are my best friend Sammy."

"And you are mine, forever." Sam said and hugged me again. We stayed sitting there, my head on his shoulder discussing what this new place would be like but then Jonathan came to pick me up. I said my goodbyes and went home.

A week later, we were all packed and ready to leave. We all said our goodbyes to our friends and the Braddock's. Cindy was crying and Justin was trying to convince her that they would see each other soon. Sam was the last person I said goodbye too. We hugged really tight neither one of us wanting to let go.

"Remember friends forever and no matter what, we will always be together." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you Sammy." I said and tensed up. I had never told anyone besides my family that I loved them. I was going to pull away but he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear

"I love you too, Jules, I will always love you." Tears started coming down my face. I felt someone pulling me away from Sam and I started having a fit. My dad picked me up, kicking and screaming, and forced me into the car. I buried my face in Jonathan's shoulder and sobbed until I fell asleep.

**End of Flashback **

"That was so cute." Sophie said and cleared the lump in her throat while cleaning her face.

"Are you crying?" Ed asked.

"It was really nice, how they met." Donna said also wiping her face.

"Please, not you too." Ed said and looks around the room. Katherine, Sophie, Donna, Shelly and even Spike had tears in their eyes.

"What?" Spike said when all eyes landed on him.

"I can't believe this, you guys are such softies." Ed joked.

"Ed you are just not romantic." Sophie said while Wordy handed them tissues.

"Yeah Ed, it's a good story." Wordy said.

"I'm not saying it's not, but I'm not crying, or at least see why we need to cry about it." Ed said and they glared at him while Jules laughed. She was about to say something when everyone started asking her questions.

"Did you guys see each other again?"

"How long did it take?"

"And what happened?"

"Please continue." They asked all at once.

"Alright guys, I'll go on, trust me there is much more to come." Jules said through her laughter.

"We believe you." Ed said sarcastically and got evil glances shot at him from most of the people in the room while Jules laughed even harder.

"Alright" Jules began "After living for two years…"

* * *

**Again Thank you and please review. I would love to know what you guys think. Especially about Jules and Sam being 8 years old. **


End file.
